Breaking the Frozen Hearts
by oohrah15
Summary: Master Chief: Kidnapped, augmented, fought a never ending hopeless war, and has now lost his most loved friend. Elsa: Isolated, full of fear, has lost her parents and now her loving sister. After the Chief crash lands into Arendelle and meets Elsa. They find they have more in common than orginally thought. Can these two broken souls thaw each others frozen hearts? JohnXElsa.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117 was sure he was dead. He detonated the device right in front of his face. All he saw was a blinding flash of light as he felt nothingness. He opened his eyes again to see he was surrounded by a blue aura. He moved around and felt pain on his heavily bruised body from non stop days of endless combat. Yet despite his pain or curiosity to the blue cube that contained him, his mind was only concerned with one thing.

"Cortana do you read?" He asked outloud searching for his long time partner and best friend. He was answered by dead silence.

"Cortana come in!" Chief said now getting worried. He saw a glowing light out of his peripheral vision. He slowly turned and saw a human sized Cortana slowly walking towards him.

 _"She's beautiful."_ He thought to himself now relieved she was alright.

"How?" He asked confused to how they survived the blast.

"Oh I'M the strangest thing you've seen all day?" She said. Chief grinned under his helmet, he never got tired of her snarky comments.

"But if we're here." Chief said hoping the Didact was defeated.

"It worked." Cortana said. "You did it, just like you always do."

"So how do we get out of here?" Chief asked content knowing both the Didact was no more, humanity was safe, and Cortana was still with him. It all came to a crushing blow at her next sentence.

"I'm not coming with you this time." Cortana said as Chief felt his heart cave in on itself.

"What?" He asked concerned. What the hell was she talking about?

"Most of me is down there." She said looking down to the debris of the Didact's ship. "I only held back enough to get you off the ship."

"NO! That's not- We go together!" Chief said. Cortana looked at him emotionally. In the years she had been with him he never stuttered like that.

"It's already done." Cortana said.

"I am NOT leaving you here!" Chief said. He didn't care what the situation was, he would get her out of here alive no matter what.

"John." She said walking up to him. Her rampancy so near now she could physically touch him. She placed her hand on his chest. "I've waited so long to do that!" Chief looked away as he let tears flow out of him. How could this be happening?

"It was my job to take care of you." He somehow said without choking up.

"We were supposed to take care of each other." Cortana said looking at him. "And we did." She said sadly. Chief looked into her beautiful cyber eyes. He had come to love her, not only as a companion but something more. She was the only being alive now who knew who he was when he wasn't Spartan-117.

"Cortana...Please.." He said. He lost so many people, Fred, Kelly, Linda, Sam, Johnson, he couldn't lose her too!

"Welcome home John." She said backing up. John just looked at her as she backed away and slowly faded out of existence. That was it, after years of heartbreak, Cortana dying was what finally broke his heart. He watched in agony and pain as the person he loved most left him forever. He didn't notice the sound of the shield failing or him slipping into space.

"I love you." He said as he fell into space towards Earth.

* * *

Queen Elsa of Arendelle slowly walked up the north mountain in sadness and fear. One day! One day she couldn't keep it together! Now she lost everything! She couldn't get that look of horror on her people's faces when they saw her for the monster she was. Now she had no one, her parents dead, her only friend and family her sister Anna, must think she is a despicable witch by now. Elsa sighed as she realized how alone she was now.

Wait, she was alone?

"I can't hurt anyone now!" She said to herself as she released her powers upon the environment. She loved the feeling she got from letting loose. All those years cooped up in her room and now she was free to roam around and use her powers to the limit. She cheerfully sang as she created an old snowman from her childhood. She ran up a mountain slope creating an ice staircase as she ran up it. She then finally unleashed her true potential as she raised a massive ice palace from the ground. She threw her crown to the side as she let her braided hair loose. She replaced her old dress with a new one made of ice as she walked to see the sunrise over the mountains.

"Let the storm rage oooooonnnnnn!" She sang as she noticed a large black dot in the sky in the sun. She knew better than to look directly at the sun but saw the black dot getting bigger and bigger and it was headed right for her!It smashed through mountain. She gasped as she ran as fast as she could away from her balcony as a loud smash was heard. Ice shattered as a large object smashed through the ceiling and hit the floor creating a massive crater in the ground. Elsa had jumped behind a thick ice wall as the object made impact. She looked over to see a smoking crater where the object landed. She was concerned on what to do. She slowly got up and walked towards it saw a distinct green and black color pattern. As she got closer and closer she saw it was shaped like a man!

"Oh my-" She gasped! The suit the man wore was unlike anything she had ever seen! Was it even a man? Could it be some alien from another planet? Elsa was stuck on what to do. She decided to examine it as her curiosity took over. She could see how hot it was as it melted all the ice near it. She held out her hand to cool it off but before she could unleash some frost. The creatures massive green hand shot up and grabbed her arm.

"OW!" She yelped as the creature slowly stood up. Elsa's eyes widened in pure stark terror as the creature rose to its full height. The creature was massive, it towered a foot and a half over her. She looked up and made eye contact with a golden visor devoid of any expression.

"Please no no!" She said struggling but this creatures strength was massive. John looked down on the young woman and could see she was scared he started to loosen his grip as he felt a chilling feeling go up his hand. He looked to see his arm had been frozen in a block of ice! Elsa took this oppurtunity to back up but fell to her butt as she was to scared to move. Her terror only amplified when the creature shattered the ice on its arm by simply flexing its arm. It walked over to Elsa creating cracks in the ice as it moved. Elsa curled into a ball and silently cried. She deserved this for everything she had done but she was so scared to die.

"Please don't hurt me." She squeaked. The creature looked at her and moved its hand towards her. Elsa screamed as its hand swung towards her but she felt no pain as she slowly opened her eyes to the see its hands a foot away from her face.

"Are you okay?" The creature asked. Elsa gasped, this thing can talk!

"Y-y-you can t-talk?" She asked still terrified. "W-what are you?" John was confused, everybody knew the iconic Spartan armor.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117." John said giving his rank and callsign.

"A master chef what?" Elsa said out of breath.

"Nevermind, listen I will not hurt you." John said trying to calm her down.

"Then why did you grab me like that?" Elsa asked relieved.

"Reflex, years of fighting." John said offering his hand again. Elsa moved her tiny hand which was still shaking into his massive one as he helped her up.

"But you came from the sky! You're huge! W-what are you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm a Spartan." John said.

"Spartan?" Elsa asked.

"You've never heard of us?" John asked shocked.

"The only Spartans I know of are from ancient greece." Elsa said. She gulped as she asked her next question. "Are you an alien?"

"No, I am human like you." John said.

"What is your name?" Elsa asked. Her heart beat slowly going back to normal.

"Master Chief." John said.

"I know that is not your real name." Elsa said slightly annoyed.

"My name is classified." John said. "How about you answer some of my questions now?"

"W-what would you like to know?" Elsa asked.

"Where the hell am I?" John asked. Elsa detected the tone of anger in his voice.

"A-Arendelle Norway!" Elsa responded fearing this man's wrath.

"So I am on Earth." John said to himself.

"Well yes where else would you be?" Elsa asked. John was very confused by this woman. She did not know of the Spartans or the colony worlds?

"Where is the nearest UNSC outpost?" John asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Elsa said. John growled and slammed his fist into the wall next to her shattering ice. Elsa's eyes went wide in fear once again.

"Stop playing games with me!" John yelled. He realized what he did and pulled his fist back. What the hell was he doing? He never lashed out on a person like that before! Cortana's death must have really gotten to him. He now knew the answer to her question on who was the machine. He was the machine. John was suddenly knocked back by a blast of ice. His shields slightly shimmered as he looked in awe at the woman in front of him.

She was shooting ice out of her bare hands!

"I'M SORRY!" She said running over. "I didn't mean to! I just! They-!"

"It's fine, you only reacted defensively." John said brushing the ice off his armor. "Can you explain to me what weapon you just used? I haven't seen that in human, Covenant, or Forerunner tech." Elsa was getting a headache from this guy! Covenant? Master Chief? Spartans? UNSC? Who is this guy? Elsa took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"Look." Elsa said. "I don't know what you are talking about. Any of this! Believe me I am just as confused as you are. What you saw were my ice powers. I don't know how they work or how I got them. Now you should leave, it isn't safe here."

"Are their Covenant here?" Chief asked reaching back for his assault rifle.

"No, I am the threat." Elsa said. "Please leave, I don't want to hurt you."

"How would you hurt me?" John asked. He had to admit he was touched by her caring. Even though he scared her she still was concerned for his safety.

"You saw what I can do. I am dangerous, I can't control my powers. That is why I ran up here like a coward and left my people without a queen." Elsa said.

"Queen?" John said. "You are a queen?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, or atleast I was." Elsa said ashamed.

"There are no monarchies that I know off in the UNSC." Chief said. Chief started plugging things together in his head and a wild theory popped up. It was absurd but very much possible.

"Queen Elsa." John said. "What is the date?"

"July 13 1845." Elsa said. John's world froze. He was in the past? But how? Had the blast somehow blown him back in time? He had traveled nearly eight hundred years back! This was too much to take in!

"Well I believe I have discovered our little problem then." Chief said. "I am from the year 2556." Elsa looked at him like he was crazy.

"So you are telling me you traveled through time?" Elsa said almost wanting to laugh. Then again, his armor did look quite advanced, plus after seeing the magic within her, time travel actually did not seem too absurd. John sat down and put his hands to his helmet. What was he going to do now? He had no way of getting back to the UNSC since it doesn't exist yet. Surely the people of this time period would freak out over his appearance. Should he warn humanity of the coming war? He considered it but he always heard to never tamper with history like that. Although their losses were many, humanity did come out the victor in the end. Besides, how would you even prepare to fight an enemy advanced as the Covenant?

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"Just taking it all in." John said.

"Do you have a way back home?" Elsa asked.

"No, we couldn't even achieve time travel eight hundred years from now. I doubt any tech in this period exists." John said.

"If you don't have the technology how did you get here?" Elsa asked.

"Classified." John said standing up as he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." John said. He really didn't know where he was going. What was he going to do in this new world? He was broken, Cortana's death left him shattered. Cortana. How he wished he could have had her again. How he wished they could have been together.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'd let you stay here but I'm too dangerous." Elsa said looking down.

"No offense Queen Elsa, after some of the things I have faced I hardly see you as a threat." John said.

"You don't understand, my powers are a curse." Elsa said. "I have hurt so many."

 _"There's something we have in common, we are both freaks."_ John looked back at her and saw her. Scared, lonely, and different. Not too much different from himself.

"Thank you for your information. Now I must leave." John said as he prepared to leave the room when he heard someone from downstairs.

"Elsa?" He heard a female voice call.

"Anna?!" Elsa said as she looked up and smiled.

 **This idea was in my head for a while and i had to write it down. Sorry if Chief seems a little OOC, I know he would never lose his cool like that but he is devastated from the death of Cortana so he is very unstable right now. R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elsa was both happy and nervous. Hearing her sister's voice brought her comfort and worry. She debated on what to do, she wanted to see Anna so much but she couldn't risk hurting her again! Maybe she could just talk for a little then she would tell her to leave. Yes, that's what she will do. Elsa looked back at John who was scanning the area.

"Who was that?" John asked.

"My sister, could you please just stay here? You'll scare her to death if she sees you!" Elsa said as she backed away from John. He agreed it would be best if he went unseen by anyone else. She certainly was an odd woman. He was surprised there were no records of her anywhere in history. Surely a woman who could manipulate snow and ice like that would be in the history texts. There was a record of an unexplained cold wave across Northern Europe in the summer of 1840. John wondered if she was the cause of it. Now that he was alone his mind drifted back to Cortana. She was the only one who really loved him. Sure mankind loved him as their hero but that was as Master Chief Spartan-117, Cortana had loved him as just John. This was a whole new kind of pain. Whenever another Spartan was listed MIA or when he watched as the Covenant burned world after world he felt pain in his heart. Losing Cortana however, this was the worst. She really was his other half, hearing her voice instantly made his day better. He had risked his life to rescue her from the flood and he would do it again and again for her. He decided to check what weapons he had. He had his assault rifle with four clips of thirty two rounds, his magnum with six clips, four frag grenades, his knife, and a fully charged energy sword. He also had a jetpack device on his back. John frowned, he would have to conserve his ammo since he could never refill. John's ears picked up a sound and he moved to where it was coming from.

 _"Oh I'm such a fool I can't be free!_

 _No escape from the storm inside me!"_ Were they singing? John was confused as he his super hearing picked up the rest. She did have a very pretty voice. He could hear fear and anguish in Elsa's voice. He decided to move closer to investigate. The ice on the floor was not built to support over a thousand pounds of armor. The ice cracked and gave out faster than John could react and he fell through the floor and hit the ground hard. His shields shimmered lightly but he brushed it off. He looked to see a large cloud of snow and ice forming in the room. John struggled to see anything, all he could make out were two feminine figures. One was Elsa he could tell by the voice, the other must have been her sister.

"I CAN'T!" Elsa screamed releasing a massive wave of ice that shot out into all directions. John felt himself get struck by the ice and it completely depleted his shields as he was knocked back. Elsa looked around to see Anna on the ground clutching her chest. Elsa realized in terror that she had once again hurt her beloved sister.

"Anna!" She said. She then turned to see John on the ground. She had hurt him too!

"ANNA LOOK OUT!" A man yelled running into the room with what looked like a pickaxe. John looked up to see a large man running at him with his pickaxe raised high intent on putting a hole through his head. John quickly moved his hand up and caught the pickaxe.

"Kristoff!" Anna called out. The mountain man known as Kristoff looked in fear as Chief grabbed his pickaxe and snapped it in half. Before Kristoff could move John had already brought his other hand to Kristoff's throat and hoisted him off the ground. Elsa looked in horror as John picked Kristoff up.

"Master Chief don't!" Elsa cried. John heard Elsa and looked back at Kristoff who was near pissing his pants in fear. Chief let Kristoff go as he hit the ground hard.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried running to the mountain man who was gasping for breath. "Elsa what is that?"

"He's no it doesn't matter, just leave." Elsa said hoping they would leave before she hurt anyone else. She looked over to John who was looking at her. "You too."

"NO! I am not leaving without you!" Anna said definatly.

"Yes, you are." Elsa said casting her powers into the floor as a colossal snow monster arose from the ground and grabbed Olaf, Kristoff, and Anna and walked them to the door.

"Go away!" The snow monster yelled as he tossed the three companions outside. Elsa turned to John and then to the snow monster.

"Him too." Elsa said walking away.

"I don't think so." John said as the monster walked up to him. He jumped out the way as it bent down to grab him. John crawled up the creatures back and delivered a powerful punch to the monsters head and pulverized its face. Elsa watched in horror as Chief murdered her creation. John jumped off and watched as the creature fell.

"Y-y-you k-killed him!" Elsa said shaking.

"It's my job." Chief said not noticing the monster rising to its feet. His motion tracker started beeping as he turned to see the monster putting snow back on its head reforming its face. The monster sighed as he walked over and grabbed Chief with both arms. Chief struggled but this thing was as strong as a Chieftan. Chief kicked and squirmed but this thing wouldn't budge. Chief shot a glance at Elsa as she started crying and retreated into her castle. Chief was suddenly airborne as he landed hard in the snow next to Kristoff who was helping an irritated Anna up.

"It is not nice to throw people!" Anna yelled making a snowball.

"Hey hey feisty pants! Hey relax! Just let the snow man be." Kristoff said trying to calm her down before she did something stupid. Chief slowly rose to his feet and saw Anna and Kristoff struggling with each other.

"Okay I'm calm." Anna said turning away as Kristoff let go. She immediately turned and threw the snowball. The four watched as the snowball lightly landed on the monster as he became and enraged and unleashed ice spikes from his hands and back.

 _"Are you serious? I bash his head in and he gets mad a snowball?"_ Chief thought as he grabbed his assault rifle from his back.

"See? Now you made him mad!" Kristoff said grabbing Olaf and putting him together.

"Run, I'll take this thing down." Chief said running past the trio and towards the monster who marched over intent on running them down.

"What is he crazy? Who is this guy?" Anna asked.

"Just go!" Kristoff yelled as they ran off. Chief began firing his rifle and blowing little holes in the monster who just became more irritated. Chief ran out of ammo and while he was replacing clips the monster swung at him draining his shields and sending him into the air. The monster then continued his hunt for the humans. Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff stopped to take a breather as they didn't hear any roaring.

"I don't hear anything, you think he beat it?" Anna asked.

"I don't know whats worse the snowman or the metal guy." Kristoff said. "What was that thing?"

"Oooh a metal man? Like a snowman only metal! Maybe we could be friends!" Olaf cheered as the ground behind him exploded in snowy dust. They turned to see Chief holding his side. Chief had felt a couple ribs break on that one and did it hurt! Luckily his gel layer and biofoam helped the broken bones stay in place so he could move without tremendous pain.

"Dammit! Run!" Chief yelled.

"Who are you?" Kristoff asked. "You tried to kill me!"

"Answers later!" Chief yelled as he grabbed Anna and Kristoff and began to run.

"Wait you forgot me!" Olaf yelled as he turned to see the monster behind him.

"Oh hey how are-" Olaf began to say as the monster picked him up and chucked him across the forest. "YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Put me down!" Anna yelled as Chief continued to run. He ignored her as he tried to outrun the hunter sized monster behind them.

"Stop theres a cliff!" Kristoff yelled as they looked to see a cliff with a very far drop. Instead of stopping, Chief only sped up.

"Are you insane!" Anna screamed. "You're gonna kill us!"

"Watch out guys!" Olaf screamed as he went flying off the edge. Chief did a double take, was that a talking snowman?

"Olaf!" Anna yelled as she started hitting Chief's arm which resulted in her bruising her hand. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Hold on tight!" He said as she jumped off the cliff. Anna and Kristoff felt their hearts stop as the saw the two hundred foot drop. They screamed loudly as the fell closer and closer to the ground. At the last minute Chief activated his jet pack which brought them to a halting stop four feet above the ground. Chief let them go as they hit the soft powdery snow before coming to the ground himself. He looked up to see the monster had stopped chasing them.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Anna screamed walking over to Chief as she thew snowballs at him. "YOU ALMOST KILLED US!"

"Anna stop! Remember what happened to the last monster you threw snow at?" Kristoff said restraining her. Chief flinched at the word monster.

"Excuse me, you're stepping on my butt!" Chief turned to see a talking mound of snow. He felt he should be shocked but after all the things he had seen in his career, this was nothing. Chief moved his feet as the little snowman reassembled himself. Kristoff stood in front of Anna to protect her in case this metal thing tried anything funny.

"W-w-what the hell are you?" He asked shivering not of cold but fear. Chief looked down at him and Anna.

"None of that is your concern." He said turning the other way.

"Hey where are you going?" Anna yelled. "You can't just try to kill us then walk away like that!"

"I saved you." Chief said. "Now leave."

"But!" Anna began to say as Kristoff pulled her back.

"Just forget it Anna." Kristoff said. Anna pushed his arm away and stormed up to Chief much to Kristoff's horror.

"Listen here you!" Anna yelled. Chief turned down and looked at the small woman in front of him. He could see the fearlessness in her eyes, just like Cortana.

Cortana...

"You can't just come her almost kill my friend and then try to kill us again by jumping off the cliff!" Anna said poking her finger into his armor. "Seriously what are you? Are you even human? You're like a robot." Chief felt hurt at the word robot. That's what they called the Spartans behind their backs, freaks, robots, monsters.

"If I tell you will you leave?" Chief said.

"YES!" Anna cried. "Hell I'll even let buy you a boat ride to any country you want if you tell us what you are!"

"I am human, I am a soldier." Chief said. Anna pouted, she was hoping for more than that!

"What's your name?" Anna asked.

"Call me Master Chief." Chief said walking away.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" Anna asked.

"Away from here." Chief said.

"I don't think so, I don't need you scaring our people Mr. Grumpy." Anna said. Chief suddenly realized something, if this girl was Elsa's sister then she was a princess.

"I'll stay out of sight Princess." Chief said.

"How did you know I was a Princess?" Anna asked.

"Are you not Queen Elsa's sister?" Chief asked.

"Yes I am- Wait, you know Elsa?" Anna said shocked.

"Pssssst Sven?" Olaf whispered to Kristoff. "I don't think the metal man wants any hugs!"

"Oh gee what gave you that idea?" Kristoff asked. He suddenly remembered his reindeer! He silently prayed Sven got out alright. He was his best friend.

"I crashed into her castle." Chief said. "I meant no harm to anyone, any hostile actions I did were done defensively."

"Wait did she say anything to you?" Anna asked.

"All she said was that she was a monster." Chief said getting annoyed.

"Oh Elsa." Anna said rubbing her forehead. How could Elsa think she was a monster? So what if she had magical powers? Chief noticed something weird about her hair. Wasn't it brown before? Why was it turning white?

"Ma'am, you're hair is turning white." Chief said.

"Well yeah I kinda have been out in the snow all day!" Anna said rolling her eyes. Chief got curious and did a quick scan of her to see what was wrong. His scan picked up something irregular in her chest.

"Hello?" Anna asked wondering why he was just standing there. Chief looked and saw that his scan had detected an irregular heart beat. This was not good, if she did not receive medical attention soon she would die. Chief then realized she was probably doomed as the medical tech in this era was still very primitive. He decided to help her, after all it was his job to protect humanity.

"I need to get you to a doctor." Chief said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked as Chief put his hand on her back and guided her back to Kristoff and Olaf. He walked over to Kristoff.

"Do you have anything she can lay on?" Chief asked.

"No." Kristoff responded as he spotted a reindeer headed his way.

"Hey Sven! He found us!" Olaf said as the reindeer tried to bite his carrot nose.

"Hey buddy!" Kristoff said giving the reindeer a tight hug relieved he was still alive. "Now I have something to put her on."

"What is going on-HEY!" She yelped as Chief picked her up and put her on the reindeer.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked.

"Where is the nearest doctor? She has an irregular heart beat." Chief said.

"What does that mean?" Kristoff asked.

"She will die if she doesn't get help." Chief said. A grave silence hit everyone as those words left his mouth.

"I'm gonna die?" Anna asked as her eyes went wide with fear.

"Its where she struck you isn't it?" Kristoff asked. Anna looked down and felt an immense cold where Elsa had struck her. "My family can heal it. If its from her sister then they can fix it." Kristoff said.

"How do you know?" Anna asked.

"Cause I've seen them do it before." Kristoff said.

"Let's get going, we don't have much time." Chief said as Kristoff led the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The group stayed quiet as they progressed through the forest to Kristoff's home. Mostly due to the silence of Chief who made it awkward. Anna looked at the massive man and was unsure what to think of him. He seemed so, distant and quiet, just like Elsa. Despite his cold attitude he did not hesitate to help them when their lives had been in danger.

"Master Chief?" Anna asked quietly.

"Yes?" He responded without turning around.

"Thank you." She said. "For saving us."

"It's my job." Chief said continuing to walk. Anna lowered her head and began shivering again, she had been getting colder and colder.

"Here." Kristoff said giving her his coat and putting it around her to keep her warm. Anna was touched by his chivalry.

"But won't you get cold?" Anna asked.

"I harvest ice for a living, I'm used to it by now." Kristoff said assuring her. Anna smiled at him as she draped the coat around her to keep warm.

"Anna look the sky's awake." Olaf said pointing up towards the sky which featured the Aurora Borealis. Chief noticed the snow had begun to disappear as they approached a valley with its foliage still alive. Chief was a little confused but noticed the steam vents nearby. They must be over a hot spring.

"We are almost there, just a few more minutes." Kristoff said.

"Wait." Chief said stopping.

"Something wrong?" Anna asked.

"Maybe its best I stay out of site. I don't want to waste time panicking anyone." Chief said. "Will you be alright without me?"

"Yeah, just past those rocks and we are there." Kristoff said.

"I will wait in the trees in case you need me." Chief said walking to the trees and lying down. Kristoff, Anna, Sven, and Olaf all walked into a clearing as Kristoff and Sven excitedly walked forward.

"Well here we are, meet my family!" Kristoff said as he walked into an open area full of...rocks?

"Hey how are you doing? Woah did you lose weight? I didn't even recognize you!" He said as he started talking to the rocks.

"He's crazy!" Olaf whispered to Anna who stood their in disbelief. Chief looked at the scene and was ready to walk down there and beat Kristoff to a pulp.

 _"Is this guy serious? This girl is dying and he is talking to ROCKS?"_ Chief thought angrily as he slowly got up.

"I'll distract him you run, I'm doing this because I love you." Olaf said to Anna as he walked up to a rock. "Hey Sven's family! It's nice to meet you! I hear you are love experts!" Olaf said petting the rock before turning to Anna and whispering. "Why aren't you running?"

"Alright well I'm gonna go!" Anna said turning around.

"No wait! Anna!" Anna looked down and saw the rocks starting to move and roll towards Kristoff.

"Kristoff?" Anna said as she moved out of the way of an incoming rock. Kristoff bent down as the the rocks came up to him and unfolded into three small rocks creatures.

"KRISTOFF'S HOME!" They cried as the rest of the rocks stood up and began swarming the man.

"Where's Grandpabbie?" He asked.

"He's taking a nap but look I grew a mushroom!"

"I earned my fire crystal!"

"I passed a kidney stone!"

"Pick me up!" A little troll said jumping into Kristoff's hands.

"Woah you're getting big!" He said struggling with the troll's weight.

"They're trolls." Anna said in amazement. The trolls heard her and all turned her way.

"HE'S BROUGHT A GIRL!" They yelled as they all swarmed her and started asking her questions. Chief sat down and looked in disbelief, how is it there are no records of any of this stuff? Ice powers, talking snowmen, trolls? He looked up again and saw that they were singing? And dancing? What were they putting Kristoff and Anna in? Why are they building a rock structure? Wait a minute are they getting married?

"True, true, true, true love!" The trolls sang.

"Alright thats it." Chief said not wanting to waste anymore time. He gave a mighty leap as he soared over the trees and landed with a mighty thud in the ground. The trolls turned and gasped at the metal man as he slowly stood up.

"MONSTER!" A troll screamed causing a mass hysteria among the troll/

"NO NO!" Kristoff cried. "It's okay he is with us!" The trolls calmed down a bit at this but were still very scared of the metal man.

"Listen!" Chief barked in an angry tone. "This woman needs medical attention immediately! Where is a medic at?" Anna suddenly collapsed as her hair turned completely white. Kristoff caught her and could feel the icy cold coming from her body.

"She's as cold as ice." Kristoff said looking up to Chief. The trolls suddenly made way for a large stone rolling towards them. The rock unfolded and revealed an elder troll covered in moss and crystals.

"There is strange magic here." He said. "Bring her hair." He said. Kristoff helped Anna over to grandpabbie who took her hands.

"Anna you're life is in great danger. There is ice in your heart put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice you will turn forever."

"Can't you fix it?" Kristoff asked fearing for Anna's life.

"I can't, if it were her head it would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Pabbie said. Now Chief was worried, what the hell? Frozen heart?

"Excuse me." Chief said. "She has an irregular heart beat which can be fixed by-" Chief said not believing one word of this craziness.

"I sense much turmoil within you as well Master Chief." Pabbie said. This caught Chief off guard.

"How do you know my name?" Chief asked.

"I can read into your spirit, such a tragic life you have lead." Pabbie said sympathetically. "Which is why I believe you have been brought here, your mission in your time is completed. Yet I still sense you have a big part to play in the coming months."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"You will understand in time." Pabbie said to him.

"We need to get you to Hans." Kristoff said as he called Sven over and pulled himself and Anna onto the reindeer. Olaf hopped onto the back as he prepared to leave.

"There's no room for you here." Kristoff said.

"I can keep up." Chief said as he prepared for a very long run.

"C-chief?" Anna piped up weakly.

"Yes?" Chief said walking up to her.

"P-please save my sister, b-b-bring her home." Anna said shivering.

"I'll do what I can." Chief said.

"I need you to p-p-promise me y-you will go to her now." Anna said.

 _Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it._

"I promise you, I will head to her now and bring her back." Chief said.

"T-t-thank y-you Chief, y-you are n-not so bad a guy after a-all." Anna said smiling. Chief nodded as Kristoff set off on Sven to get Anna back to Arendelle.

"Lets go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?" Olaf said as they disappeared. Chief watched as they left and turned to face Grandpabbie.

"Go John, Elsa needs you." Pabbie said.

"How do you- Nevermind!" Chief said. He made a promise and he was going to keep it. He had already broken one promise and it cost him dearly, he was not going to do it again! He took off full speed towards the north mountain where Elsa's palace was. It was not hard to find being on the very tallest mountain on the mountain range. He trudged uphill through knee deep snow but let nothing stop his quest. He saw the cliff he was running on coming to an end. He sprinted full speed as he jumped as far as he could and landed on the opposite edge as he continued his trek up the snapped numerous twigs and sticks as he blasted uphill until he saw the massive ice palace sitting peacefully on the side of the mountain. He came to a resting stop remembering the snow monster she put on guard. That thing was tougher to take down than a hunter. Chief analyzed his surroundings and realized he could use his jet pack to fly up and then come in through the ceiling. Chief activated his jet and he took off into the air. He looked down and saw the monster searching for the source of the noise Chief made. Chief came to a slowed descent as he approached the top of the castle. He used his motion tracker to pick up Elsa's signature to make sure she was not directly below him. Seeing she was on the other side of the castle, Chief jumped up and slammed onto the ice which gave out under his intense weight. The ice shattered as it hit the ground while Chief used his jet pack to slow his descent.

"Queen Elsa?" Chief shouted. "I'm not here to harm you."

"Master Chief?" Chief turned to see Elsa poking her head out from the corner. Chief could see such fear in her eyes, that same look he saw so many people have during a Covenant invasion.

"You can't stay here, please leave before I hurt you." Elsa said.

"I promised your sister I would bring you home safe." Chief said walking towards her.

"Anna?" Elsa said. "Is she okay?" Chief didn't know how to respond. Lying was not who he was but if Elsa learned what she did to Anna, she would be broken.

"She's okay at the moment." Chief said. Elsa let out a sigh of relief. "Now please we must go."

"I can't! Why can't you understand that? I'm a danger to everyone! I'm a freak! A monster! I kill everything I touch!" Elsa whimpered. Chief listened she described how most people would describe him. Chief debated on what to do, he had never ever gotten personal to anyone aside from other Spartans and Cortana. Then again what did he have to lose here? He needed to get her our, even if it meant opening up to her.

"I do understand because I am the exact same as you." Chief said. Elsa looked up to him and stared into his visor.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"I am no normal human." Chief said. "I was biologically augmented to be stronger, faster, and tougher than a normal human. People were intimidated by us. They often referred to me and my spartans as freaks, monsters, robots, the enemy even called us demons."

"Demons?" Elsa said. Not even she had been called that.

"When I was younger, right after I was augmented I got into a fight with some older troops. I killed all three of them without even trying because I didn't realize my strength." Chief said. Elsa gasped, that just like how she hurt Anna!

"We aren't that much different Master Chief." Elsa said. "I-

"Wait." He said as his super hearing picked up something from outside. He pulled out his assault rifle as he looked outside the window to see a group of men fighting the snow monster! He assumed this group was either Elsa's own guard coming to get her or an assassination squad. Chief ran and gave a might leap as he landed in the middle of the men and snow monster.

"What is that!" One of them yelled.

"A demon! Kill it!" Another yelled. Chief turned and saw them firing arrows at him which didn't even make his shields flicker. Even the bullets from the guns were so old and slow that they barely put a dent in him. Chief knew better than to just kill them so he put he put his gun away and ran up to the nearest one and hit him with a tenth of his strength. The man flew back into the snow knocked out. One of them when to punch Chief but he caught the punch and threw the man over his head into a pile of snow. Chief suddenly felt a massive strength grab hold of him. He turned and realized that the monster had grabbed him. Chief squirmed as he tried to escape but the monster was too strong. He swung Chief around and let him go sending him flying towards the edge of the cliff. Chief hit the ground and rolled till he fell off the cliff.

"ELSA!" He screamed as he realized he had failed once again! He fell hundreds of feet as his body entered a new world of hurt as he struck solid rock and ice making his shields deplete and putting many scratches and dents in his armor. He started rolling downhill as he landed on his stomach hard. He could feel his broken ribs from earlier burning in deep pain and he could feel heavy bruising throughout his body.

"Dammit!" He said as he slowly stood up, did it hurt! He heard roaring and he turned to see the monster too had fallen. Chief did not want to run into that thing being as injured as he was. Chief looked up at the cliff and cursed. His jetpack would not get him up high enough! An idea suddenly grasped his head as he activated his jetpack. He flew up fifty feet and as he was coming down, he pulled out his energy sword and plunged into the cliff. He waited for the jetpack to recharge and did it again. He repeated this process till he had gotten to the top. Once he pulled himself over the ledge he saw no one was there. He ran up to Elsa's castle and frantically searched for her.

"QUEEN ELSA!" He yelled as he scanned the area for any lifeforms. He entered a room and saw shattered ice everywhere along with a small trail of blood. "Dammit! He said. He walked back outside and saw foot steps and little drops of blood. They must have taken her back to her castle. Chief broke out into a sprint and followed the footprints. Running was much easier this time since he was going downhill. He could see a castle and city in the distance resting in a fjord. The hill eventually became so steep Chief found himself sliding down it instead of running. He tumbled down the hill and landed onto the frozen lake. He got up and saw the castle a few hundred feet away from him. He ran over and tried to decipher where Elsa could possibly be. This castle was huge and it would take forever to search every single room. His hearing picked up a faint conversation behind the wall next to him.

"If you could just bring back summer." A male voice said.

"Don't you see? I can't!" Chief recognized as Elsa's voice. "You have to tell them to let me go!"

"I'll do what I can." The male voice said leaving the room. Chief walked over to the wall and found a small window to peek through.

"Queen Elsa?" Chief said. Elsa turned and saw Chief looking at her through the window.

"Master Chief!" Elsa said happily. She was glad he was alright!

"Are you injured?" Chief asked.

"I have a small cut on my head but otherwise I'm okay." Elsa said.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Chief said. "Back away from this wall!" Elsa nodded and backed up as far as the chains allowed her. Chief got a running start and smashed into the stone wall as hard as he could. One thousands pounds of metal overpowered hundred year old stone and the wall burst open. Chief saw Elsa was chained up and he walked over and snapped the chains in half. Elsa pulled the chains off her hand as she rubbed her sore wrist.

"Get here! She's escaping!" Chief turned and saw guards entering the room heavily armed.

"Run!" He said as he followed her.

"It's the demon from the mountain!" One of them yelled. "Call the army! Elsa and Chief ran through the lake but Elsa's distress had caused a heavy snowstorm that made it impossible to see more than a few feet in front of you.

"Queen Elsa?" He asked. He turned to see that he had lost her in the storm. He searched for her on his motion tracker but the storm was so strong it was interfering. He activated his thermal camera but then realized her ice powers covered up her body heat making the thermal camera useless. He had to rely on his own eyes to find her. He saw a figure in the distance and began running towards them. As he got closer he realized it wasn't Elsa.

"Master Chief?" Kristoff asked as the spartan came into view.

"Where is Elsa? Her life is in danger?" Chief asked.

"I don't know! I can't see a damn thing in this storm!" Kristoff replied back. Elsa heard someone come up behind her, she turned to see Hans approaching her.

"You can't run from this Elsa!" Hans said.

"Just take care of my sister." Elsa said not really caring if she died anymore.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold, she said that you froze her heart!" Hans said.

"No." Elsa said as her heart started ripping in two.

"I tried to save her but it was too late, her hair turned white her skin was like ice." Hans said. "Your sister is dead, because of you!" Elsa collapsed to her knees as the storm she created suddenly stopped, reflecting the grief and anguish she felt. Once the ice had cleared, Chief and Kristoff could see a weak Anna walking her away over to them.

"ANNA!" He yelled as he broke out into a sprint. Anna was so relieved she would not die now! She started walking towards Kristoff until she heard a sword unsheath behind her. Anna looked to see Hans about to kill Elsa. Suddenly, Anna's concern for her own life disappeared as she used what strength she had left and ran towards her sister.

"NOOO!" She yelled as Hans swung his sword down. Anna turned to solid ice as his sword struck her shattering it and sending Hans to the ground. Kristoff and Chief stopped and stood there as they saw Anna, now frozen solid.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried as she looked to see her sister now frozen from her own ice. Elsa fell onto the statue and started crying as Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven stood there not moving. Chief watched the scene play out as he realized he had failed once again and it had cost this young girl her life.

 _"I'm sorry Anna! Please forgive me! I should have died not you!"_ Elsa thought as she felt the solid ice become warm again. Sven nudged Kristoff who looked up and saw what was happening! He nudged Chief he looked up and saw Anna unfreezing. She was alive again!

"Anna!" Elsa cried as the two sisters hugged tightly. Chief felt relieved knowing the two were safe now.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked shocked.

"I love you." Anna said holding her sisters hand.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf said.

"Love." Elsa said with realization. "Of course! Love!" Elsa said. Fear had always been her enemy, whats the opposite of fear? Love. Elsa thought of the love she had for Olaf and her sister. Chief saw the ice now melting as the snow covering the area started to disappear as Elsa thawed all of Arendelle.

"I knew you could do it." Anna said. They all saw Hans struggling to get up, Kristoff was the first to walk over ready to kick his ass for hurting the woman he loved. Anna held him back but did not see Chief already walking over to him.

"Chief no!" Elsa yelled as he stood next to Hans. Hans looked up in fear at the massive man. Chief grabbed Hans by the neck and threw him across the ship they were on. Hans screamed as he hit the ground hard. Hans pulled out his gun and shot at Chief but the ancient bullets merely bounced off of him. Hans went to throw a punch which Chief caught in his hand. Hans screamed in agony as Chief slowly crushed Hans hand with his immense strength. Chief then picked Hans up over his head and slammed him down onto the deck. Hans spit out blood as he tried to get away. Chief grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up and activated his energy sword with his other hand and brought it to Hans' neck intent on decapitating him.

"CHIEF STOP PLEASE!" Elsa screamed. Chief looked over to her in shock.

"He tried to kill you." Chief said. "Why should I let him live?"

"It's not your place Chief." Elsa said. "Don't be the demon everyone feared you to be!" Chief looked back at Hans' and yelled as he swung the sword up. Elsa and Anna screamed as the covered their eyes. Hans shut his eyes waiting for the inevitable but instead just felt a burning sensation on his chest before he was dropped too he deck. He looked up to see Chief had merely burned him lightly with the sword.

"You live by her mercy. If I ever see you again I promise you she won't be here to save you." Chief said as he punched Hans' knocking him out cold. He then walked back over to Elsa.

"OPEN FIRE!" Chief barely had time to turn as a cannonball struck him in the head.

 **R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elsa watched in horror as a cannonball struck Chief in the face and sent him flying overboard.

"NO STOP!" Elsa screamed but the soldiers could not hear her.

"Shoot the water!" A soldier yelled as a volley of musket fire struck where Chief had fallen. The cannon had drained his shields and even pounded his head real bad. Chief activated his jetpack and flew out from underwater and landed on the shore where the artillery was.

"GET HIM FIRE FIRE!" The officer yelled as three more cannons fired. Chief dodged two with ease and caught the third on in his palm. The artillery soldiers looked in both horror and amazement as this metal man caught the cannonball. Chief wound up and threw the ball back destroying one of the cannons. He then pulled out his assault rifle and aimed it at them.

"STOP!" Elsa screamed causing both Chief and the Arendelle soldiers to stop. Elsa had made an ice bridge and walked over with Anna while leaving Kristoff to guard Hans. "He is with me!"

"Your highness?" The artillery officer said to her bowing. "He attacked our men at the mountain when we went to get you."

"In defense of Queen Elsa, how did I know you weren't an assassination squad which it turns out it was?" Chief said back.

"Why you-" The officer began to say.

"Captain, Master Chief saved both mine and Anna's life. I order that no harm is to come to him understand?" Elsa said.

"Of course your majesty. Our apologies Master Chief." The Captain said backing away. "Are you injured Queen Elsa?"

"I am okay." Elsa said. "Please restrain Prince Hans, he is on that ship over there."

"Right away your highness!" He said as he ordered his men to the ship. Chief suddenly felt something wrap around his waist. At first he prepared to lash out thinking someone was attacking him but he noticed the small female hands. He looked down to see Anna embracing him.

"Thank you Master Chief." Anna said smiling.

"Umm what are you doing?" Chief asked.

"Hugging you silly!" Anna said. Chief just stood there not knowing what to do. He looked at Elsa who smiled at him. She wished she could see what he was under that armor.

"Anna can I speak with Chief privately?" Elsa asked.

"Sure, you gonna ask him on a date?" Anna said giggling causing Elsa to heat up. Anna made her way back to Kristoff as Elsa approached Chief shyly.

"Thank you for saving me." Elsa said twirling her hair nervously.

"It's my job." Chief responded.

"Have you though about what you will do now?" Elsa asked. Come to think of it, he really didn't know. Everything and everyone he ever knew was gone.

"I'll find somewhere." Chief said.

"You are welcome to stay here." Elsa said. "I can have a house built for you."

"You don't have to do that." Chief said.

"You saved my sister and I. It's the lease I can do." Elsa inquired.

"I'll think about it." Chief said.

"Master Chief would you join my sister and I for dinner tonight? You must be hungry." Elsa said. Chief did admit he was pretty hungry he honestly doesn't remember the last time he ate something.

"I'll take you up on that." He said. "What time?"

"What time is it now?" Elsa asked.

"1530." Chief said.

"Pardon?" Elsa asked.

"Sorry, I'm used to military time. Its 3:30 PM." He said.

"How about six?" Elsa said.

"That works." Chief said as he walked away. Elsa frowned, he was so quiet and when he did talk he spoke few words.

"You can stay in the castle for the time being." Elsa offered. Chief got the impression she was really trying to get him to stay. He did need a bath, it had literally been years since he last bathed due to his time in cryostate. Plus he had multiple injuries he needed to assess.

"That would be nice." Chief said as he walked side by side with Elsa to her castle. She really wanted to make conversation but he was so quiet! Is this how Anna felt all those years she ignored her?

"So Master Chief, where are you from?" Elsa said breaking the ice.(See what I did thur? harharhar.)

"Eridanus" Chief responded quickly. He did not want to risk interfering with the future. If someone knew what was coming, events might change that could alter history possibly leading to mankind's demise.

"And where is that?" Elsa asked,

"Queen Elsa-" He began to say.

"You can just call me Elsa." Elsa said nervously.

"Elsa, I cannot disclose any information about who I am or what happened where I was from. I info slips out if could alter the events in the future for the worst. "

"I understand. Elsa said dissapointed. There had to be something she could ask him!

"What is your favorite season?" Elsa asked. Chief thought about it, this question couldn't hurt to answer. But he never really stopped to think about what season he liked. He never had time to just sit back and enjoy nature. He was always constantly moving and spent a majority of time in space.

"Winter." Chief said.

"Really?" Elsa asked excitedly.

"I like snow, everything seems clean and pure." Chief said. Elsa was happy she was finally making progress with him. "Speaking of which, where did your powers come from?"

"I don't know, I was born with them. I used to play with them all the time when I was younger until the accident." Elsa said grimly.

"If you do not wish to talk about it that is alright." Chief said.

"No its okay, I've let it go." Elsa said reassuring him. "I was only eight and Anna was five, we snuck out of bed and went to the ballroom to play. I made an ice rink and made it snow. We were having so much fun till I accidently hit her in the head with my magic. After than we took her to the trolls and they erased her memory of my powers. My parents locked the castle gates and I was confined to my room till a few days ago at my coronation."

"You spent all those years alone in your room?" Chief said surprised. He had to admit he felt sorry for her. He could handle being alone but being cooped up in one room? He would go crazy.

"Yes, its in the past so I'm over it." Elsa said.

"Where are your parents?" Chief asked out of curiosity.

"They," Elsa said pausing. "They were lost at sea many years ago."

"I'm sorry." Chief said.

"No its okay, I just, I just wish I could have said goodbye." Elsa said sadly. Chief knew how she felt, he never had the chance to say goodbye to his parents, he didn't even remember them. They had arrived in the central marketplace where many people were celebrating the return of summer.

"Queen Elsa!" A man called out as the crowd made way for her and bowed.

"Our beautiful queen!" Elsa smiled knowing her people still loved her regardless of what had happened. The crowd went quiet once they saw Chief at her side. Chief had to admit it was weird seeing people afraid of him. In the rare instances he was around civilians he was swarmed with praise and questions.

"My people, I wish to introduce Master Chief. He saved my life and Princess Anna's life today. Were it not for him, my sister and I would be dead." Elsa said. Chief was never one for compliments.

"HAIL MASTER CHIEF!" A man yelled as the crowd started cheering. Chief groaned, he hated being in the spotlight like that. Elsa looked over at him, damn she wish she could see his face. It was so hard to read him with that helmet on. The two continued their way through the crowd with people kissing Elsa's hand and shaking hands with Chief. Soon they arrived at the castle where Kristoff and Anna were waiting for them. Anna and Elsa ran to each other and hugged again. They had a lot of time that needed to be made up.

"My queen!" A fat balding man said as he ran over and bowed down. "I am so glad to see you returned safely."

"You have my sister and Master Chief to thank for that Kai." Elsa said smiling gratefully. Kai looked up at the green man and started backing away.

"It's okay, he's friendly!" Anna said.

"I'm sure he is." Kai said gulping. "Quite a large fellow aren't you?"

"Master Chief will be joining us for dinner tonight." Elsa said. "Also see to it quarters are made for him and this young man here." She said pointing to Kristoff.

"Right away your highness!" Kai said as he ran back inside and began barking orders. Kristoff made his way to Chief with his legs shaking.

"So uh, no hard feelings about earlier right?" Kristoff said nervously to Chief referring to the incident with the pickaxe.

"You were only trying to protect her." Chief said looking to Anna who waved back. "I can't blame you for that."

"Well that's a relief!" Kristoff said smacking his hand on Chief's back only to bruise it from the armor. Anna and Elsa let out a giggle at seeing Kristoff grab his hand in pain.

"Come inside gentlemen, Arendelle owes you two a great debt." Elsa said as the group entered the castle building. Kristoff looked around at the lavish interior, how nice it must be to live here instead of run down tents in the mountain. Chief looked at the paintings and was curious about them, he recognized a few famous ones but there were others that he had never even heard of. He looked back to Elsa who looked so happy. A massive difference compared to when he met her yesterday when she was so scared. He was happy for her, after living a life in war Chief had come to appreciate the little things. If only he could get the one he loved back. No! He had to move on, Cortana was gone. She wouldn't want him to live his life like this anymore. There was no Covenant here, no Flood or Insurrection. There was no need for Spartan-117 here. Everything in his old life was gone. Maybe it was time to retire as the Master Chief. Maybe, just maybe he could start over here, live the life he never had.

"Master Chief-" Elsa began to say.

"John." Chief said.

"Pardon me?" Elsa said confused.

"That's my real name, John." Chief said. Elsa and Anna gasped, he was finally coming out of his shell!

"Hmmm, he doesn't seem like a John to me. He seems more like a Victor don't you think?" Anna asked Kristoff who just laughed in response.

"Okay John." Elsa said happily. "Would you like some time to fix yourself up?"

"Yes that would be nice." He said. "Is there anywhere I could shower?"

"Shower? You mean bathe?" Elsa said. John forgot showers were not yet invented.

"If you can find a tub big enough for me yes." Chief said. Elsa took note of his large size and nodded.

"Follow me." Elsa said as John started walking with her. They walked through two hallways till they arrived at a wooden door title 'Bathroom'. Elsa walked in and saw three maids in there heating hot water after it had all been frozen earlier.

"Your majesty." They said as the bowed down to her.

"Could you prepare a bath for my friend out here?" Elsa asked. The three maids nodded as they began to pour the hot water into a large tub. Elsa walked back out and saw John patiently waiting there for her. Chief realized he was going to have to take his armor off. Something he was not enthusiastic about. He felt naked without it, vulnerable. He also was never one to show his face, very few people had ever seen his face.

"John can I ask you something?" Elsa asked.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Why did you help me? Why didn't you run when you saw my powers?" Elsa asked.

"It's my job to protect the innocent. When I saw you I saw you meant to harm, you were just scared." Chief said.

"My powers didn't frighten you?" Elsa inquired.

"I was shocked at first but I cannot judge those who have extraordinary abilities like that." Chief said.

 _Because Elsa reminds you of her._

"NO!" Chief said outloud making Elsa look at him funny.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Just had a bad memory." Chief said.

"Your highness! The bath is ready!" A young woman called out. Chief went to take his helmet off then hesitated. He would wait till no one was around.

"I'll see you at six." Chief said as he walked in.

"Wait- Okay." Elsa said wanting to see what he looked like without his helmet. Chief walked into the bathroom and saw a large steaming tub waiting for him. He did not like the idea of baths, you were basically sitting in your filth. He couldn't complain though, at least he had a way to clean himself. Elsa walked back downstairs to Anna and Kristoff.

"So what did he look like?" Anna asked.

"I didn't see." Elsa said. "He waited till he was inside to take his armor off."

"Oh!" Anna pouted disappointed.

"I need to go, I can't leave Sven outside by himself." Kristoff said. "What time do you want me back?"

"Six." Anna said. Kristoff gave her a smile as he walked outside to tend to his reindeer. Anna went back over to Elsa to discuss what to do with John.

"What is he gonna do now?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Elsa said wondering if she should reveal to Anna he was from the future. Elsa eventually decided that Anna must have figured he wasn't from around here so she decided to spill the beans.

"Anna this is gonna sound crazy, he is from eight hundred years in the future." Elsa said awkwardly. Anna gave her a funny look but replaced it with a normal look.

"Actually I can believe that." Anna said. "He has all those fancy gadgets."

"Wait so you don't think I'm crazy?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa look at him! He is like ten feet tall covered in armor bullets and cannonballs just deflect off of!" Anna said. "It'd be crazy to not think he came from the future."

"True." Elsa said. "He has nowhere to go, I offered him a place in Arendelle and he said he would consider it."

"That would be great!" Anna said.

"We would have to keep him a secret to other kingdoms." Elsa said.

"How come?" Anna asked.

"You have seen what he can do, Imagine what he would do to a whole army!" Elsa said. "Other kingdoms would feel threatened, they are already intimidated by my powers, John would only increase their paranoia."

"Do you anything more about him?" Anna asked.

"Only that winter is his favorite season." Elsa said.

"Aww how sweet." Anna said fluttering eyes causing Elsa to blush.

* * *

Once Chief was alone in the room he began to take his armor off. He brought his hands to his helmet and slowly pulled it off. A hissing sound heard as the helmet's seal broke. He pulled it off and looked at himself in the mirror. Rather longer brown hair covering his ears and eyes. It was greasy and shiny from all the sweat he endued. His skin so pale it rivaled Elsa's, a result of a lifetime in armor. His heavy weary green eyes stared back at him blankly as he brought his hand to his face. So littered with scars and marks. A fresh black eye and dried blood from today, his left cheek deformed from plasma burns. A heavy red scar going down his right eye. Part of his left ear missing. A small stubble of facial hair on his mouth. This is who he was, not Master Chief, not Spartan-117, this was John. He sighed as he took the rest of his armor off and gently put it down on the ground. He eventually slipped off his last layer of clothing and looked at the hot bath. He slowly lowered his foot and let it sink into the water. The hot water soothing his strained and exhausted muscles. He let out an ectastic sigh as he slid his body in. This was a comfort he had never known before. He just wanted to submerge himself and stay under forever. He washed himself clean as he felt the once hot water start to get cold. When it was time to get out he went and grabbed a towel and heard a knock on the door. Once the towel was rapped around his waist. He walked over the door and opened it. He found a bundle of clothes with a note on top.

 _John,_

 _These were the largest clothes we could find. You must be uncomfortable in that armor._

 _-Elsa._

John looked at clothes for a moment and pondered. He did not like being outside his armor, he felt vulnerable. He had to remind himself there were no aliens here. He didn't want to leave his armor to be tampered with though. Then again, no tool or weapon in this era could hope to break his armor. John also was never one to reveal his face but he knew the helmet had to come off eventually. He sighed as he grabbed the clothes and began putting them on. There was a large pair of black leather pants and and white long sleeve shirt with a large pair of black boots. John figured these must be for the occasional giant that comes through town. He put the clothes on happy to see they fit. They were very tight and hugged to his muscular frame but they fit nonetheless. He wondered what to do with his hair. It was very annoying being this long. He could shave it of course but that would take to long. He noticed earlier some of the men having their hair tied back in ponytails. He looked for a band of some sort and found a small piece of leather on the sink. He tied his hair back so it would not get in his eye. He looked in the mirror again and sighed, no amount of cleaning would ever hide those scars. He looked at the clock and saw it almost six! Had he really spent two hours in here? He grabbed all his armor and put in a neat pile and put it behind the tub so no one would find. Not that they could lift it anyway, the armor weighed over a thousand pounds. He made his way out the door and headed down the hallway to the dining hall.

* * *

Kristoff and Anna play fought with each other as Elsa impatiently waited for John. She wanted to see what he looked like! She really hoped he didn't come down his armor which he most likely did. They heard a knocking at the door as Elsa looked up excitedly. The door opened and in walked a very tall muscular man. Elsa and Anna gasped. His clothes threatening to rip under his massive musculature. His long brown hair combed and tied in the back. His strong jawline sporting a light stubble. What astonished them the most was the massive amount of scars on his body.

"J-j-john?" Elsa asked. He looked, gorgeous! Not at all what she was expecting. She had to admit something about those scars made him seem, hot.

"Yes?" He replied.

"So thats what you look like?" Anna said inspecting him earning a jealous look from Kristoff. John awkwardly went to the chair across next to Elsa who was sitting at the end. The chair creaked under his weight and threatened to break.

"Don't worry, those chairs can support up to two hundred and seventy pounds." Elsa said.

"That won't be e-" He said as the chair gave out underneath him as he hit the ground hard. A feeling of anger and embarassemet flowed through him.

"It's okay!" Anna said. "We have plenty!"

"I'm about three hundred pounds, you have anything sturdier?" John asked.

"Of course, Kai!" Elsa called out for her butler who ran over to her.

"Yes your highness?" He said bowing.

"Is there a stronger chair for him?" Elsa asked. Kai looked at the shattered wooden chair and gulped in fear.

"Y-yes, I will go grab one of the iron chairs." Kai said quickly running away. John sighed as he awkwardly stood up waiting for a new seat. He raised up his hand to rub a few stray strands of hair out of his face. His massive bicep contracting underneath the shirt. Elsa realized she was staring and quickly looked away. She hoped he didn't see her!

"Your chair sir." Kai said quickly placing down the iron chair. Chief slowly lowered himself and tested its sturdiness before completely sitting down in it. Satisfied it would hold, he offered a thanks to Kai.

"Thank you." He said.

"O-of course!" Kai said quickly walking away. The four sat down and talked about various things except for Chief who remained eerily silent the whole time.

"John would you like some water?" Anna asked.

"Yes please." He said as Anna handed him a glass. She couldn't believe how massive his hands were! His hand literally was bigger then the glass itself! He brought it to his mouth and drank it quenching his thirst. Dinner was brought out as chefs gave out plates of cod and vegetables. Chief looked curiosly at the food in front of him. He can't remember the last time he had a real meal. He had been living off MRE's and mess hall food for the last twenty years. He cut a piece of fish with his fork and knife. Elsa took note of how he held his knife in a reverse grip as if he was preparing to kill someone. He brought the fish to his mouth and his eyes open wide.

"Something wrong sir?" The chef asked.

"This is... amazing!" John said. "I've never had anything like it!" Elsa and Anna giggled at his reaction.

"If you thought that was good just wait till desert good sir." The chef said beaming at the compliment. He watched as John and Kristoff wolfed down the entire plate quickly. He took note of John's size and decided it was going to take a lot to fill them up.

"Don't you worry, we have plenty to fill you up big boys!" The chef said as he walked back to the kitchen to bring out more. He thought it was comical how Kristoff and John wolfed their food down while Elsa and Anna took little lady like nibbles

"So John have you considered my offer?" Elsa asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm still debating." John said. "Though I do admit I do not know where I will go or what I will do."

"What you need is a hobby." Kristoff said with his mouth still full.

"Eww Kristoff! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Anna scolded.

"Sorry!" Kristoff said swallowing before turning back to Chief. "What do you like to do? What are you good at?"

"Fighting and war." Chief said. It was sad but it was the truth. If you needed an armada of Covenant carriers destroyed, he was the man to do it. Needed a parasitic alien life form that fed on intelligent life sterilized? He was your guy. Needed a weapon that could destroy all life in the galaxy disabled? He was the man to call.

"Okay how about something simpler?" Kristoff said. "How about carpentry? Or farming? Maybe ice harvesting?"

"Ice harvesting?" Chief said again forgetting fridges did not yet exist.

"We cut up the ice from the mountains and bring it here so people can keep their meat and poultry fresh or to keep their drink cool. Plus you get to play with sharp objects!" Kristoff said.

"I appreciate the offer but that doesn't seem like my strong suit." John said.

"How about fishing? We could always use more fisherman." Anna suggested.

"Like I said, war is all I know." Chief said.

"I suppose I could give you a spot in the guard." Elsa said. She saw John's face light up.

"What would I do?" John asked.

"The Royal Guard is very prestigious and rigorous but I'm sure you would have no problem." Elsa said smiling. "Your job would be to protect my sister and I and all foreign royal dignitaries."

"Would I see action?" John asked. He wasn't enthusiastic about standing around all day.

"I am a Queen with magical powers, you know how many people probably want me dead?" Elsa said jokingly.

"Plus the pay is pretty good." Anna added. Chief figured he was going to need money to live here even though he never had any money of his own. Everything he ever needed was supplied by the UNSC.

"Well I guess I could do that." Chief said.

"But you cannot wear your armor or use any of your weapons." Elsa said.

"And why would that be?" Chief asked.

"People are already paranoid of this Kingdom because of my powers. Could you imagine the panic if they we had an indestructible soldier from the future?" Elsa said.

"True, its human nature to be scared by what you don't understand." Chief said. He also didn't want people to somehow reverse engineer his weapons and alter the timeline.

"So you will do it then?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Chief said.

"YAY! Youre staying!" Anna cheered.

"You can start tomorrow if you would like. There is a position open." Elsa said. "I take it you don't need training."

 _Considering I spent my entire childhood and teenage years in training I hope I wouldn't have too._ "That would be a negative."

"Excellent, well Sir John welcome to the Arendelle Royal Guard. Stop by the blacksmith and he will forge you a sword and musket." Elsa said. John felt himself grin on the inside. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

 **Whew that was a long chapter! Please leave reviews it helps motivate me to write more!**

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After dinner was finished, Kristoff kissed Anna good-bye as he left the castle to fetch Sven. It was the peak of summer and ice was at a huge demand. Sure Elsa could just make ice but she did not want to put the ice harvesters out of business and leave them without a job. John stood up and stretched quite groggy after this amazing meal.

"Thank you for the meal." John said. He couldn't wait to try out new foods! He suddenly frowned as he realized some personal favorites such as pizza and burgers did not yet exist.

"It was a pleasure John." Elsa said. "Come I will show you to your room."

"Yes ma'am." John said.

"Ma'am?" Elsa said raising an eyebrow.

"Old habits die hard." John said. Elsa smiled as she escorted John out of the dining hall and up towards his room.

"You are free to roam the castle during your stay. Any room is too your leisure as long as you knock." Elsa said.

"Do you have a weight room?" John asked. He needed to stay in shape in case the unbelievable happened which it usually did.

"Weight room?" Elsa asked. John sighed, he was never gonna get used to this.

"Do you have an area your soldiers go to physically train?" John asked.

"There is an arena near the barracks where our soldiers do their daily routines." Elsa said. She wondered how much he could lift, he certainly must be able to do a lot with all that muscle. She had seen some very muscular guards but none compared to this mountain of muscle next to her. They approached a small wooden door and stopped in front of it.

"Here is your room." Elsa said. John walked in and saw a simple bed and closet. He looked at the bed in front of him, a real bed! Not a crappy cot or cyro stasis!

"Is there anything else you need in here?" Elsa asked.

"This is fine, I'm only gonna be here for the night." John said patting the bed.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked disappointed.

"I can't just live in a castle like this, surely there are more hardworking deserving people out there." John said.

"John you saved my sister's life, saved my life, and helped stop a madman from taking over the kingdom. Believe me when I say no one is more deserving than you." Elsa said. "Besides all officer's in the Royal Guard live in the castle."

"But I am not an officer." John protested.

"Not now." Elsa said. "However I am the queen, I have the authority to appoint my guardians and since my last Captain tried to aid in my assassination there is a spot open." She said referring to the previous Captain who attempted to kill her with Hans. Though he had been pardoned he had lost his position.

"Very well." Chief said. "I believe I have everything I need."

"I must return to my quarters, I have many things to attend to. Let me or my sister know if you need anything." Elsa said leaving the room. Elsa sighed, she wished she could stay with him. She didn't know why she felt such attachment to him. Was it because he saved her life? Was it because he was the first male she had contact with besides Kai and her father? Or was it because despite how quiet they were, they shared so much in common? There was more to that man than meets the eyes, she understood why he couldn't talk about it but she was still curious. She would dwell on it more when she had time, for now she had to sign a lot of documents regarding trade and laws. Chief laid down on the bed and felt like he was sitting on a cloud, it was so soft and warm. His beaten and abused body had longed for this. His mind drifted to the Snow Queen. Although he had never had any contact with woman aside from Dr. Halsey and the other spartans. He did have to admit Elsa was very beautiful. Though he knew true beauty came from within. She was very shy yet very professional when spoken to. He had so much in common with her, both were 'freaks of nature', both had a past that haunted them greatly, neither had lived remotely close to a normal life. Thinking about Elsa helped take his mind off Cortana. He really missed her, he had to let go though. She was gone forever. Chief suddenly remembered he left his armor in the bathing room and that he had to speak to Grandpabbie. He looked at the time, 1945 hours. It was still daylight but it would be dark soon. He was not intimidated by what lurked in the forests at night. No lifeform could ever be more horrifying than the Flood. Chief got out of bed and walked out the door and headed to the bathing room. He knocked to make sure it was empty. When he heard no response he turned the knob and entered. He went behind the tub and saw his armor the way he left it. He took off the clothes he was wearing and began putting on his armor. It was a tedious process without a technician to help. He sighed in pleasure as he felt the familiar gel layer surround his body and the musty sweaty smell of his helmet. Once he heard the hissing and pop indicating it was sealed he grabbed his weapons and headed out the door. Hopefully the people recognized him at this point so they would not freak out. Still though, he preferred to avoid running into someone as he did not want to be pounded by questions. He only hoped word of his existence wouldn't spread from Arendelle to the rest of the world. He saw a small door on the side of one of the towers overlooking the water. If he used his jetpack he could accelerate underwater and that way he would be unseen. (AN The doorway I am talking about is the same one Elsa used to run away in the movie at her coronation.) Chief made his way to the door only bumping into an occasional guard or servant who quickly got out of his way. Chief closed the door behind him when he arrived and made his way to the water. He stepped in and walked forward until he was submerged under the water. His feet stood planted to the seafloor due to the immense weight and density of his armor. He could just walk till he got to the other side but he had ways to go and walking underwater was painstakingly slow. He activated his jet pack as it gave him a burst forward leaving a mass of bubbles in his wake and scaring away all the fish which he could of swore his advanced hearing picked up the cursing of fisherman. He eventually arrived on the other side and activated the waypoint system in his helmet. He had the castle, Elsa's Ice palace, and the trolls valley saved onto his waypoint system. A tiny yellow arrow appeared in his HUD which told him which way to go. It was much easier trekking through this forest without snow and ice everywhere. After walking for a little over forty minutes he arrived at where his HUD told him too. He looked around to see the many rocks lying still across the small valley. His motion detector went off as he turned to see one of the larger rocks rolling his way. It unfolded into Grandpabbie who looked like he had been expecting him.

"How are you doing John?" Pabbie asked.

"I'm doing well." Chief said. "Now can you explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"Yes of course take a seat." Pabbie said as John sat down. "You are probably wondering how I know your name."

"Yes." Chief said.

"As you know I have magical capabilities. One of those capabilities is to look into someone's soul." Pabbie said.

"An invasion of privacy.." Chief muttered.

"Not necessarily, reading the mind would be an invasion of privacy. Looking at the soul only tells the name and how much trauma one has been through and I can say John in all my hundreds of years of life you have been through the most." Pabbie said.

"Do you know how I got here?" Chief asked.

"Exactly what the circumstances were I cannot say." Pabbie said. "But I do believe it was fate you were brought here."

"But what about humanity? The war?" Chief asked.

"Was your war over?" Pabbie asked.

"Yes." Chief said. The Covenant, the Insurrection, The Flood, and the Didact were all defeated. As far as he knew, humanity was safe.

"Is there anyone you left behind in your time?" Pabbie asked.

"No." Chief said. Everyone he ever knew was dead.

"Then perhaps it was an act of fate and mercy you were brought here John." Pabbie said. "This is your chance at a new life, I would not waste it."

"So you have no idea how I got here?" John asked.

"There is a power in the universe far superior to my own. One that has infinite wisdom and knowledge." Pabbie said.

"You mean like, God?" Chief asked. He had never been a very devout religious person but he had found himself in many situations praying for some heavenly help during his darker hours.

"If that is what you wish to call Him they yes." Pabbie said. "I also have sensed you will be needed greatly in the coming months."

"How so?" Chief asked.

"Queen Elsa may have learned to control her powers but there are still many trials to come." Pabbie said. "People are scared of her, people will try to kill her. Perhaps worse of all, people will use her for their own personal agendas. She may have power over ice and snow but she is still just as mortal as anyone else and she can be hurt. You must protect her."

"Why me?" John asked.

"You two share much in common John." Pabbie said. "I am sure where you were from many people were intimidated by you correct?"

"I was called 'Demon' by the enemy and 'freak' by my allies." Chief said.

"Queen Elsa was no different. Some view her as a witch." Pabbie said. "Some want her dead."

"They will have to get through me first." Chief said.

"You seem attached to her." Pabbie pointed out.

"It's my job to protect the innocent." Chief said. Pabbie knew he wasn't going to get much more out of this quiet concealed man.

"Just one more thing and you may go." Pabbie said. "I am sure Queen Elsa has already told you this and you know for yourself but you cannot reveal yourself in public with your armor or weapons."

"Many Arendelle citizens had already seen me along with some dignitaries from other countries." Chief pointed out.

"I advise she comes out publicly and says you have disappeared without a trace." Pabbie said. "In which case you must never ever come out like this again."

"You want her to lie?" Chief asked disappointed.

"You know the consequences of your past getting revealed as much as I do." Pabbie said. "It is for the best."

"Very well." Chief said looking to see the darkness now setting in. "I should head back."

"Farewell John, remember what I told you." Pabbie said. John nodded as Pabbie rolled back into a stone and rolled off into the distance. Chief turned and began his long walk back to the castle. John grunted as he felt the nasty pain in his side shoot up his body. He had forgotten all about his broken rib! Luckily it had only been a hairline fracture, as long as he was careful it would heal on its own.

* * *

"Can you believe this!" An elder man yelled. "First they have a queen with magical powers and now a demon who is unkillable!"

"We must act soon!" Another yelled. "Can you imagine the unholy offspring of those two? One who wields power over ice and is indestructable?"

"Calm down lads." A smoother voice said from a man who just took a swig of ale and puffing on a pipe. "This demon, this, Master Chief, has not been seen since yesterday. It may have very well just been one of the Ice Bitch's illusions."

"Illusions? Are you mad Johann?" The elder man yelled back.

"I was up at her tower to retrieve her, she created a large ice monster. She could have very well done the same making this man out of ice and changing its colors to green. It is the only logical explanation." The man named Johann said.

"And why should we trust you?" The elder man said as his two thugs drew their knives. "You were her guard!"

"Were' being the key word there." Johann said chugging down his ale and wiping the foam off of his mouth. "The bitch fired me and left me humiliated to all of Arendelle, I crave revenge. You want castle schematics?" He said throwing a detailed map of the Arendelle Castle onto the table.

"Not bad Johann." The bearded man said looking deviously at the schematics. "Forgive my skepticism."

"All is forgiven Duke." Johann said. "Unfortunately I cannot say the same for the Royal Sisters."

* * *

Elsa finished all her work for the day and looked at the clock. It was almost ten! She yawned in a rather un ladylike manner but she didn't care. She had an exhausting few days. Between almost getting killed and meeting a spaceman from almost a thousand years in the future, to say she had a weird say was an understatement. She changed out of her ice dress and put on a silk nightgown. She loved the feeling of the soft material against her soft cold skin. She decided to have a glass of wine to end her day. She exited her room and headed towards her sister's room. Elsa was so tired she forgot to knock and walked in on Anna fully naked in the middle of changing.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled covering herself up.

"SORRY!" Elsa yelled as her face flushed red. She shut the door and waited for Anna to finish changing..

"Sheesh all those years of knocking on your door you'd think you would have picked up the habit!" Anna said jokingly. Elsa felt her heart fill with guilt at hearing that but she did not want to ruin the mood so she let it slide. Anna opened the door in her own nightgown and confronted Elsa. "So what is it you needed?"

"I was just going for some wine and I thought you would want some?" Elsa said.

"But I'm not old en-" Anna began to say.

"I'm the queen, I declare you're old enough to have a drink with your older sister." Elsa said smiling. Anna giggled as the two walked downstairs to the winery where they saw Kai finishing up his work.

"Evening miladies." Kai said bowing. "May I help you?"

"Just here for some wine. We had quite a day as you can tell." Elsa said.

"Right away your highness! I know just the drink!" Kai said as he entered the room full of barrels and bottle. He was in there for about ten minutes till he emerged with a glass of red wine with some dust on it.

"Normandie 1776, it was a gift from President George Washington to your grandfather seventy years ago." Kai said. "Your father told me to open it the day you learned to control your powers."

"Thank you Kai." Elsa said taking the bottle. "Will you be having a glass yourself?"

"I've had my fair share of drink for the day." Kai said patting his bulging gut with a laugh as he left to retire for the night. Elsa and Anna sat down as Elsa pulled out two glasses and poured the wine into the glasses. The smell of grape and alcohol filled the air.

"From President Washington?" Anna said. "Wow this stuff is old!"

"Grandpa did not like the British." Elsa said laughing. "That's why him and Washington got along so well."

"A toast to you controlling your powers." Anna said raising her glass.

"And to us." Elsa said as they clinked their glasses together as the drank the wine. Elsa giggled at the twisted look on Anna's face from the bitter taste of the liquor. She gagged a little as she swallowed it down.

"A little strong for you?" Elsa asked laughing.

"BLEH!" Anna said sticking her tongue. "How do people drink this stuff?"

"Once you have enough you won't even notice the taste anymore." Elsa said smiling. She had to be careful, this was her first time drinking and she did not want to be hungover the next morning.

"Well I'm going to bed." Anna said yawning. She walked over to Elsa and kissed her on the cheek. "G'night." Elsa kissed her back as she decided to have one more glass. Apparently one more turned to two more, then three more and so on. Elsa felt a little dizzy and giggly after her fifth glass, she was a small woman and she had no tolerance. She decided that was enough for the night as she brought bottle back to the cellar. She stumbled a bit as she made her way back to her room. John had entered the castle the same way he left, through the water and the tower. Once he was inside he walked to his room and shed his armor. He fell back on his bed wearing just a pair of silk trousers. He sighed in content as his body melted into the soft feathers of the bed. He suddenly felt a tingling sensation in his bladder and got up looking for a toilet. He searched frantically around his room and eventually ran outside into the hall to find one. John suddenly felt a sense of dread come over him.

Did toilets even exist yet?

Shit! What was he gonna do! He thought back to all those history classes but couldn't remember when the toilet was invented. Not that that was something he needed to know to be a Spartan anyway. He could feel the burning in his groin from his bladder demanding to be released. He heard a woman's voice from around the corner and saw Elsa stumbling her way through the hallways. John saw as she knocked into a suit of armor and he ran over to help her.

"Oh John! *hic*" She said slurring a little. John could smell the alcohol in her breath. Great, she was drunk. So much for finding out where a toilet was.

"Are you intoxicated?" John asked already knowing she was.

"*hic* Intoximaicated what? *hic* You mean druuuuuuunk? *hic*" Elsa asked laughing. "You're sooooooooo *hic* fuuuuuunnnnyyy!"

"Great." John said. "Elsa do you need help getting up the stairs?"

"*hic* No I'm fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" She said shooting a blast of ice at the floor. John completely forgot about her powers, having ice powers while drunk could he as deadly as driving while drunk! He saw her slip on the ice she made and before she could say anythning, John swooped in and caught her in his arms.

"You are too intoxicated to make it any farther. I will escort you." John said. He knew it would not look good if he was carrying a drunk woman to her room while he was already half naked but he really didn't care what anyone said. He knew he wasn't doing anything bad and that's all that mattered to him. He scooped her up and carried her to her room. He then realized he had no idea where her room is and he couldn't ask her since she probably wouldn't remember.

"Loook at yoooouuu all muscly!" She said giggling poking her finger into his pectorals. John decided that he was going to have to leave he in his room. He couldn't let her wander around this drunk and he had no idea where her room was. He carried her back to his room and gently set her down on his bed where she rolled around a bit.

"I-I-I looooooove chocoool-" Elsa said yawning as sleep over took her. John grabbed his pants and shirt and threw them on. He pulled off the cushion from one the chairs and put it underneath his head as he laid on the floor. He then realized that she probably had servants come get her in the morning. If someone walked in and saw them in the room together it would give rise to rumors of scandals. Chief decided he would let her sleep for a while then he would wake her up to bring her to her room. He hoped the alcohol would wear off by then. He stared at the grandfather clock in his room till he felt another burning sensation in his groin.

He still had to pee!

 **A little comedy in this chapter. I suck at writing drunk dialogue so I hope I got it right. Next couple chapters will see a rise in action and drama. R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chief sat patiently on the floor as the hours ticked by. He eventually found a toilet down the hallway and relieved himself. It was one of the earli Elsa had started snoring lightly as she started talking in her sleep. Something about chocolate rivers and oceans. Chief felt his eyes start to droop but he quickly woke himself back up. After all he had been sleeping for four years straight. He started doing pushups to both keep him occupied and to pass the time. He saw the hour hand on the grandfather clock strike four o clock. He decided he should get Elsa up now. He walked over to her and saw her sleeping peacefully on the soft bed. At first he didn't want to wake her, she looked so comfortable and peaceful. He gently put his large hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her.

"Elsa?" John said. Elsa's blue eyes slowly opened as she gave out a groan. "Elsa you need to get up I have to get you to your room."

"What?" Elsa said shooting up. Her blonde hair now a mess and her head pounding with a light headache. "Oh!" She said rubbing her head. She looked to John who stood their expressionless. "What happened?"

"You had too much to drink last night. I was going to bring you to your room but I had no idea where it was and you were too intoxicated to make it there yourself." John said. Elsa was touched by his chivalry.

"Did I do anything, embarassing?" Elsa asked flushing red.

"No." John said truthfully. Elsa sighed a breath of relief as she looked outside and saw it was still dark out.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"0405." John said. "I got you up early so you could go to your room before your servants came to wake you."

"Thank you John. I should not have drank so much, that was very irresponsible of me." Elsa said ashamed of herself for such reckless behavior.

"I spoke with Grandpabbie yesterday." John said. "He told me to tell you that you should tell your kingdom I vanished without a trace."

"But so many people have seen you." Elsa said.

"Yes but it would be wise for me to fall off the grid." John said.

"You're leaving?" Elsa said sadly.

"No, I just won't put my armor on." John said.

"Very well, I'll address the kingdom today." Elsa looked at John as he grasped his side in pain.

"Whats wrong?" Elsa asked concerned walking over to him.

"It's nothing serious, I just have a cracked rib." John grunted.

"A cracked rib?" Elsa cried. "John thats serious!"

"I'll be fine trust me. I have survived far worse." John said reassuring her.

"But you are in pain! You need a cast!" Elsa replied.

"You can't really cast a rib." John said.

"Let me try something." Elsa said walking over to him with her hand raised. She gently placed it on his stomach where she felt rock solid abdominal muscles beneath his clothing. She closed her eyes and concentrated as John was surrounded in a blue glow. He felt a cool relieving sensation where his rib was. Elsa pulled away from him leaving a blue handprint on his shirt.

"What did you do?" John asked grasping the area.

"Does it hurt still?" Elsa asked. John took a deep breath as he twisted his midsection. He was surprised to see no pain.

"No." John said.

"I froze the bone and used my ice to stabilize it." Elsa said.

"Is that safe?" John asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes, I concentrated the ice so it only surrounds your bone where the fracture is." Elsa said. John accepted her answer as he knew when the ice eventually melted his body would just absorb the water.

"Thank you." John said. "I feel much better now." The two looked at each other for a few silent moments before John broke the awkward silence.

"We need to get you back to your room." John said.

"Yes, of course." Elsa said as she headed towards the door.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" John asked. Elsa could see bags underneath his eyes and saw he must have been very tired. She would have like to have been around him longer but she wanted him to rest.

"I'll be okay, thank you John." Elsa said exiting the room quietly. Once she was out John practically jumped onto the bed and was out the minute his head hit the pillow. On her way back to her room, Elsa thought about John. He was a difficult man to read, he did all these selfless nice things simply because he said its his job. He expects nothing in return for his behavior. Most people would have wanted payment for helping royalty. She wished she could know more about him but she just couldn't which irked her to no end. She arrived at her room and went to lay down on her own bed till her servants came to wake her up.

* * *

"So Johann." The aging Duke of Weselton said pouring a wine into a glass for himself. "I see your need to kill Elsa, but why this Master Chief?"

"The bastard made a fool of me with his powers." Johann said taking a puff off his pipe filling the room with a sweet aroma. "Not only did he make me look like a weakling on the mountain, he humiliated me when he freed the ice bitch and I lost my job!"

"I get the feeling you haven't liked the Snow Queen much." The Duke said taking a sip of wine.

"No, since she was a teenager I wanted her dead. I was only informed of her powers because I was the Captain of the Guard. She was a menace to society, I should have killed her a long time ago." Johann said angrily.

"How do you plan on killing them exactly? They aren't exactly normal." The Duke pointed out.

"The witch may have powers but she is still just a fragile woman who couldn't hurt a fly were she normal." Johann said. "The demon is another matter, we fired our strongest cannons at him and it didn't even scratch him! His armor is indestructible! His speed and strength are absolutely out of this world. Not with a hundred men could you take him down! He is the devil himself!"

"All things have their Achilles heel." The Duke said. "He must have a weak spot, chink in his armor, something that could bring him down!"

"I will scout it out, I may have been banned from the Guard but I have not been banned from Arendelle. Make sure your men are ready." Johann said as he left to go back to Arendelle.

* * *

John slowly opened his eyes as he adjusted to the burning sunlight coming into his room. His body was both soothed and in pain from his first natural sleep on a real bed. His body went to work repairing itself from the damage it had been dealt while being tremendously sore from overuse. John looked over at the clock and was shocked to see it was well past noon! He quickly hopped out of bed and got dressed while trying to figure out what to do today. Elsa had mentioned a training arena for the Kingdom's soldiers. John decided he would go there but quickly decided against it when he raised his arms to put his shirt on and felt a burning pain in his shoulders and biceps. He figured he could use a real full day of rest for his body after beating the shit out of it for twenty years. He looked out the window and saw a large gathering of people outside in the courtyard. He picked up Elsa's voice in the distance as he listened to what she said.

"I am sure all of you have questions regarding Master Chief from the other day." Elsa said. "Soon after the thaw he disappeared without a trace. We have tried to track him down but to no avail." This led to much murmuring among the crowd. How could someone as big and violent as Master Chief just disappear?

"Our closest guess to what happened was that he was a magical being, quite possibly a wizard and used his magic to enhance his abilities." Elsa lied. It wasn't totally farfetched, after all wasn't she a witch herself?

"That is all for today." Elsa said as she turned and entered the castle as the crowd below began talking about Master Chief

"A wizard eh? Sounds like croc to me!"

"Well Queen Elsa has powers, who is to say there are not others like her?"

"I'm hungry!" Chief listened and decided that she had a good cover story. He opened his door and walked out to see Anna waiting for him.

"Hi John!" She said as she happily bounced.

"Hello Anna." He replied dully. Anna frowned, why didn't this guy loosen up a little?

"Watchu doin?" Anna asked.

"Going into town." Chief said.

"Oh well my sister said to give this to you!" Anna said fumbling around in her pocket in her dress and pulled out a thick bag. "Your first month's pay."

"How much is it?" Chief asked.

"Seven hundred krones." Anna said. Chief had no idea how krones in this time period worked. Currency and banking weren't a top priority in Spartan training.

"Anna I am not familiar with this currency." Chief said. "How much is all this worth exactly?"

"Well most homes around here run for around two hundreds krones and a horse is another one hundred so its a good amount!" Anna said. Chief looked at the bag and wondered what to do with it. He didn't really need anything since he already had food and housing. According to Elsa his weapons and uniforms had also been paid for. He decided he would go into town and look around and see if there was anything interesting.

"Thank you." Chief said as he walked past her and headed down the hallway. Anna opened her mouth to say something but he was already was about to leave when she saw his door had not been shut. She went to close it but then an idea popped into her mind.

"This is my chance to find out more about him, NO! It is rude to snoop through someone's things!" Anna said outloud. She started an internal battle with herself. This was her possibly only chance to find out more about him but she knew he would not like it if she went through his things. Anna tried to walk out of the room but her curiosity finally got the best of her as she walked in. She looked around the room opening drawers and closets for a journal, notebook, diary, anything! She found absolutely nothing there. She decided to take one last peak at the large chest in the back of his room. She tried opening it but it was locked, she tried budging it but it was unbelievably heavy.

"Sheesh what in here?" She said. She was standing there with her hands on her hip trying to figure out what to do. She needed to check that chest but it was locked and too heavy to move. Anna started searching all the drawers again to find a key which resulted in a long frantic search. John arrived in the town marketplace where merchants and traders set up shops to sell their goods. The smell of baked bread and fish dominated the air as John made his through the crowd. Most people moved out of the way for him for fear he would hurt them. Giants like John, though uncommon, were not rare. There were some people who were just naturally huge and strong. He felt his stomach growl as he realized he had skipped breakfast and lunch. He made his way to a small building he assumed to be a restaurant. He walked into the smell of ale and tobacco. Since it was past lunchtime the shop was mostly empty. He made his way to an empty table and sat down. A server quickly made his way over there.

"How may I help you sir?" A young blonde girl wearing a shirt that exposed her cleavage asked.

"What's the best thing you have?" John asked eager to try some new food.

"The cod is a popular hit sir." The maid said.

"I'll take that." John said as the maid walked away. He decided if he wanted anything else and looked at a nearby man chugging down a glass of ale. John overheard stories from many soldiers saying how nice the tingly feeling you got from alcohol was. He figured maybe one drink wouldn't hurt, he had never drank before so his tolerance would be low but then again with how large he was, he wouldn't even effect him.

"Ma'am!" John called out as the waitress turned around. "May I have an brew of ale with that?"

"Yes sir!" She said smiling and winking at him. John looked back to his table, the waitress seemed rather, interested in him. John patiently waited for his meal as the server brought over a mug of ale. John took note of the sway she put into her hips.

"Here you are sir." She said handing him the mug.

"Thank you." John said taking a sip. His face twisted as the bitter liquid flushed down his throat. He was not fond of the taste but the strange burning feeling he felt in his throat felt good in a weird way.

"First time I see." The server said walking to the seat. "May I?"

"Of course." John said not wanting to be rude. The server sat down crossing her arms to emphasize the size of her breasts.

"So where are you from handsome?" She asked.

"America." John lied.

"Ohh an american." The maid said slyly. "I like stubborn men." John, who was completely oblivious to sexual suggestion due to his upbringing, had no idea what she was talking about and simply went with it.

"I didn't catch your name Ms?" John said.

"Vilanna." She said. "Maybe we could take this out back?"

"Do you need help with something?" John asked as he hungrily observed his muscles.

"Why yes I do." She said. "There is something I need-"

"Excuse me Vilanna." A man's voice said as both John and Vilanna turned to see Kristoff enter the tavern. "My friend here is taken."

"Oh! Why are all the good ones taken!" She moaned as she left the table. Once she was gone Kristoff looked at John who had a confused look on his face.

"You mind if I join you?" Kristoff asked.

"Sure." John said as Kristoff sat down. "What did the lady need help with?"

"Come on John!" Kristoff said laughing. "You know damn well what she needed help with."

"No I don't, what if she needed help?" John asked. Kristoff looked at him with wide eyes, did he seriously not know what she was doing?

"John you do know she was seducing you right?" Kristoff said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"I was watching for a while, I saw the way she swayed her hips and looked at you. She was going to take you outside to have sex with you." Kristoff said.

"Sex? With me?" John asked. He knew what sex was but was only aware of its procreation and not its pleasure."Why would she want a child with me?"

"It's not like that John." Kristoff said. "She wanted you for your body."

"I still don't understand." John said. Kristoff sighed, despite his warrior background and reputation for killing, he had this innocent side to him.

"You'll understand one day." Kristoff said as another waitress brought John his food. This one was dressed much more conservatively than the previous one. John looked at his steaming meal with anticipation as he dug in and devoured the fish and side of vegetables that came with it. Kristoff silently sipped his ale as John demolished the platter in front of him.

"You know for a guy who acts all polite you sure need work on your table manners." Kristoff said putting his mug down. John looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he went back to work eating. "So how are you adapting?"

"Alright, it just feels weird, the culture is so, different from where I am from." John said.

"How is that?" Kristoff asked.

"It seems here everyone is loyal and humble, where I am from all people care about is money and power." John said.

"We have our fair share of money crazed weasels here." Kristoff said remembering the Duke of Weselton and Hans. "Luckily Elsa and Anna are not like that."

"Are you married you and her?" John asked. He did not see a ring but he always saw them together eating each other's faces off.

"Oh no no no!" Kristoff said. "We are just well, seeing each other."

"Is that allowed? I thought royals could only court other royals." John said.

"Yeah thats why we are trying to keep this a secret." Kristoff said. "Since she is a Princess and not the Queen she will not get as much fire for it. I don't think status should matter if two people really like each other."

"You are not with her just for her title are you?" John asked.

"NO!" Kristoff said raising his arms. "I'd care for her if she was a prostitute, I love Anna, not the Princess."

"Just checking, it is not uncommon to marry for wealth." John said.

"What about you and Elsa?" Kristoff asked. John almost spewed his ale.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I think she likes you." Kristoff said.

"And why is that?" John asked.

"Well according to her sister, Elsa was locked away for thirteen years with no contact. Elsa is very quiet and not very social, kind of like you actually." Kristoff said. "She seems comfortable around you."

"She talks to you and Anna." John pointed out.

"Well of course, Anna is her sister and I'm the guy who is seeing her sister so..." Kristoff said shrugging his shoulders. "Plus you tried to protect her on the mountain."

"Anyone else would have done the same." John replied.

"No." Kristoff said. "Many people would have killed her on sight for her powers. They were scared of her, you saw past her powers for who she was."

"I am not interested in a romantic relationship." John said as his mind drifted to Cortana. Just the thought of his AI made him fill with guilt and anger.

"Oh come on! Elsa is beautiful! Not as much as Anna of course but still she is a very nice woman." Kristoff began to say.

"I said I'm not interested." John muttered as his grip tightened.

"You never know, you might fall in lov-" Kristoff said.

"I said NOO!" John yelled breaking his mug from squeezing it to hard. The entire tavern went silent as Kristoff backed up in fear as John stood at his full height with an angered look in his eyes. John looked around to see everyone staring at him and Kristoff backed up in fear. John cursed as he had let his emotions get the best of him.

"I apologize for my behavior. I will be leaving now." John said leaving his payment for the food on the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to press any buttons." Kristoff said genuinely.

"Don't worry about it. I need to keep control of myself." John said leaving. He walked out of the tavern ashamed at himself. He brought his hand to his chest where he kept Cortana's chip on a necklace with his key to his trunk. His eyes widened as he felt nothing there. He looked down his chest to see he was missing his necklace!

* * *

"There you are!" Anna said finding a chain with a key and an odd square piece of metal. She looked curiously at the square piece of metal and stared at it. She figured it was just a piece of odd future jewelry. She took the key and placed it into the keyhole and heard it click as the chest popped open. She took a deep breath as she went to lift the lid. No going back now. She saw his armor and weapons neatly arranged in the large trunk. No wonder it had been so heavy. She snooped around for a bit but found much of it was too heavy for her to lift. No wonder John was so muscular, this armor had to have weighed a ton and he ran around in it like it was nothing! She found the only thing she was able to grab was his helmet which even then she struggled to carry. She lifted it out of the trunk and put the lid back on and locked it. She then neatly put the key back exactly where she found it. She grabbed his heavy helmet and struggled to carry it. She was almost knocked over by its intense weight as she stumbled side to side. The underused muscles in her arms contracting with all their might to hold the weight. Anna finally made it out of the room and a smile of triumph reached across her face.

"Oh great." She moaned looking at the stairs she had to climb to her room.

 **Sorry I haven't updated. I had to say goodbye to my dog and best friend who died unexpectedly a few days ago. I am still mourning for him so updating may take a while I grieve**

 **As usual R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

John ran back to the castle as fast as he could. He shivered at the though of someone messing around with his weapons and accidentely killing themselves or someone else. He arrived at the castle and ran up the stairs to his room and nearly broke the door down. He frantically tore apart his bed until he heard a clinging sound. He let out the breath he had been holding as he put it around his neck.

"I better check just in case." John said as he walked over to his trunk. He placed the key in the lock as the lid popped open. He opened the lid and began taking a tally of all his equipment.

"Energy sword, chestplate, undersuit, backplate,-" John said as he marked it down. He looked up to see his entire armor and weapons were squared away. All except-

"My helmet!" He cried as he frantically began searching for his helmet. He rechecked his tally three times as he tore apart the bed and drawers but could not find it.

"Shit this is bad!" He said as he ran out the door and started searching every room. Elsa sat in her study signing away on trade agreements as a light rain started to pick up outside. The light pitter patter of the rain was interrupted by a familiar knock.

"Elsa are you in there?" Elsa heard her sister ask.

"Yes come in." Elsa said happy she could take a break from all this paperwork.

"Could you come out here, I need your help." Anna said. Elsa got up and walked over to the door wondering what her sister could possibly need help with. Elsa opened the door to see a sweaty red Anna out of breath.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Elsa asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I just need help lifting this thing, I carried it all the way from across the castle and I just can't lift it any longer." Anna said as Elsa looked down to see a familiar looking helmet.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried. "Where did you get that? That is John's helmet!"

"Well I sorta went into his room while he wasn't there..." Anna said mustering the biggest puppy dog face she could while Elsa stood there with a scowl on her face.

"Anna this isn't ours! He would be very upset if he saw this! Take it back now!" Elsa yelled.

"Oh come on Elsa! This is chance to learn more about him! I know it was wrong to break into his room like that but maybe if we knew more about him we could help him come out of his shell! You of all people should know its not healthy to lock down your emotions!" Anna blurted. Elsa stood there shocked. She had to admit she was dying to find out more about this mystery man. Besides what harm could come from looking at a helmet? There was probably nothing there anyway.

"Plus I did haul it all the way over here." Anna pleaded as her arms screamed in pain from overuse.

"Okay lets bring it in here." Elsa said as she grabbed one end while Anna grabbed the other. "But we bring it back as soon as we are done got it?"

"Yes your highness." Anna teased as the two sisters lifted the helmet. Elsa let out a squeal, Anna was not very strong but Elsa was even weaker. Anna atleast got outside and ran around and climbed trees but Elsa had never left her room resulting in extremely low strength. The two sisters groaned in pain as they hauled the heavy helmet across the room and laid it down. Elsa waved her forearms around in order to relieve the burning pain she felt.

"AH ow ow ow!" Anna cried as her muscles began to recover. They were gonna be sore tomorrow that's for sure. After the two sisters let the pain die down they walked over to the helmet and examined it looking for any sort of personal item that belonged to John.

"BLEH!" Anna cried smelling the inside. "This thing reeks!" Elsa had to admit the heavy smell of sweat and odor in the helmet did not smell pleasant at all. She almost threw up from the atrocious stench. Elsa and Anna both held their breath and tried to only breath out their mouths as they continued their search.

"You see anything?" Anna asked getting frustrated.

"No I guess there was nothi-Wait." Elsa said finding a small switch on the inside of the golden visor. "There is a little switch here but I am not sure what it will do."

"Press it." Anna said.

"Anna I don't know what it will do! I can't just press it!" Elsa protested as Anna walked over and batted her hand away from the switch.

"You big baby." Anna said flipping the switch. Elsa closed her eyes expecting something bad to happen but saw all that occurred was small light go on inside. The helmet then shot out a beam of light on the nearby wall creating a square of light with text all over it.

"Woah." Anna said intrigued while Elsa backed away cautiously.

 **UNSC SPARTAN SIERRA-117 BATTLE LOG.**

 **2552-2556**

 **FIRST ENGAGEMENT- UNSC ORBITAL PLATFORM CAIRO**

 **FINAL ENGAGEMENT- ORBIT OVER EARTH IN UNKNOWN FORERUNNER SHIP (I know this wasn't John's first battle but it was the first battle he had in the Mk VI MJOLNIR)**

"Forerunner?" Elsa said confused. Anna walked over to the wall where the text was.

"This is so awesome!" She shrieked as she put her hand on the projected screen. She yelped as it suddenly changed and displayed the following text

 **UNSC SPARTAN SIERRA-117**

 **BATTLE OF NEW MOMBASSA, PLANET EARTH. COVENANT INVASION CONFIRMED:**

Anna and Elsa watched as the screen changed and showed a destroyed city on fire with bolts of light in the backgroud. Elsa and Anna were confused but then slowly realized this was from John's perspective.

 _"This Spartan-117, does anyone copy?" John asked through his radio._

 _"Master Chief? Is that you!" A man responded over the radio. "Thank God, we are pinned down by Brutes and Hunters and require immediate assistance!"_

 _"Acknowledged, I'm on my way." John said as he started sprinting._

"OH!" Elsa gasped as the video showed hundreds of dead bodies, some human, some were things she had never even seen before. Some of the bodies were in literal pieces with blood and guts spewed across the ground. Anna gagged at seeing the carnage.

 _"MASTER CHIEF! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" The man screamed as John broke out into an all out sprint. He went over a pile of rubble as six pairs of hunters and twenty five brutes unleashed hell on a squad of pinned down soldiers. John got to work as he pulled out his rocket launcher and took aim. Two rockets fired out as they struck the hunters resulting in an explosion on orange worms and blue armor. John then moved to a new position and reloaded and killed two more hunters. John heard a scream as he turned and saw a Brute biting off the head of a nearby young civilian woman. John charged the Brute and unloaded his rifle into the beast''s head killing it._

"Elsa?" Anna said cringing as she watched the carnage. " Elsa was too distracted to respond.

 _Is this what he had to endure? And to think I thought I lived in fear._ Elsa thought to herself as the footage showed John one on one with a reptilian like creature that had a split jaw. She watched as John repeatedly punched it before driving his knife into the alien's brain.

"I can't watch anymore! Anna turn it off!" Elsa cried.

"I'm trying!" Anna cried as she began pressing the screen hoping to change it. She was relieved to see when the battle footage turned off and the carnage stopped. The two sisters looked to see a new text now being displayed.

 **UNSC SPARTAN SIERRA 117**

 **FINAL ENGAGEMENT- ORBIT OVER EARTH: UNKNOWN VESSEL- 2556**

Elsa and Anna watched as the screen showed a much more calm peaceful video of what appeared to be a room that glowed blue. They watched as John slowly stood up and began calling someone's name.

"Who is Cortana?" Anna asked. Her question was answered when a beautiful woman entered John's view. There was something strange about her. She looked real but she glowed blue and appeared, translucent? Anna and Elsa watched as the two conversed revealing how John had somehow saved Earth from destruction only adding more respect for the mysterious man they knew. Nothing could prepare their hearts for what they heard next.

"I'm not coming with you this time." The woman named Cortana said.

"What?" John cried. The two sister picked up the fear in his voice.

"Most of me is down there. I only held back enough to get you off the ship." Cortana said. Elsa and Anna felt their hearts break as they watched John try hard to keep her alive. John was running through the hallways when his hearing picked up a familiar voice. No it couldnt be! Was she really here?

"Cortana?" He said as he ran to the source of the voice he arrived at a large double door with an eloquent snowflake design

"Welcome home John." Cortana said as she disappeared. The two sisters could not see John's face due to his helmet but could easily detect the pain in his heart. The shield surrounding gave way as he fell into oblivion. The two sisters were unaware it was Earth he was falling onto since space travel was still a hundred years away.

"Oh John." Anna said sadly. Elsa wiped a tear from her eye, what she had gone through was nothing compared to what John had to deal with. She looked at Anna who brought her hand to her face and cried softly.

"Anna?" Elsa said. "We have to bring his helmet back."

"That won't be necessary." A deep very angry voice growled. Elsa and Anna felt their hearts stop as they turned and saw John angrily staring at them.

* * *

 **Planet Earth 2556**

"What is going on here? Where is the Master Chief?" An elderly man who had commanded the UNSC fleets through the darkest days of the war angrily asked Captain Thomas Lasky, the CO of the UNSC Infinity.

"He did his job sir." Lasky said. The last he saw of the Chief, he had taken a Longsword to intercept the Didact. That was back on Requim, still Lasky saw the Didact's ship firing on Earth and saw it explode. He knew that was the Chief.

"Our last surviving Spartan." Hood sighed. John, along with all the other Spartan-II's were either MIA or KIA. Original protocal during the war was that no spartan could be listed as KIA in order to keep morale up. It would be devastating for humanity to know that their seemingly indestructible soldiers could be killed after all. After the war ended however, the Spartans who were MIA were released as KIA to the public and a memorial was built in the city of Brussels on Earth. As far as Lord Hood knew, John 117 was the only surviving spartan.

"What about that enemy ship?" Hood asked.

"Destroyed, no traces have been found." Lasky reported. "We lost the AI Cortana as well."

"Damn." Hood said. Chief and Cortana were the deadliest duo in the universe. He knew Cortana's lifespan was up, AI's only had lifespan of several years and it had been four since Chief went missing. "I thought Spartans couldn't die Captain, how I wish that were true. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir!" Lasky said as he exited the room. Hood looked out at the blue earth below him. Such a beautiful planet, he found it hard to believe someone was willing to burn it. Hood sighed as went to his desk and pulled out a bottle of aged whiskey and a sweet williams cigar.

* * *

"J-John we-!" Elsa tried to say as John angrily snatched his helmet away from them. Anger visible in his eyes.

"How dare you!" John yelled. "I trusted you!"

"John listen it was my fault! I took it from your chest!" Anna said trying to not get Elsa in trouble.

"QUIET!" John yelled smashing his fist into the wall which left a large hole resulting in a shriek from the sisters. "Do you two realize what you have done?!"

"Joh-" Elsa tried to say.

"That was top secret classified info on my helmet. Weapons designs, combat footage, intel on every known major figure in my timeline. What would have happened if some crazed person saw that huh? Or worse what if they got ahold of MY armor and weapons?" John yelled. The veins in his neck popped out as his head turned red from sheer anger. Elsa and Anna backed into a corner honestly scared to death of this angry man.

"And worst of all!" John said choking up. "You reminded me of HER!" John's voice grew softer as he brought his hands to his head. Years of holding back feelings and PTSD finally came flowing out of him. His grip on the nearby desk was so great he completely snapped off the part he was gripping. Flashbacks of all the most traumatic things in his life came at him at once. His kidnapping, his augmentations, the burning of worlds, the Flood. He shut his eyes tight as he fell back and broke a table that was behind him. He shouldn't be feeling like this! He was a spartan! No, he was human before anything.

"John are you okay?" Elsa asked slowly approaching John who was muttering into his arm.

"Get away from me." He growled angrily as Elsa slowly backed away. Anna felt horrible, if only she had left his stuff alone this wouldn't be happening! John slowly got up and walked away. Elsa looked to Anna who was still sniffling from guilt. The two sisters ran down the stairs to see John grabbing his chest and his few belongings.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked.

"Somewhere away from here." John said. "I am leaving Arendelle."

"John I'm sorry! I know it was wrong of me to do go through your stuff! I know I did a horrible thing!" Anna pleaded as John made his way to the castle doors while the two sisters frantically followed him.

"I'm at fault as well John, please don't leave." Elsa said. John was the first person aside from Anna she really felt a connection with. Both had some nasty demons in their past and Elsa felt that her and John had a bond from their traumatic pasts.

"Don't worry I did something worse than both of you." John growled as he opened the door to leave the castle.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I trusted you." He said as he slammed the door shut leaving Elsa and Anna standing alone.

"What have I done?" Elsa said falling to her knees. She really felt at peace near John. The man had saved her and her sister and helped her bring back summer.

"Elsa it was my fault! I shouldn't have gone through his stuff!" Anna cried. To say she felt awful would be the understatement of the century. She had hurt both John and Elsa in her actions.

"Maybe its best if he does leave." Elsa said sniffling. "People would eventually recognize him and he said he wanted to remain hidden."

"Your highness is everything alright?" A guard said as he ran over. "I heard yelling."

"Everything is fine." Elsa said standing up not wanting to show how upset she was. "You may return to your post." Outside the castle, John angrily stomped through the town. He carelessly bumped into people and sent them flying to the ground from his immense strength. He felt many emotions, anger, sadness, but worst of all betrayal. He trusted them to not do this, to not bring up his past to him. He wanted to start over here, live his life as John and not Spartan-117. How does it start off? By being reminded of Cortana. Sure he had just given up a good living and life in Arendelle but he refused to be with people he couldn't trust. John eventually made his way to the outskirts of town and was preparing to leave when his hearing picked up something fishy.

"Do you know your way around the castle?" A voice said as the last rays of the sun began to vanish over the horizon.

"Yes, the ice bitch should be asleep soon. Then we will make our move."

"What about the demon? He will be there as well."

"Did you not hear? He has fled these lands, the queen said it herself!" That was all John needed to hear as he slowly crept up to the source of the voices. He looked over a bush and saw two men in hoods talking as a third departed on a horse. John immediately swooped in and slammed his fist on the man to the left and knocked him out instantly. The other man turned and saw his comrade on the ground with blood coming from his head. The other man drew his sword and prepared for an attack.

"Show yourself!" He cried as he began swinging his sword in a panic. John jumped down from the trees and hit the ground with a thud. The bandit looked up and saw the massive man in front of him. The bandit yelled as he swung his sword at John who easily dodged and delivered a bone shattering kick to the mans ribcage sending him ten feet back. He hit the ground clutching his gut and gasping for air. He looked up to see John standing over him. The man tried to get away but John grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air.

"WHERE IS HE GOING?" John asked referring to the man who had left on horseback.

"I won't talk!" The man said as he swung his legs to get out of John's grip. John wound up his fist and slammed it into the man's already broken ribs.

"That's four ribs, you got eight more, then I start getting creative." John threatened. John had interrogated many prisoners over the years, humans, grunts, even an elite and a brute. He had even managed to get the Elite to talk despite the Sanghelian honor code. He had mastered this art over the years and knew exactly how to get someone to talk.

"OKAY OKAY!" The bandit cried. "He's going to the castle to kill the Queen!" That was all John needed to hear as he dropped the man and broke out into an all out sprint back to the castle. His chest severely slowed him down so he stuffed it a small ditch and covered it in logs and leaves and hoped he could remember where he left it.

* * *

Elsa sat in her study sipping a cup of tea. Her hair that was usually tied up in a braid now let down and all over the place. She still felt immense guilt from earlier. In her years of isolation, she had grown to crave human contact, especially from a man as she got older. John seemed like her best bet and she blew it.

"Elsa?" Came a familiar voice.

"I'm here." Elsa said sighing as her sister entered the room, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"How are you holding up?" Anna asked.

"I'm okay I guess." Elsa said.

"Elsa I'm so sorry, this was all my fault. I just wanted to learn more about him, help him come out of his shell." Anna said looking down in shame. Elsa at first was mad at Anna but then remembered she too had gone along with it herself.

"No Anna, I took part in it as well." Elsa said. "I feel bad for John, that woman we saw must have been someone important."

"Do you think he loved her?" Anna asked.

"I can't say, he definately cared for her, that must is obvious." Elsa said sipping her tea.

"Did you see those awful beasts he was fighting? They were terrifying and he just ran up to them like they were ants." Anna said.

"And to think I lived my life in fear, we only saw a glimpse of his life. Who knows what other horrors he has endured." Elsa said. Down below in the castle's main hall, a robed man walked through the halls towards the guards at the staircase.

"Who goes there?" One of the guards asked.

"Oh come now Lief, do you really treat your former CO like that?" The man asked.

"Captain Johann Herfson." One of the guards said shocked as the lowered their arms.

"At ease my lads, I am not your CO anymore." Johann said.

"To what do we owe this pleasure sir?" The other guard asked. He knew of Johann's assault on Elsa and was hesitant to let him through.

"I wish to speak with the Queen." Johann said. "I realize my actions during the great winter were reckless and ruthless. I wish to apologize to her majesty for putting her in harms way. I disgraced myself and the entire royal guard and I wish to make amendments so that I may rest in peace."

"Of course." The guards said. Johann seemed sincere enough and he had been in the guard for nearly twenty years. In fact, up until the incident with Elsa he was a very well respected and well liked man throughout the castle. The guards made way as Johann went up the stairs towards Elsa's studies with a devious smile on his face. He was just outside Elsa's room when he heard voices coming from behind the door.

 _"Damn shes awake! Maybe I can still get the jump on her. Pretend I'm sorry and then strike, I can also get Princess Anna too but I will have to move fast."_ He thought to himself as he knocked on the door. He waited as the door opened to reveal both Anna and Elsa sitting there.

"Johann." Anna said surprised to see him. "What are yo-

"Excuse milady, may I speak with Queen Elsa?" He asked. Anna was hesitant but Elsa nodded for Anna to leave. Anna left as she stared down Johann, she did not have a good feeling about this. After Anna left the room, Johann secretly locked the door while he stood in front of the handle.

"I came to apologize my queen." Johann said. "My actions were ruthless, reckless, unforgivable, and unbecoming a royal guard. I understand why you removed me and I do not blame you, I would have done the same. I am just here to make amends, I promised your father I would look after you and I failed."

"Johann, I don't know what to say." Elsa said. "I'm glad you aren't mad." Johann smiled as he approached her pulling a small dagger out from his back pocket.

* * *

"HALT!" The guards outside the main gate yelled as a large man bowled over them and knocked them to the ground. John used all his strength and pulled open the main doors where very guard in the courtyard pulled their pistols on him.

"The queen is in danger! Has anyone entered the castle recently?" John asked.

"Yes, our former CO Johann Herfson entered not to long ago. Why should we believe you?" A senior guard asked.

"Ugh I don't have time for this!" John yelled as he bolted through the guards knocking them to the ground. The guards fired their pistols but John was already in the building and moving up the stairs. Johann took a seat next to Elsa and ran his hand down her back.

"Oh my dear queen I could never be mad at you." Johann said as he readied his dagger. The next few moments appeared to have happened in slow-motion. Johann pulled back and thrust his dagger directly at Elsa. The doors burst open as a large man bolted for Johann. The next thing the former captain knew was a crushing pain around his wrist. He yelped as he was hoisted into the air by John.

"J-john? What are you doing?" Elsa yelled.

"Saving your life." John said as he tightened his grip causing Johann to drop his blade allowing Elsa to see his true intentions. Elsa gasped as she saw the knife on the ground.

"Damn you." Johann said as he looked into John's eyes. Something familiar, the speed, the strength, the fury...

"Demon." Johann said with realization. John narrowed his eyes as he flung Johann across the room onto a table which shattered underneath Johann's weight. John then picked him up by the arms and legs and held him over his head and prepared to slam his back on his knee.

"JOHN STOP!" Elsa cried. John turned to see a terrified Elsa sitting on the ground with her hands covering her mouth out of shock. "Please don't kill him!"

"I'm not gonna kill him." John said much to Johann's relief. John put Johann down and proceeded to grab his arm from behind and pull resulting in a loud popping sound. "I'm just gonna hurt him."

"AHHHHH!" Johann screamed as his arm was completely torn from the socket. He fell down in pain as multiple guards entered the room.

"Your highness!" A senior guard called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Elsa said as multiple guards surrounded John who merely grinned at their attempt.

"Wait stop! He saved me! Johann tried to kill me." Elsa said. The guards looked at each other refusing to believe what they heard. Their former leader tried to murder their queen?

"Shame on you." The senior guard said. "You are an embarrasment to the entire kingdom. Lock him up!"

"He's the demon!" Johann cried. "The man in green armor, the master chief!"

"What is he talking about?" John asked hoping the guards wouldn't catch on. "I haven't heard of any green armor and what is a master chief?"

"Son I think you took quite a blow to the head, the master chief is gone." The senior guard said as Johann looked on with anger and hatred as he was dragged away.

"Damn you all! Together they are unstoppable! We must destroy them!"

"ELSA!" Anna cried as she entered the room to hug Elsa. "I was so worried! What happened?"

"It was Johann, Anna, he tried to kill me. John saved me at the last minute." Elsa said looking gratefully to John, her guardian angel.

"John I hope you will reconsider leaving I-" Elsa began to say.

"We will discuss it in the morning. I have to go find my armor." John said as he left as quickly as he arrived leaving the two sisters to themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

John made his trek back to where he had left his chest that contained his weapons and armor. He hoped he would be able to locate it soon and he prayed that no one else had found it and tampered with it. He began to recognize the familiar area and slowly scoped out the region. It was difficult due to the night now ruling the sky. John prodded around till he saw a familiar ditch.

"There you are." John said as he brushed all the leaves away and pulled out his trunk. He looked and was satisfied to see the lock was fastened and not been opened. He hauled the trunk on his back as he headed back to Arendelle where a shocked Elsa sat alone with her sister.

"I can't believe Johann tried to kill me." Elsa said shutting her eyes as a tear rolled down her face. Al those years Johann patrolled the halls and checked up on her and the whole time he hated her. Her father trusted him, SHE trusted him! "Why does everyone hate me so much?"

"No one hates you Elsa." Anna said.

"Name five who don't." Elsa said sadly.

"Me, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Kai, Gerda, the trolls, Bishop Hofferson, and John." Anna said.

"John is furious with me!" Elsa said.

"He saved you Elsa, he obviously must not hate you if he came all the way back for you." Anna said.

"Still, when he returns we must really apologize. I felt so awful seeing him sad like that." Elsa said. She truly did wonder what kind of hell John's life was before he arrived here. From all those scars and the horrible beasts he fought, was that really the future for mankind? Elsa shivered and silently thanked God she would not live to see that day. Down below John finally arrived at the castle with his chest where the guards once again stopped him.

"Halt!" The yelled.

"I saved the queen and you are still stopping me?" John asked annoyed.

"Let him through gentlemen!" John looked up to see Kai standing there. The guards made way for John as he trekked up the steps.

"Thank you." John said.

"I would like to apologize, I was wrong about you. Thank you for saving the queen." Kai said bowing his head.

"It's my job." John said as he walked past Kai and up the stairs to the room he had originally been given. He let out a sigh of relief as placed the heavy chest down finally relieving his muscles of the burning tension. He sat down on the bed and let himself sink into it. As much as he wanted to go to bed, he knew he had some loose ends to tie up. He hopped out and made his way to Elsa's study. He was internally conflicted on what to do, should he reveal his past? They already knew about the Covenant and Cortana. Would he alter the future for the worst? He thought about it and realized that in his timeline, he must have appeared in Arendelle so that means he was meant to be here. He sighed as he made his decision, he walked up to their door and knocked.

"Who is it?" John heard Elsa's voice say.

"It's me." John said.

"Come in." Elsa said again. John walked in and took a seat and took a deep breath.

"I know you have questions about what you saw." John said. "I've decided its time you two learned the truth about me and what is to come."

"John before you start I need to tell you we're sorry." Elsa said. "It was wrong of us to snoop through your stuff and I know it brought back bad memories for you."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have left you in the dark." John said. "Perhaps I was rash and lost my temper easily as well."

"Will you still stay?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I have nowhere to go. You two have shown me the most kindness and hospitality in years." John said. Truth be told, the only ones he ever felt this comfortable around was the other spartans who he trained with and grew up with, but now even they were all gone.

"YAY!" Anna yelled throwing her arms around John catching him off guard. He looked down at her unsure what to do and just held his hands to the side. Elsa smiled softly at the confused look on his face. Anna then pulled away as she took her seat next to Elsa.

"What do you want to know?" John asked.

"How are you so strong and able to do all that fancy fighting stuff?" Anna asked.

"I was kidnapped when I was six." John said.

"That's awful!" Elsa said to herself as her and Anna gasped.

"Did you ever make it back?" Anna asked.

"No, I never saw my parents again, I don't even remember them. All I know is my mother smelled of soap and I don't even remember my father. For all I know they were killed in the war."

"Why would they do such a thing?" Elsa asked horrified.

"Myself along with seventy other children were taken to another world where we were trained to be the best soldiers in history, the Spartan-IIs. We trained for ten years, we fought, we exercised, we survived, learned how to use weapons, you name it. When we were fourteen we were biologically augmented using scientific advances at the time that increased our strength, speed, senses, etc. Half the children died from these experiments. The ones who lived became freaks like me."

"You are not a freak John." Anna said. Elsa listened to his story, how similar were they? Both never had a normal early life, both lost their family, both had unnatural powers.

"Thats what they called us. Freaks, monsters, some even called us demons." John said. "After my augmentations I got into a fight with three Marines and I killed them because I couldn't control my strenght, after that incident many people alienited us." Elsa was about to go into shock, she too harmed someone cause she couldn't control herself.

"Who were those things you were fighting?" Anna asked curiosly.

"The Covenant, a fellowship of alien races. They declared war on us claiming we were an affront to their gods. We were no match for them, they were technologically, numerically, and physically superior to us. For ninety percent of the war we were on the defensive against them." John said. "The war lasted twenty five years and we lost thirteen billion lives and all our colony worlds. Were it not for the schism within the Covenant, we would have lost Earth and we would have gone extinct."

"So you won?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, we did but we lost everything. Earth is all we have left now." John said. Elsa and Anna sat there stunned, what kind of life has this man known? One of war and desparation? The sisters atleast had their parents for most of their life but John was taken from his at such a young age. They looked on him with a whole new respect.

"John just one more question." Elsa said. She was nervous to ask him but she was curious. "Who was that blue woman with you?" John's heart stopped at Elsa's question. No! He had to move on, it was only fair he told them.

"That was Cortana, she was an artificial intelligence mapped from a living brain, in essence, she was a person just without a physical body." John said. Elsa was confused to how consciousness could just be manufactured but she would save that for a later time. "She was with me for most of my time, she had my back covered and I honestly don't think I would have survived without her. She would always manage to crack a witty comment in the most dire of situations, her sarcasm always managed to brighten my day until..." John sighed.

"If you don't want to talk about it-" Elsa said.

"No, I need to move on." John siad. "Four years after the Covenant were defeated, I woke up stranded on an alien planet where an ancient alien who hated humanity tried to wipe out Earth. I stopped him but Cortana sacrficed herself to save me. Losing her was the worst thing that has ever happened to me." The sisters hearts melted for him, with all he had endured he considered losing this woman the worst thing. John did not cry, he simply sat there like he was lost a dark cold fog and could not find his way out. He was cold, not like the cold from snow or ice, no this was much worse. An empty cold darkness where his heart should be. A cold that no warmth could ever help to thaw. John once again felt arms wrap around him, this time it wasn't Anna but Elsa hugging him tightly. John could hear her crying into his chest. Elsa cried for him but also because she knew how he felt. Sure he had it much worse than her but Elsa knew what it was to be feared, to be alone, to lose your family, to harm others unwillingly. Anna saw this as a chance for Elsa and John to be alone so she silently snuck out of the room making sure to lock the door behind her. Anna sniffled as she thought of everything poor John went through. She hoped him and Elsa could learn to be happy together.

"Elsa why are you crying?" John asked.

"I-its just." Elsa said wiping away a tear. "I know what its like. I know you had it way worse than me but I know that feeling of being feared and alone. I know what its like to accidently harm someone, I know whats its like to lose your family, I-i-i." Elsa said squeezing her eyes shut as more tears flooded down her red cheeks. John sat there clueless, what should he do in this situation? John had never been good at comforting terrified citizens. Usually the presence of a Spartan was comforting itself.

"Most of my life I was locked in my room alone, I couldn't even see Anna or my parents because I couldn't control my powers." Elsa said through her tears. "I almost killed Anna with my magic twice because I couldn't control. My parents were the only ones I could talk to and they died four years ago. When I heard everything you went through I guess I just saw a reflection of myself." Elsa said looking down. "Even now people like Johann would I thought I could trust hate me."

"You are still a better person than me." John said causing Elsa to look up.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"When I saw you on the mountain, I saw a scared young woman. You were not the monster everyone claimed you to be. You didn't run away because you were trying to shirk your responsibilities, you did what you did with everyone's safety in mind. Me? I'm a killer, I have killed without hesitation my whole life." John said sadly.

"That's not true! You only did that to protect people!" Elsa cried.

"Not always." John said. "Sometimes I killed surrendering Convenat just because I was so driven with rage at what they had done. I tortured them, burned them, broke them, and murdered them in cold blood."

"John-" Elsa tried to say.

"Look at a few days ago! When Hans was defeated the first thing I did was try to cut his head off and you, even after he tried to murder you and your sister, you found it in your heart to forgive him. I can never understand the value of life after a lifetime of taking it." John said.

"Maybe you can." Elsa said going up to him. "It's never too late."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"No one in history has ever been so evil they didn't do at least some good." Elsa said. "Think of how many people you saved."

"And all the ones I couldn't." John added. Sam, Daisy, Sgt Johnson, Captain Keyes, Miranda Keyes, Cortana, the countless soldiers and civilians he watched die simply because they weren't enhanced like he was.

"John." Elsa said coming up to him and placing her small hand on his chest. "You can't live in the past, don't make the mistake I did by judging myself for who I was for what I did a long time ago. Your story may not have a had a happy beginning, but it can still have a happy ending. All that stuff in the past no longer matters, no one here even knows your past. What matters now is who you choose to be. Who are you John?"

"Thank you Elsa." John said as he pondered Elsa's rhetorical question. Who was he? A robotic killer Spartan-117? Or John, a simple man who was the victim of unfortuante circumstances.

"Unfortunately I have royal business to attend to." Elsa said. "Thank for this talk John, I believe we both benefited from it."

"Is there anything you need your highness?" John asked.

"Nothing for now Sir John, you are dismissed." Elsa said as John left the room where he saw Anna nervously standing outside the door.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled. "Were you listening on us?"

"NO! I just uhm-!" Anna said as her pupils dashed back and forth. John sighed as he walked past her, she was a persistant one. John remembered he had some unfinished business he needed to attend to. He made his way to the castle dungeons where two Arendelli guards stood at attention.

"Sir John!" The two men said in unison.

"At ease gentlemen, may I enter? I need to speak with a prisoner." John asked.

"Yes sir!" The two men said making way for the new captain of the guard. John made his was into the dungeons where he saw a lot of criminals including pirates, theives, and money swindlers. As John further descended he entered the wing where the more serious offenders were held including rapists, murderers and the criminally insane. The convicts all spat on him and threatened him but he was not intimidated by these thugs. The man John came to see sat in a dark cell reserved for the most heinous crime, assassination attempt on royalty. Several guards stood posted outside the cell as they stood away for John.

"I wish to speak with him privately." John said.

"Yes sir." The guards said as they moved out of hearing range.

"Well well well, look who it is." The man said in a bitter voice.

"Why did you do it?" John asked.

"You may have the others fooled but I know who you are demon." The man spat.

"You swore an oath to protect the royal family, and you went back on your word Captain." John said. If there was one thing John hated it was people who went back on their word.

"She was a threat!" Johann yelled. "I did what I did to protect Arendelle!"

"She is not evil and you know it!" John said. "If she was evil she would have had your head taken off when you tried to murder her!"

"Getting a little defensive I see." Johann chuckled. "I see you have a soft spot for her."

"No, I just hate conniving backstabbing rats like you." John said angrily. "if it were up to me I would have had you shot on the spot."

"My friend let me put you at ease." Johann said. "When that witch froze Arendelle, many of the sick and elderly died from the cold. She murdered her own subjects!"

"An act she did not mean to do! Why? Why can you not see she is not the monster you claim her to be?" John asked.

"Tell me demon, are you familar with the story of the sirens?" Johann asked.

"I am." John said.

"Then you know why I make the comparison. The sirens were said to be beautiful women with wonderful voices, much like our queen. They appeared pure and good to men until it was too late and the unfortunate souls were devoured. Mark my words demon she is a threat to us all." Johann said. John realized he was making no progress with this deranged man and decided to leave.

"You are wasting my time, I will be seeing you again, real soon." John growled as he left the cell.

"YOU ARE BLIND DEMON! YOU HEAR ME? BLIND AS A BAT! BUT SOON I SHALL HELP YOU SEE!" Johann yelled as John walked away unaffected by his words.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- UNSC Infinity- 2552**

"Sir! Doctor Halsey is here!" A young petty officer called to Admiral Hood who sat at his desk.

"Bring her in." Hood ordered.

"Aye sir!" The petty officer said as the door opened and in walked an infamous elderly woman. Hood knew Dr. Halsey well. How the twisted mind had kidnapped innocent children to perform her disgusting and freakish experimentation on. As much as Hood detested her he knew her work was what saved the human race.

"Dr. Halsey." Hood said.

"Yes, the evil genius, the psycho scientist, the twisted experimentor, believe me admiral I have heard it all!" Halsey said taking her seat. Deep down, Halsey felt so much remorse for what she did to those kids. She robbed them of their life and they were all dead because of it. She found it funny though, when the Covenant was burning one world after another, no one was concerned with what went on in the Spartan program.

"You said you had something to tell me, don't waste my time." Hood said.

"Yes right to business, just how I like it." Halsey said. "As you are aware, just before John disappeare-"

"John?" Hood asked.

"Spartan 117, they did have names you know." Halsey said. "Anyway, just before John disappeared, my machines picked up a massive energy reading that literally tore a hole in that region of time space. The detonation of the nuke combined the advanced technology of the forerunners engine must have generated something close to a miniature black hole that sucked the debris into a tear in space."

"We are not all scientists doctor, in english please." Hood said.

"I believe that John was sent throught time." Halsey said. Hood sat there shocked.

"Time travel doctor?" Hood asked.

"Why not? The forerunners were capable of buidling weapons that could wipe out all life in the galaxy, they could build entire worlds! Time travel is not out of the question." Halsey said.

"What is your point to all this doctor?" Hood asked.

"My point is this." Halsey said. "I can generate another event like that, I may be able to bring him back."

* * *

"Blast that cursed idiot!" The duke of Weselton yelled as he slammed his fists on the table. "Not only did he get caught but he failed!"

"That is what happens when you rely on an Arendelli." A man with a southern european accent said.

"Might I remind you Hans that YOUR plan fared no better!" The duke yelled.

"Actually mine worked out quite well if that bumbling mountain man hadn't interfered." Hans said. "It would appear we need to think outside the box on this one."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" A man with a thick russian accent said.

"It appears this demon, this master chief is still alive." Hans said.

"The master chief was an illusion nothing more!" The duke yelled.

"Really? Then I suppose an illusion beat me to a pulp and almost cut my head off!" Hans said. "Think about it! Elsa has a new captain of the guard who is a behemouth. He easily restrained Johann with no problem, anyone catch my drift here?"

"Could it really be?" A man with a french accent said.

"Yes it is Guillame." Hans said. "As long as the master chief is at her side we cannot touch her. I hate to admit it but hes good. Whatever training he had far surpasses all of ours put together."

"Then what to do you propose?" The russian man said.

"What I propse Vladimir, is that we use the chief against her. Turn him against her, make him do our job for us."

"And how do you propose we do that?" The duke asked.

"I can be quite persuasive." Hans chuckled. "After all I did get a girl who just met me to agree to marry me.

* * *

John woke up the next morning and stretched as he put on his uniform. He looked in the mirror and had to admit he looked pretty good. Turning away from his vanity, he grabbed his musket, pistol, and sword and made his way to Elsa's chambers where Elsa and Anna discussed the previous night's events.

"You know I have to say he is quite handsome." Elsa said as Anna braided her hair.

"Eh Kristoff's still better." Anna said jokingly.

"Something wrong?" Anna asked noticing Elsa's distraught face.

"I-I was just thinking." Elsa said. "If Johann was willing to kill me, who is else on the staff wants to as well?" Elsa said genuinely fearful.

"Oh please you really think they would stand a chance against you or John? You are both superhumans!" Anna said. Elsa had to admit she was right in a sense. Many people wet themselves at the mere sight of John. He was intimidating, he was massive even by ice harvester standards. He had a dark piercing glare that struck fear in anyone. Plus she had ice powers, she really didn't have anything to worry about. They heard a knock on the door as they finished up.

"Your majesty are you finished?" Elsa heard John's deep voice. Damn even his voice was scary.

"Yes Sir John." Elsa said chuckling. She walked out in her ice dress to see John standing regally in his guard uniform. John looked down at her and had to admit she looked quite lovely this morning. Elsa noticed his eyes scanning her so she decided to tease him.

"My eyes are up here." Elsa said as John's face snapped up faster than light speed.

"I didn't mean- I-I!" John said awkwardly. He had never been in a situation like that before. Elsa and Anna burst out laughing as John looked at them confused.

"Oh John you're so adorable!" Anna said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Did I miss something?" John asked.

"No I was just teasing you." Elsa said giggling at John's innocence. John just shrugged his shoulders as he escorted her to breakfast while Anna left to go find Kristoff. She had not seen him in a while, in fact she hadn't seen him since Elsa came back from the mountain. She felt her heart warm up at the thought of him, he literally risked his life to save her. What more could a woman ask for than a good hardworking man? She found it funny how you could find someone in the most random places. Unlike Hans, Kristoff had proven himself a real honest man. Anna was happy she had him. She exited the castle and was swarmed by passing citizens who bowed to her. Anna gave many hugs and and blessings as she made her way though the crowd to the stables where Kristoff stayed with Sven. Kristoff, along with John, earned a reputation as a hero for saving the sisters from death. Kristoff had been offered a suite in the more wealthier parts of Arendelle but his humbleness did not permit him to accept the offer. Anna finally found the blonde cleaning out Sven's stable.

"I swear no more carrot cake for you, everytime its like a shit cannon goes off." Kristoff said angrily as he scraped a brown substance from the wall while Sven snorted comically. Anna decided to sneak up on him as he scraped the last of the reindeer feces off the wall.

"BOO!" Anna yelled as Kristoff yelled in surprise as the bucket of feces flew up and landed on him. Kristoff snarled as the disgusting material ran down his face. Upon seeing who it was, his feeling of anger quickly disappeared.

"ANNA!" He yelled as he went to hug her but she moved out of the way.

"If you think you're touching me with that stuff all over you you have another thing coming mister!" Anna cried as Kristoff looked at the excrement that covered him. Kristoff got an idea.

"Come here honey!" He said sadistically spreading his arms.

"Don't you dare!" Anna cried as she realized what he was about to do.

"I just want a hug!" Kristoff chuckled.

"Kristoff Bjorgman don't you even think about it!" Anna cried as she tried to find something to defend herself with. Kristoff finally ran up to her but tripped over a shovel and went face first in the food trough. Kristoff groaned as he wiped the material off his face and looked up to see Anna smiling at him.

"See what happens? You better be a good boy in the future." Anna said placing her hands on her hips. Back in the castle, John pulled out Elsa's chair for her as she sat down to warm eggs and sausage.

"Thank you." Elsa said scooting herself in. John stood at attention behind her as she said grace. She opened her eyes to see he was still standing behind her.

"John you can eat, you don't have to stand there." Elsa said as she took a swig of hot coffee.

"Yes ma'-" John began to say as Elsa gave him a dirty look. "Yes Elsa."

"There you go." Elsa said as John sat down to a plate of eggs, sausage, potatoes, and warm fluffy bread. John picked up his silverware and again went at his food hugrily. Elsa took note how he still held his knife as if he was preparing to kill someone with it. John sighed in ecstasy as the warm delicious food went down his throat. He licked his lips after he took the bite.

"I'm guessing you don't like it?" Elsa giggled.

"No I just, never had such good food like this!" John said as he chomped into a warm soft roll that was fresh out of the oven. "I need to learn how to cook!"

"Well the castle's chefs are at your disposal." Elsa said drinking a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice.

"What is that orange liquid?" John asked.

"Orange juice, haven't you had it before?" Elsa asked.

"No." John said. He only ever drank water, on a rare occasion he had a soda but he found the heavy amount of sugar distasteful.

"Well we're gonna have to do something about that." Elsa said as she grabbed the jug and poured a glass of juice for John and handed it to him. John took the glass that was dwarfed by his massive hands. Elsa watched as John slowly brought the juice up to his mouth and took a sip. John's eyes widened as the sweet cold juice parched his thirst.

"This is even better than the eggs!" John said. Elsa smiled, he was like a little kid discovering stuff for the first time. Then again, he never had a chance to be a kid. Elsa slowly ate her food in a regal matter as John lost all bearing and stuffed the food into his mouth as fast as he could. The chef's looked in disbelief as plate after plate piled up in front of him. John sat back and patted his now full stomach. That was by far the best meal he ever had! His eyes started to droop as his stomach went to work digesting the large amount of food now in him.

"I shouldn't have eaten so much." John said. "I feel like a rock right now."

"Here have some of this." Elsa said offering John a hot dark liquid. John recognized this as coffee. He had never tried it but he knew people drank it to stay awake. He slowly took a sip as not to burn his tongue. His face scrunched up at the bitter taste but found the hot liquid satisfying. The chefs came to clear off the table as John and Elsa stood up. John very slowly got up groggy from his large meal.

"I really hope I don't have to anything physical for a while, I feel like a slug." John said as Elsa covered up a laugh. She had to admit he had this adorable innocent side to him, despite his occupation as a super soldier.

"Well unless a nearby country invades I think you are in the clear." Elsa said as the two left the kitchen and went to the throne room where Elsa's advisors all sat ready to discuss issues within the kingdom. Her director of trade, Arvid Arne, was in charge of Arendelle's exports and imports. Her director of agriculture, Anker Herjullfson, was in charge of Arendelle's food and water supplies. Her director of law, Judge Mikkel Anton, was in charge of the laws Elsa decided to pass and not to pass. Her chief military advisor, Grand General Amund Berfosson, was the supreme leader of Arendelle's military second only to Elsa herself. Finally, her chief treasurer, Dierk Johansse, was in charge of the kingdom's wealth and finances. Elsa's father, King Adgar, had appointed these six advisor positions when thre pressure of ruling an entire kingdom became too much for one man. Elsa had to admit these advisors helped take some of the load off her shoulders.

"You can wait out here, I don't think you want to listen to all these boring politics." Elsa said to John.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"You'll be right outside, besides I have powers remember?" Elsa said as she swung open the doors to the councilroom. All five members bowing as Elsa entered.

"Good morning gentlemen." Elsa said as the men stood back up and took their seats. "What is the news within the kingdom?"

"With the cut off of Weselton from our trade partners we will have to find someone else to import corn and cotton. I would advise sending an ambassador to the United States to see if they would be willing to trade." Arvid said.

"Unfortunately many crops died during the freeze your highness. We have enough in our reserves to last a few more months but we will definately run out if we do not plant more in time." Anker stated. Elsa's face saddened at hearing knowing she was the reason it happened.

"I meant no offense your highness." Anker said. "I'm sure we can plant new crops for when winter comes."

"It's okay Anker, as long as the people won't starve." Elsa said. "Judge Anton?"

"While as much as I understand your reasoning to cut off trade with Weselton, I must advise you reconsider that law. We cannot condemn a good trade partner for the actions of one man." Mikkel said.

"If I may intervene," Grand General Berfosson said. "Weselton has a history of privateering our merchant vessels along with vessels from France and England. That entire kingdom is up to no good."

"I stand by my decision Judge." Elsa said as Anton nodded and sat down. "What other news do you have General?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but about seven thousand troops deserted the army and navy after the freeze. Our numbers are now down to twenty five thousand active duty soldiers and three of our ships of the line were destroyed from ice." Elsa once again frowned and sighed realizing not only had her actions killed off the crops, she had also caused a mass desertion leaving Arendelle vulnerable to attack.

"On a brighter note!" Minister Johansson said hoping to change the mood. "We met our tax quota and we will be able to replace the destroyed ships and import more food."

"Finally some good news." Elsa said happily. "Very well, I shall make trade arrangements for the United States, import more food, and reconstruct our lost vessels."

"What of the deserters your highness? Shall I have them hung?" General Berfosson asked.

"Heavens no!" Elsa cried horrified. "They were scared and probably went to be with their families."

"With all due respect your majesty, desertion is a capital offense. A soldiers duty is to stay his post no matter the circumstances. If they deserted upon a suprise winter, they will desert when we are attacked." General Berfosson said.

"Still, I will not be known as an executioner." Elsa said. "Inform those men if they return to their posts they will not be tried but it will not be tolerated if it happens again."

"My Queen I must advise ag-" Berfosson tried to say.

"My word on this is final General." Elsa said.

"Of course milady." Berfosson said.

"Does anyone else have anything for me?" Elsa asked to which she recieved no answer. "Very well, you are all dismissed."

"Yes your highness." The five men said as they disbanded and left to their individual offices. Elsa opened the door to see John standing at perfect attention with his musket ready to fire. His massive musculature and dark gaze would have scared the devil himself.

"John try not to look so friendly." Elsa joked. "You'll wind up scaring away my castle staff with that look."

"My apologies." John said. Elsa sighed, this man had no sense of humor. Then again how could she judge him for that? His life had been a living hell since day one.

"Anyway, next we have Johann's trial." Elsa said unenthusiastically. She was still very hurt from his betrayel and was nervous at the thought of seeing him again. What if he tried something again? What if he meant to get captured so he could make an attempt on her life or even worse, Anna's?

"Are you okay your highness?" John asked.

"John when we are alone you don't need to refer to me like that." Elsa said. "And yes, I'm just nervous about seeing Johann again."

"Listen." John said knowing she was frightened. "He is scared of me, believe me if he tries anything I will rip him in half. I won't let him hurt you."

"John." Elsa said touched. "Thank you." She had to admit she felt very safe around him. "Come on let us get this trial over with."

"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

John and Elsa made their way to the court room where Johann would be tried for his crime. Elsa was nervous, she had trusted this man her whole life and it turns out he wanted her dead. Elsa looked at John and wondered if he too would one day try to kill her out of fear. The only difference would be that John would succceed. Suddenly these thoughts made Elsa very uneasy around him, he could easily break her neck without even breaking a sweat. True Elsa had her powers but she was still just as fragile as a normal person, John on the other hand was beyond the ordinary. The two approached the court room as Elsa took a few deep breaths.

"Remember, I won't let anything happen to you. Just stay calm." John's deep soothing voice said. Elsa felt guilty now, how could she accuse John on doing something like that?

"Thank you and I will try." Elsa said as she pushed open the doors where the royal court, Judge Anton, and Johann accompanied my three guards sat waiting for her. The room bowed as she walked in. Elsa could feel Johann's eyes glaring at her as she made her way to her seat. She sat down gently as John stood behind her ready to strike down any threat that came at her. The court came to order as Judge Anton rose.

"Johann Herfson, you are being tried with murder of the royalty, what do you say in your defense?" Anton asked.

"Why can none of you see things from MY point of view?" Johann asked. "Think about it, our own queen cast winter upon this land and caused the deaths of dozens of elderly folk and the failure of most of our crops! Not to mention the destruction of our three most powerful naval ships!"

"An act her majesty did not do maliciously!" Judge Anton retorted. He did not think highly of Johann after he broke his vow to serve the royal family.

"Regardless if it was malicious or not, witchcraft is the devils work! She must be burned for her blasphemy!" Johann yelled. John almost rolled his eyes, this guy was insane.

"Queen Elsa was born with these powers, she did not get them through satanic practices." Judge Anton yelled. "What about you? You swore an oath to serve and protect the royal family. You have broken that oath and brought dishonor to your name."

"I shall serve no one who is the dealing with the devil!" Johann cried. "She's a witch! A devil! A-"

"ENOUGH!" Judge Anton yelled. "With the overwhelming amount of evidence and witnesses I see it futile for you to press your case. You are guilty as charged of both attempted murder and treason!" Anton turned to face Elsa who had not said a word the entire time. "Your highness, his fate is up to you."

"I-" Elsa began to say. Even after what Johann had done to her she couldn't bring herself to kill him. She couldn't bring herself to kill anyone.

"Exile." Elsa said. While exile was harsh it was better than killing him.

"Elsa." John whispered. Was she really gonna let this bastard live? He was just gonna come back and try to kill her again! While he found her mercy an admirable trait there had to be a drawing line in the sand.

"And are you all blind to see the demon, the master chief is her personal bodyguard! Or did she lie about that as well?" Johann asked. John narrowed his eyes, he hoped that no one would believe this guy. Only Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, and Kai knew his real identity. If word got out about who he was it could cause mass panic.

"If you are referring to me as 'demon' and 'master chief' I have no idea what you are talking about.' John said. "I believe you are suffering from head trauma.

"Oh don't give me that! Look how huge and strong you are! No normal person gets that large naturally! And isn't in convienant that the moment the master chief disappeared, you show up out of nowhere!" Johann yelled. People began to look at John and saw he did bring up a very valid point. John did fit the master chief's description. They were about the same size and the voice was similar.

"So now look! You have a queen with control over ice and snow and a freak who can't be killed! Imagine the offspring they would have! They could conquer the entire world and we would be powerless to stop them!" Johann said. The more he talked, the more people started to sympathize with him.

"The last I checked, the master chief wore armor of green and wielded weapons of pure energy." Judge Anton said. "While John here is large it is not unheard of for people to reach this size, remember Oaken? The guy who runs the trading post just outside the city? That guy is even bigger than John is!"

"I was captain of the royal guard for years! I would have remembered your face! Plus, no one just gets the position of captain over night! It takes years and years of service meaning John here would have had to have serious training prior to this!" Johann said. John was starting to get nervous, this guy was bringing up some pretty good points and honestly John did not know how to counter them.

"Still don't believe me? I'll prove it!" Johann yelled as he quickly and swiflty grabbed one of the guards daggers from his holster and threw it at John. John knew that if he dodged, it would prove Johann's point as no normal human could move that fast. John knew he had to let it hit him, he closed his eyes and positioned himself so it would strike him in a non lethal area. John heard a gasp as Elsa moved her hand and froze the dagger before it could do any damage.

"ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled. "I think this proves that Mr. Herfson here is insane! Who throws daggers at people to prove their point? That is now two counts of attempted murder! Get him out of my sight and out of my kingdom!"

"No he is the master chief! You must stop them!" Johann yelled as the two guards very roughly grabbed Johann by the arms and dragged him out.

"This court is now dismissed." Elsa said as the courtroom slowly disbanded. Judge Anton went up to Elsa.

"Your majesty are you sure you want him exiled? He will just return to try again. I think we are better off by cutting him out permenently." Judge Anton said.

"I was shown mercy before." Elsa said looking to John. "It's only fair I do the same."

"If you insist my queen." Anton said bowing as he left the room leaving John and Elsa alone. Elsa turned to John furiously.

"Why did you just stand there! He could have killed you!" Elsa yelled standing on her tippy toes to attempt to match her height to John's.

"If I had dodged it would have proved his point, I couldn't have risked it." John said.

"And you were just willing to throw away your life JUST to prove a point?" Elsa said shifting more towards sadness now than anger.

"If everyone learned who I actually am it would only put your life in more danger. I couldn't allow that to happen." John said. Elsa found herself at loss for words. "Besides I positioned myself so the dagger would have struck my arm instead of my chest or head."

"John I can't ask you to do that." Elsa said.

"Is it not my job as your Captain of the guard to do so?" John said.

"Your job is to protect me and that is all I will ask, I cannot ask you to sacrifice yourself for me." Elsa said.

"Elsa." John said. "This is what I have been trained to do. I was taught from an early age that if it was either me or the other guy to always save the other guy first."

"John listen, I know your intentions were good and you are very noble for your willingness to give up your life to save another but I cannot ask you to do this for me." Elsa said. "You have endured enough already, I want you to live your life here."

"I want the same for you." John said. "Johann was right, if people found out that an indestructible super soldier resided in the same kingdom as a queen who has control over winter, people would become very paranoid and might unite against Arendelle to bring you down. You told me you spent thirteen years alone if your room out of fear, I want you to spend the rest of your years outside, free, and safe."

"I-I don't know what to say." Elsa said.

"I know what it is to live in fear. Every day of my life I feared the next step I took would blow my legs off. I feared that the man next to me wouldn't make it till the end. I feared I wouldn't be able to stop the Covenant. That fear often held me back and I know how horrible that feeling of hopelessness is." John explained.

"But you always seem so sure of your self and confident." Elsa said.

"During the war, world after world fell to the Covenant, we were outnumbered and outgunned. No matter what we always lost. Even if we defeated their army on land we would just get bombarded from their ships. Believe me there were points where I asked myself 'what is the point?' Then I realized all of humanity looked to me for morale. If I gave up, then all of humanity would, that as the source of my strength to keep going. The people of Arendelle look to you, if they see you afraid they will be afraid which is why I want you to be safe." John said. Elsa held her hands to her heart. Being a royal she knew many people were selfish and very rarely took the time to care for other people. Especially after dealing with Hans, Johann, and the Duke of Weselton she was very weary of believing people. She looked into John's eyes and saw he was a genuinley true person. Maybe it was because since he had lost everything, he understood the value of peace and happiness better than anyone else. Not like these spoiled rich nobles who complained of never having enough.

"You know sometimes I find it hard to believe you are real." Elsa said. "I've never met someone as genuine as you, well besides Kristoff."

"You could imagine how I feel then. One day I get shot at by the most dangerous beings in the universe and the next I am living in a castle with a magical queen." John said. Elsa couldn't tell if it was attempted joke on his part but if so that meant she was making more progress on him.

"John would you like to go out into town tonight?" Elsa asked without thinking.

"Of course, do you have royal business to attend to?" John asked.

"No, I meant would you like to just walk around and maybe get dinner somewhere?" Elsa asked.

"Well yes, I need to be with you in case that sneaky weasel tries anything." John said. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"John." Elsa said clapping her hands together to emphasize her point. "No royal business, no guard stuff, just two friends going out for fun."

"You consider me a friend?" John asked confused.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" Elsa said.

"Because I'm just your guard." John said.

"John you are more than 'just my guard'. You are someone I can genuinly relate to and one of the only men I've met that hasn't tried to kill me, that alone qualifies you as my friend." Elsa said smiling.

"Won't you get swarmed by townspeople?" John asked.

"Not exactly." Elsa said. "All I gotta do is wear a disguise. There are a lot of blue eyed blonds living here, I will blend in pretty good."

"That sounds nice." John said. He remembered some soldiers back during the war talking about stuff like this. What was the word the called it? A date! No this wasn't a date! John and Elsa were just friends.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" John looked around to find the source of the noise and saw a little snowman hugging his leg. So the talking snowman from last week wasn't a hallucination after all.

"Uh?" John asked looked to Elsa who smiled.

"Olaf this is John, he is my new Captain of the Guard." Elsa said.

"Sir Olaf at your service mon capitan!" Olaf said throwing up a salute.

"How are you not melting? It's the middle of summer?" John asked. He had seen some wierd shit in his career from parasitic aliens to artifical planets but this talking snowman officially took the cake. He figured Olaf didn't recognize him as he was in his armor last time he saw him.

"From my personal flurry!" Olaf said throwing his stick arms up in the air.

"He's like my child, I made him." Elsa said. "And apparently brought him to life."

"Well he's a lot friendlier than the big one at your ice castle." John said remembering the snow giant that almost bested him.

"Oh Marshmellow meant no harm, he really is a sweetheart." Elsa said.

"Oh I beg to differ." John muttered.

* * *

"And stay out you traitor." The senior officer yelled as Johann was dropped off outside Arendelle's border. Johann hit the ground hard and coughed up dust. he got up to see a pistol pointed directly at his face.

"You show your face in Arendelle again and we will shoot you on the spot are we clear?" The officer asked. Johann spat on him as he walked away in anger. He scanned the forest in front of him and smiled as he recognized where he was. He was only a two days walk from the hideout. He remembered their were wolves in these woods and he had no weapons to defend himself. He scanned the group and picked up a long thick stick. He was trained in the art of many weapons but swords and bo staffs were his specialty. He swung the stick between his arms testing its durability. He slammed in into the ground and saw it did not break. This would have to as far as weapons go. Johann used the staff as a walking stick and made his way to the hideout. Back in Arendelle, Kristoff had taken a bath and rid himself of the feces that had been spilled on him. He didn't think he was gonna ever be able to eat fudge again after that, something a chocolate lover like Anna would not like. Kristoff loaded up the new sled that had been given to him from Elsa for helping her. It was much nicer and faster than his old one which was quite over priced.

"Try not to crap everywhere this time." Kristoff said to his reindeer.

"It was an accident!" Kristoff said in a deep voice as he translated Sven's expression.

"Whatever." Kristoff said as Sven took off from the sled to the forest outside of the city. A lot had happened since Kristoff last saw his troll family. He figured they were worried sick about him given all that had taken place withing the last few days. Kristoff sat back on his sled knowing Sven knew his way to their destination. He watched as trees and rocks flew past him. He smelled the familiar hot vapor that came from the hot springs near the valley where the trolls resided. He came across a flat area where hundreds of tiny rocks began rolling towards him unpacking into the trolls that raised him.

"KRISTOFF!" They all yelled as the pounced him nearly burying him alive.

"What happened to the Queen?"

"Where is the talking snowman?"

"Did you ever kiss Anna?"

"Guys! GUYS!" Kristoff yelled as he struggled to get up from the weight of all the heavy rock trolls. He brushed himself off of pebbles and moss as he stood up. "Anna's fine, Elsa's brought back summer, Hans is in jail."

"Did you and Anna kiss?" One of the younger trolls asked. Kristoff rolled his eyes knowing he wouldn't hear the end of this.

"Yes." He said sighing as the trolls mobbed him.

"That's my boy!"

"She's a lucky girl!"

"Are you gonna haves kids?"

"Ugh." Kristoff moaned. He should have stayed at home.

 **i'm having hard time writing Kristanna scenes. Its hard to write when its already canon**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kristoff continued to spend time with his family as he played with the younger trolls and spent time with his adoptive mother who was proud of man her son had become. She had heard how he was willing to give up Anna for her to be happy, something Bulda found few men would do. Kristoff began packing his sled as he realized there was someone he had forgotten to talk to.

"Ma, where's Grandpabbie?" He asked.

"Up there, I believe he is medidating so don't sneak up on him." Bulda said. Kristoff nodded as he made his way to Pabbie who sat silently with his eyes closed taking in focus of harmony around him. He heard the butterfly's wing, he tasted the water in the air, he saw the rays of the sun reaching down on Earth. As he inhaled he ascended above the Earth itself as he observed her in her natural beauty. He watched as millions went too and fro, wondering what they were thinking.

"Pabbie?" Pabbie suddenly descended back to the earth and snapped his eyes open.

"Yes Kristoff!" Pabbie said as he stood up to great the man. "How is Princess Anna doing?"

"She's doing great! We are actually seeing each other now." Kristoff said.

"Ah young love, tis nothing sweeter." Pabbie said smiling. "How is John assimilating into your world?"

"Well he is incredibly naive which is quite surprising. I can tell he feels uncomfortable at some points, he always looks like he's ready to fight someone." Kristoff said. "He has been spending time with Elsa, I was hoping since they were both- well you know, she would help him come out of his shell."

"Good to hear, do me a favor. When you see him next, tell him I wish to speak with him." Pabbie said.

"Got it." Kristoff said as he boarded Sven. He was a little nervous at the thought of talking with John again, the last time they talked John lost his temper. Kristoff was a big guy and could hold his own against most people but John wasn't a normal person. Then again, John seemed very professional so he hoped that John would have cooled down by now. He shook his head as he made his way back to Arendelle. In the castle, John left Elsa so she could get her disguise ready so they could do into town without getting swamped by citizens. John decided it was best if he changed out of his guard attire as well. He got enough unwanted attention as it was from his sheer size, wearing a uniform would only add to that attention. He went to his room which still had little in terms of decoration save his bed, wardrobe, dresser, and chest containing his armor and weapons. He wondered if he would ever need to put his armor back on again. He was wondering if he should get rid of it, that way he could finally move on and let go of his old life completely. He finally decided against it as he never knew when he would need to throw it on again. John took off his uniform and neatly hung it up in the wardrobe. He took out the clothes Elsa had given him his first night a few days ago. He threw on the leather pants and boots and the loose white undershirt. He then grabbed the leather vest and placed it over the white shirt. He took out the ponytail in his hair and let his long hair fall to the sides. He looked at himself and saw his facial hair was growing in quite fast as well. He would need to get it all shaved soon. He would wait to go see a trained barber as he did not want to risk messing up his hair. He decided to leave his hair hang as to cover his face. His hair was down to his shoulders and it covered the top part of his head. He took a dagger and pistol and hit it in his attire should the need arise. John left the room and locked the door and went to see if Elsa was ready. Elsa sat still as Anna combed her long blonde hair down from her usually braided curlier hair.

"So why the change in hairstyle?" Anna asked carefully brushing through Elsa's hair as not to accidently pull it and hurt her.

"Well John and I are going into town an-" Elsa began to say.

"YOU AND JOHN ARE GOING ON A DATE?" Anna squealed excitedly.

"No, we are just going to walk around town. We both need a break after the last few days." Elsa said.

"Oh this is sooooooooo cute!" Anna cried. "The beautiful queen going into town with her strong handsome guardian. Sounds like a fairy tale!"

"Anna." Elsa said getting annoyed with Anna's teasing. "I just thought I would treat him to a day out in town. He hasn't been out much and I still owe him for stopping Johann."

"Oh please you mean to tell me you don't like him?" Anna said laughing.

"Well he is an interesting one." Elsa said looking down. She really didn't know what to think of him. She really confided in him and felt comfortable to talk about anything with him but wasn't sure if she liked him. Elsa at first wasn't into him, actually she was terrified of him at first. It wasn't until he took off that armor and they had the heart to heart talk about their pasts that she felt a small spark ignite but neither of them had the experiences in love for a full fledged relationship this fast. "I mean, I don't wanna rush things like a certain someone I know."

"Ugh! You're not gonna drop that are you?" Anna rolled her eyes knowing Elsa was referring to Hans.

"Of course not." Elsa giggled. "I just, we are both young and inexperienced in that area. "I remember Mama saying many first relationships fail because people rush into them too fast."

"I dunno Elsa, you might not be able to see it but I can. The way he acts when he's around you is a clear sign."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Whenever I see him talk to anyone else he seems quiet and speaks only in short sentances. When he's talking to you he seems interested." Anna said. "Plus I've seen the way you look at his butt."

"Is it that obvious?" Elsa asked blushing.

"I wouldn't worry, he probably stares at yours." Anna giggled as Elsa blushed harder at the thought.

"Really? This is John we are talking about here." Elsa laughed knowing how innocent John was in that field. "You know he would NEVER do that."

"Still, even a guy like him can't hold out forever." Anna said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa look at you, every man drools over you! I mean you got the bigger boobs and bigger butt!" Anna said. She had to admit she was envious of her sister's bust.

"They aren't THAT big!" Elsa said looking down at her breasts. "And what do you mean my butt is big!?"

"It was only a compliment!" Anna said shrugging her shoulders as she brushed the last bit of hair. "Done!"

"Wow, I barely recognize myself!" Elsa said pushing her long blonde hair out of her eyes. She positioned it so it would cover one side of her face.

"Anyways you never told me. Why are you doing this to your hair?" Anna asked.

"I don't want to be getting swarmed by citizens at every corner when I go out." Elsa said as she got up to grab a green summer dress. It was tighter up on the chest and stomach but was loose at the legs. The belt had a bow holding it together in the back. She put on a pair of white gloves and shuddered at the memory, she quickly took them off. She grabbed a green pair of shoes and a brown beret that had been given to her from the French ambassador at her coronation.

"That's a cute outfit!" Anna complimented as Elsa twirled in the mirror. "John will love it!"

"You think?" Elsa beamed before realizing what she said. "I-I mean uh-"

"Let's just get you two lovebirds outthere." Anna said as she opened the door where John was waiting. The sisters were caugh off guard by his long curly locks drooping down his face.

"Well that's a new look for you." Anna said.

"I wasn't feeling the ponytail." John said.

"Why is that?" Anna asked.

"Men with ponytails aren't exactly a thing from my time." John said.

"I like it." Elsa said going up to him moving one of his locks out of his eyes.

"You look lovely yourself." John said averting her look causing Anna to hold back her laughter.

"Well let us be on our way." Elsa said as the two made their way to the doors that exited the castle.

"John, while we are out there in public, call me Elena so people don't get suspicious." Elsa said.

"Sure thing." John said. He wondered if he should have a code name but then again, John was a very common name. The two made their way outside where the sun brought its rays down. Normally it would have been hot but due to Arendelle's northern location and the sea breeze, it was also relatively cool. Elsa couldn't help but notice John constantly looking behind them and around them.

"John it's okay, you don't have to be on your guard like that." Elsa said.

"I don't want anyone to hurt you." John said.

"You are too kind but its hard to enjoy yourself if you constantly fear an attack." Elsa smiled. "Come on!" She said grabbing his arm and dragging him. Elsa struggled a bit to move the large man at first but he eventually started to move with her.

"Elena!" John said as she dragged him through the crowd of people to the center of town where dozens of merchants and traders set up their kiosks. John could smell the fish, bread, and sweets being concocted within the kiosks.

"Well where to first?" Elsa asked as John took in the sweet aroma.

"That one!" He said loudly as he pointed to a chocolate kiosk.

"I like your thinking." Elsa said as the two walked over. The owner, an italian man, watched as the two approached.

"EY! Giusepee! Look at his lovely couple!" The italian man who sported a long black moustache said.

"She a no wearing a ring Luigi!" The other italian man said as he popped his head up from behind some barrels.

"Hello, we would like to buy some chocolates." Elsa said sweetly.

"Why yes my signora!" The man named Luigi said.

"One of everything!" John said.

"One of everything!" Luigi said. "Holy! Giusepee!"

"Yes Luigi?" Giusepee said coming up.

"Tell a Giusepee what you a just told me!" Luigi said.

"One of everything." John said.

"ONE OF EVERYTHING!" Giusepee yelled as the two italian men incoherently and excitingly babbled as they grabbed different squares of chocolate into a large bag. Luigi walked over with a large bag filled to the brim with chocolate.

"We got a everything! Dark a chocolate, milk a chocalate, creamy a chocolate, peanut a chocolate!" Luigi said. "Try a one signora!"

"Thank you." Elsa said popping a chocolate into her mouth. She smiled in delight as the tasty treat melted in her taste buds.

"SHE A LIKE IT!" Luigi said. "How about you a big boy!" John grabbed a chocolate and put one in his mouth. The look on his face was enough to tell the italian brothers he enjoyed it.

"That will be a twenty krones!" Luigi said as John handed them twenty krones before Elsa had a chance to put hers down.

"Nice a doin a business with you!" The brothers called as they happily went to work cooking up more chocolates. Elsa and John went to a nearby bench and sat down. They opened the bag and looked in awe at the booty in front of them. Each took a handful to sample. Elsa noticed John going through them quite fast.

"I never took you a for a chocolate lover John." Elsa said.

"Back during the war, it was one of the few things I looked forward to at chow time." John said as pulled out several and popped them in is mouth at the same time.

"Save some for Anna!" Elsa said appalled at how many he just put in his mouth.

"Sowwy!" He said in a wierd voice. He then scrunched his face up as he chewed awkwardly.

"Something wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Peanuth eth caramelth! Ith stuth to my mouth!" John said trying to open his jaw but the sticky caramel prevented him from opening all the way. Elsa lost all composure and fell to the floor laughing. Her cheeks glowed red as tears ran down her face.

"Ith noth funny!" John said pulling out his dagger in an attempt to scrape the caramel off his teeth. Elsa held her sides as she pulled out a leather water bottle.

"H-here." She said wiping away a tear. "Drink this it'll help."

"Thanth you!" He said squrting the water down his mouth. He finally managed to free his jaws as he let out a loud yell when he did. "AHH! I think I've had enough sweets for one day!"

"John you are too much." Elsa said still laughing a little. John gave the sack of remaining chocolates to Elsa who placed it her bag she carried around her shoulder. The two continued throught the market visiting each kiosk and grabbed cheese from France, tea from England, some native bread, and some rice from China. Elsa was having a lot of fun being able to go out and do this, she wished she could do this all the time but being queen left her leisure time severely constricted. She looked up at John who was in amazement at the world around him. every new food, every new drink. His face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. Still, no matter what he never laughed or even smiled! She could still see that infamous thousand yard stare her father used to get from the Northern Conflicts.

"John, are you enjoying yourself here?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, I am." John said.

"You don't miss anything back home?" Elsa asked.

"I admit there are some foods and technologies I found nice that don't yet exist but aside from that absolutely not!" John said. Elsa was surprised by his response.

"You don't miss it?" Elsa asked. "Your old home, your old life?"

"Elena, what I had before I came here wasn't a life. It was fight or die every day. Every day I saw people die, every day I felt the weight of my failures. Everyone I was ever close with died. I never got to do stuff like this, just go out and enjoy the day. Believe me, after a lifetime of fighting, to just sit back and enjoy life, I can't even describe the feeling, it's like I-. Point is, yes, I like it here. I can now live the life I never had." John said. That was exactly what Elsa needed to hear.

"I'm glad to hear it John." Elsa smiled. She liked seeing him happy. Even if he didn't show it externally, knowing he was at peace on the inside made Elsa feel complete in a way. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crowd which had swarmed a nearby park. The two decided to investigate and headed over. John looked up and saw a makeshift ring with two bloody men swinging punches.

"Igor! Igor! Igor!" The crowd chanted as a large man covered in brands picked up his smaller opponent and threw him out of the ring which was returned with a roar of approval from the crowd. Elsa was repulsed at the though of fighting but looked up at John and saw him staring.

"Is there no man who dares fight Igor!" The large man named Igor called out as people showered him with gold and krones.

"Ugh, I hate when they do this." Elsa whispered. "I am trying to have this kind of stuff banned." She almost gagged at the amout of dried blood she saw as the smaller opponet was carried away by his friends.

"Hey your pretty big!" A nearby man said to John. "Why don't you fight this guy?"

"Yeah!" Another one said. "You'd give him a run for his money!"

"I am not interested.' John said.

"Come on man! There is a ten thousand krone prize for whoever beats him!" Another one said. Igor overheard the conversation and turned to see John talking with the three men who were egging him on to fight.

"YOU!" Igor called out to John. "You will fight me!"

"I'd rather not!" John replied resulting in a boo from the crowd.

"You coward!" Igor yelled as John turned around. "Come up and fight me!"

"Excuse me!" Elsa called out. "He said no!"

"BAH! This little whore thinks she can talk to a man like that!" Igor spat. Elsa gasped at what he just said. If only he realized who he was talking to. John could not believe what he just heard come out of that man's mouth. Elsa looked up and saw the look on John's face.

"John drop it, it alright he isn't worth it!" Elsa said not wanting John to get hurt on her behalf.

"No, that isn't alright." John said turning around and facing Igor causing the crowd to start cheering. Elsa watched in horror as John walked up on to the ring to face Igor. Igor stood a John's height but was more thick and fat around the middle but still had large amount of muscle. His long black hair in braids in the back of his head. His breath reeked of alcohol and smoke. He was missing several teeth and was covered in blood that wasn't his.

"Apologize." John ordered.

"Make me." Igor said laughing. John punched Igor in the gut with a tenth of this strength and sent the large man to the ground. Igor felt the wind get knocked out of him as he clutched his stomach. The crowd roared in approval as John slowly took off his shirt revealing his massive lean body causing the women to swoon.

"You'll pay for that!" Igor roared as he ran at John. John held out his hands as the two men locked fingers. Igor pushed with all his might while John was barely breaking a sweat. Igor screamed as he pushed with his legs in an attempt to get John off his feet. The russian's quadriceps burned as the pushed with all their might only to be met with fruitless results. Igor jumped back and began to wind up a punch which John easily dodged. Igor roared as he swung another hit which John blocked. The russian was now getting mad as he he swung blindly as fast as he could but no matter what, John blocked or dodged everytime.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OF ME!" Igor yelled as he wound up the hardest punch he could muster. John saw it coming and quickly moved his arm under the arm Igor was swinging with putting the russian in an underhook. John that used the man's momentum to throw him in a swinging hip throw. Igor slammed the mat hard as he landed on his back. The crowd went wild as John took this time to look back at Elsa who was in a trance from his muscular body. Elsa's trance was broken when she saw an explosion of wood over John's head as he fell to the ground. She screamed as Igor held up a broken log. Igor marched around the ring roaring and beating his chest as the crowd booed him for his cheap shot. Unknown to Igor, John had gotten back up and was standing right behind him. The crowd started cheering as Igor turned to see John with a very angry look on his face.

"Oh shit-" Igor said as John punched him in the gut multiple times. John than punched then side of Igor's knee breaking his stance and forcing him to fall to his knee. John than wound up and delivered a kick which sent Igor across the ring. Blood from his broken nose splattering everywhere. John walked off the stage as the crowd patted him on the back till he got to a semi conscious Igor. John grabbed him the hair and held his head up.

"APOLOGIZE! NOW!" He yelled angrily.

"Sorry!" Igor yelled loudly as blood spurt out his nose. John let go of his hair and walked back onto the stage to grab his shirt. John was walking off when a man in a suit came up to him with a large bag.

"My good sir, aren't you going to collect your money?" John looked up and figured he had no need for it and neither did Elsa.

"Donate it to charity." John said walking away as he put his shirt back on and made his way back to Elsa who stood there shocked. "Are you okay Elena?"

"Why, why must you insist on putting yourself in harm's way like that?" Elsa scolded.

"He insulted you." John said.

"I don't care what he said. You had no business going up there." Elsa said. She could not believe he had just done that.

"But what if he made a pass at you?" John asked.

"I could have revealed my identity and every guard here would have tackled him." Elsa said. "He could of hurt you!"

"Really?" John said raising an eyebrow. "Him, hurt me?" Elsa did have to admit John threw him around like a rag doll. "Please you need to understand, I have been fighting since I was a kid, I know what I am doing. You need to trust me."

"I do, its just." Elsa sighed. "I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Come on." John said. "We still got a lot we can do, don't let this ruin the day."

"Your right." Elsa admitted. That fight was probably nothing to John. "At least you donated the money to charity, that was very sweet of you."

"Well I didn't need it, unless you wanted it." John said.

"Oh heavens no!" Elsa said. "I'm the last person who needs that."

"You know, while we are out here, I was looking to buy a horse." John said. He would need a way of transportation when it came to long distance.

"There is a horse breeder a few blocks down." Elsa said. "He has all kinds of breeds."

"Show the way." John said as the two made their way to the horse dealer.

 **Chapter was really long so I'm splitting it up into two parts. How do you all feel about John and Elsa's relationship so far?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Are you sure your head is alright? He hit you really hard!" Elsa asked concerned.

"I'm okay, I can feel a bruise coming in and I got a little headache right now." John said. Elsa could not believe John was still walking after that. That blow could have killed someone! She was definately going to pass a bill banning street fighting. Aside from the fight, the day was going very well. Elsa had made it her goal to make him laugh, or at the very least smile by the end of the day. They approached a large barn with an even larger fenced in field. John could see horses running and jumping around hay bundles and logs. He could see the colts and fillies drinking water from the trough while the stallions and mares ran wild. They went up to fatter man who was balding, what was left of his black hair combed back.

"Afternoon!" He said pulling out a large hay bundle. "How may I help you?"

"Looking to buy a horse." John said.

"You came to the right place." THe man said laughing. "What kind of breed you interested in lad?"

"Something large." John said. The horsekeeper noticed John's large size and knew just the perfect horse for him. Elsa felt something nudge her leg, she looked down to see a small brown colt nuzzling its head against her leg. Elsa giggled as she knelt down to pet the pony who gave a high pitched whinny in return. Elsa found the pony to be extremely adorable and wished to take it back to the castle but knew she had enough animals running around the castle as it was. The owner led John outside where he saw a large yellow horse with a long black mane jump over a tall wooden post and kicking up dust as it hit the ground. The horse was well built and tall as it trotted over to a trough to get some water.

"What breed?" John asked eyeing the yellow horse.

"Mustang, had him sent here straight from America when he was a colt. His name is Yankee, that is what he was named by the breeder in America before he came here." The owner said. "Yankee!" The mustang popped its head up upon hearing his name be called. The large stallion cantered over to where the owner was standing with a man he did not recognize. Yankee was cautious of the large man at first. The horse had learned in the past that not all humans were kind and peaceful. Yankee glared down the large man who stared at him back. Yankee examined the man's eyes as if he were peering into the man's soul. John slowly lifted his hand up to rub the horse's face. Yankee saw the hand approaching him and snorted loudly to test the man's courage.

"John be careful!" Elsa cried as Yankee started stomping his front feet. John was not deterred and continued to move his hand towards the horse. Yankee saw the man meant no harm and allowed the large two legged to place its hand on him. John slowly rubbed the horse's face as they locked eyes.

"Well I'll be." The owner said putting his hands on his hips.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Yankee is never this docile to anyone. Your friend must be quite a guy." The owner said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Animals are better judges of people than we are. I don't know how they do it, it's like a sixth sense to them. Your buddy there must be quite a genuine person, any who gets that close to Yankee winds up with missing teeth."

"Well he has been through a lot." Elsa said. Everyday John seemed more and more like Mr. Perfect. Tall, strong, handsome, brave, loyal, selfless, honest, generous. Elsa would be lying to herself if she said she didn't have some sort of attraction to him. She felt safe around him, not only from threats but also from sadness and grief. He had been the first man in her life to not be afraid of her, even her father and Kristoff were scared of her at first but John saw no threat in her when they first met. She felt a smile and a blush come to her face as John walked the horse over to the owner. She quickly pushed these feelings away, she was inexperienced in the field of relationships and knew what she was feeling was nothing more than a crush.

"How much?" John asked.

"Two hundred and fifty krones." The owner said as John handed him the money. Yankee quickly followed John and stood behind him like a dog guarding its master. Elsa got nervous at seeing Yankee, he was a large horse and apparently did not take kindly to strangers. Elsa nervously backed up as Yankee trotted up to her.

"Yankee!" John called in a stern voice. Yankee stopped upon hearing his master call him. Yankee respected this human, he was tall, strong, and confident, an alpha male. However he was skeptical about this human female, something was odd about her, she was no normal human. John ran his hand through Yankee's mane calming the horse. "She won't hurt you." John said to the horse. Yankee trusted his new master and bowed his head down.

"Go on." John said as Elsa slowly held her hand out. Yankee could tell she was nervous, while he held no respect for creatures that were easily frightened, his master trusted this female so he would trust her as well. Elsa gently stroked Yankee's fur as the two stared at each other.

"He's beautiful." Elsa said admiring the horse. Although Yankee could not understand what she said, he could tell by the facial expression and tone of voice she meant no harm.

"I think its time for a ride." John said loading up a saddle he had grabbed. Elsa was going to open her mouth to say she would go back to get her own horse but never got the chance as she felt two large hands grab her by the waist and hoist her up. Elsa yelped as John lifted her up onto the horse. John had taken special care to not squeeze to hard or grab anywhere inappropriate. John hopped up more gently not wanting his weight to hurt Yankee. John sat in front of Elsa as John took hold of the Yankee's mane lightly and gave the horse a gentle kick.

"JOHN!" Elsa yelled as the horse kicked it into high gear. Elsa wrapped her arms around John's chest in order to not be flung off. She held her hands together tightly as she buried her head into his broad back, she was never one to like to go fast, that was Anna's style. Yankee gave out a whinny as he ran through the grass fields nearby, the wind blowing back his mane. John looked down to see two small pale hands interlocking at his chest. He quickly turned his head to see Elsa clinging on for dear life. John tugged on Yankee's mane indicating the horse to slow down. Yankee slowed his run to a light trot as they stopped in the middle of the field.

"Are you okay?" John asked. Elsa was snapped out of her trance as she realized what she was doing.

"Sorry!" She said blushing as she let go of him. Truth be told, she didn't want to let go, he was very warm despite the fact cold didn't bother her.

"I guess you are not a fan of going fast?" John asked.

"Not really, I haven't had much experience with it." Elsa said truthfully. John on the other hand had been on Warthogs going well over two hundreds miles per hour or fighters going over the sound barrier, in fact, Yankee's top speed was rather slow for him. John hopped off of the horse giving Yankee a well deserved break, John was impressed the horse could run as fast as he could despite John's near three hundred pound weight. After hopping off, John held out his hand to help Elsa off.

"Careful." John said as Elsa swung her legs over to the side. She grabbed John's massive hand which dwarfed hers. Elsa then pushed herself off but was rather clumsy on the way down. She cried out as she fell forward but was stopped as she hit John's rock solid chest. John quickly caught her as she fell wrapping her in his arms. Elsa looked up to see John looking down at her, again her face burned red as they pulled apart.

"Sorry." She said again very embarrassed with herself.

"Don't be." John said as he pet Yankee. John pulled out an apple he had picked up at the market earlier and gave it to the equine. Yankee snorted in delight as he munched on the sweet fruit. Yankee trotted away to lie down and take a quick nap after all the running around he had done. Elsa sat down and took in the scene before her. There were not many fields in the mountainous kingdom so sights like theses were rare. Tall grass blew in the breeze as different color flowers dotted the landscape in a rainbow display. Birds could be heard chirping as bees buzzed away to make their nests. Elsa smiled as she lay back in the soft grass and took in the beauty of nature around her.

"It is lovely here isn't it John?" Elsa said. She was surprised to not hear him respond, normally he always answered. "John?" She asked opening her eyes. She saw him standing overlooking the field.

"John?" John didn't hear her. He watched in horror as Covenant Wraiths and Phantoms approached over the horizon. Plasma fire reigned down on Arendelle as thousands of covenant troops offloaded and began the slaughter of all humans in their path. John reached back for his rifle but realized he hand no weapons and no armor! He may be a Spartan but he was also still human and could be killed by just a single well placed shot if he was unarmored. He quickly scanned the area for something, anything to use as a weapon. He spotted a large thick branch and ran over to grab it. As he picked it up he saw an Elite Zealot charge him with an energy sword. He then remembred the pistol in his pocket. He quickly drew it and prepared to fire.

"JOHN!" John closed his eyes and snapped back to reality as he saw a horrified Elsa staring up at him. John looked to both sides, where were the covenant at? No more than a few seconds ago he saw the alien alliance torching the area and now not a single blade of grass was out of place. John realized it was a flashback from the war. He looked back at Elsa and was horrified to see he was aiming his pistol right at her! John quickly dropped the pistol and backed up disgusted with himself.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" He said backing up as his breathing intensified. Elsa was still scared, he had just pointed a loaded gun right at her! Sweat ran down her forehead as her heart beat so fast she felt as if her ribcage would burst. John fell back on his butt and covered his face with his hands ashamed. He promised to protect Elsa and he almost shot her!

"J-john?" Elsa asked shaking. She slowly got up and approached him torn on what to think. He had almost killed her! She knew deep down he didn't mean to though, he seemed surprised, like he didn't know what he was doing. As she got closer she heard an all to familiar sound.

Was he crying?

Elsa listened closer, yes he was indeed crying. She could hear his sniffles and whimpers as he covered his eyes with his hand. Elsa suddenly felt her heart ache for him, she had never seen him cry before. To see such a large powerful man crying like this was unthought of. Elsa placed her hand on John's shoulder as she felt his body heave from the heavy breathing.

"John its alright." Elsa said in the gentlest voice she could muster. She was no longer scared, only sympathetic.

"N-no." John said removing his hand revealing his red puffy eyes and tear ridden face. "I almost shot you! How can you even stay with me right now?"

"Because I know you didn't mean it." Elsa said. "At first I was scared but when you saw what you were doing you were shocked and scared. I know you had no control. I know you wouldn't kill me."

"I saw them, the covenant on the field." John said sniffling. "They were burning Arendelle, killing your people. I thought you were an elite coming to kill me."

"Was it a vision?" Elsa asked.

"A memory." John said looking down. "I was deployed with my team to assist in a defense of a city that was under attack by the covenant. We were stopped by an assault force in a field that looked exactly like this one." John said. "By the time we got to the city, everyone had been killed."

"Oh John." Elsa said massaging his shoulder with her thumb.

"I thought my old life was finally behind me, I just want to live for once. Not have to worry about death and destruction every day. My past has followed me here and because of that I almost hurt you." John said.

"You will live in peace here John." Elsa said. "I know someone who can help you with these bad memories."

"But what if this happens again, what if I actually hurt you next time?" John asked shuddering at the thought.

"I know you won't." Elsa said. "Please believe me when I say you should never fear like that. I always feared I would hurt my sister and look where that landed me, thirteen years in isolation. I know who you are John, I know you would never hurt anyone."

"But-" John began to say as Elsa wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. John felt his fear and shame melt away as she hugged him. For the first time, John returned the hug holding her tight. Elsa smiled as he returned the hug, more progress was being made.

"Do you feel better?" Elsa asked using her finger to wipe away the last tear on his cheek.

"A little, I'm sorry I cried on you." John said. He was never one to show emotion like that and felt out of character for doing so. It strangely felt much better now, as it a massive weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, as if a large amount of his self-guilt came out in his tears.

"It's okay to cry, it helps remind us we are human." Elsa said. Deep down, she was happy to see he was progressing. He had finally returned a hug, now she just wanted to make him laugh, or at least smile. That was her goal and by everything she held dear she would stay true to it.

 **Chief's starting to show his more human side more and more. I know he seems out of character compared to the straight faced badass we are used to but the point of this fic is for him to abandon his old way of life and to start over.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Johann grimaced as he sat in his dark cell. The nearby torch being his only source of illumination. The floor was cold and hard and the cot was stiff and itchy. He had spent his days in here concocting an escape, he hated being bound like this, he needed to be free. He waited patiently as the cell block door opened revealing two guards who had come to bring him his daily rations. Johann smiled as he put his plan in place. He quickly took the noose he made from his clothing and wrapped it around his neck. He tied the other end to a stony lump on the wall. He then placed his feet on a very small outcropping of stone giving off the illusion he had hung himself.

"Chow time traitor." One of the guards said booming his deep voice. Upon hearing the guards voice, Johann lie completely still.

"Well what to we have here?" The other guard asked upon seeing Johann's limp body. "Look's like the coward did himself in."

"Heh how pathetic." The other guard said. "As much as I would like to leave his corpse for the rats, it will smell awful in here once he starts rotting away. Let's get him down." The two men opened the cell door and approached the seemingly dead body. Johann relied on his hearing till the two men were within range. That is when he struck. He quickly swung his feet up struck striking one guard in the throat collapsing the surprised mans windpipe.

"WHAT THE?" The other guard yelled as the man fell to the ground choking for breath. Johann used this element of surprise to quickly untie himself and hop down. Moving surprisingly fast for a man of his age, Johann ran up and elbowed the remaining guard in the nose spattering blood across the wall. The guard blindly threw a punch in which Johann caught with an underhook and used a swinging hip throw to put the guard on his back. Once the guard was on the ground, Johann slammed his bare heel into the guard's temple knocking him out cold. Johann quickly went to work putting on the armor in order to disguise himself. Once Johann had the armor on he casually made his way out the dungeons. He quickly realized he was going to need a way to distract all the guards within the castle. Johann snatched the keys from the unconscious guard and made his way across the dungeons. He knew from his years as a guard were all the most dangerous prisoners were kept, those who had murdered, raped, and committed high treason.

"I'll kill ye you rotten scum!" A hideous man with withering hair and wretchedly pale skin cried. Johann knew this man well, Dieter Ulrich, a german man who was guilty of forty murders across Arendelle. Johann went to work unlocking his cell knowing that his crazy man would kill him if he didn't win him over.

"Rejoice brother." Johann said in a deepened voice to cover up who he really was. If Dieter recognized him it would be all over. "Today we take revenge on those who have wronged us." Dieter emerged from his cell licking his lips as he picked up a nearby bludgeon.

"And just who might you be?" Dieter asked menacingly walking over with his club.

"Another victim of Arendelle's tyranny, perhaps together we can take out the royalty which robbed us of our livelihood." Johann said now getting nervous.

"I do not like you." Dieter growled. "But I hate Arendelle even more!"

"So is that a yes?" Johann asked.

"Yes." Dieter said laughing. "I will kill many!"

"Excellent! I shall release the other prisoners and the slaughter shall begin!" Johann said as Dieter made his way out the cell block. Johann heard the bloody screams of victims and Dieter's maniacal laughter. Next on the list was Hiroko Yagahasha, a infamous rapist who had raped and tortured numerous women during his three year reign of terror. Followed by Harold the Swiper who had ended many lives with his quick slash with a dagger, and many more. Soon Johann had freed dozens of the most dangerous men in Arendelle. He himself waited till all the convicts had exited the dungeon and began their rampage until he made his own escape. He exited the dungeons and saw a bloody mess of guards and convicts covering the floor. He could hear screams of women being forced onto down the hall. Johann felt a slight guilt but his rage at Elsa and the demon quickly abolished all feelings of guilt he had. He jumped behind a curtain as a squad of soldiers took aim with their muskets and fired upon the convicts. Johann looked out the window and saw he was on the first floor of the castle. He shed his armor and jumped out the window into the water and swam across the bay to safety.

"AHHH!" Anna screamed as Dieter chased her with a sword he had stolen from a soldier he killed.

"Come on pretty princess, I just want to play!" He grinned as he smashed over a delicate vase that was a gift from England. Anna felt her heart pounding as this large disgusting man ran at her. She was scared, every second she expected to feel the sharp pain of the sword cutting into her. Her heart stopped as she approached a dead end. She turned to see Dieter walking towards her, his facial expression told her that he knew she was trapped.

"Now you got nowhere to run." He grinned. Anna quickly searched the area for something, anything to use as a weapon. She spotted a nearby flower vase and quickly grabbed it as Dieter descended upon her. She threw the vase into his face causing him to be temporarily blinded by the water. She ran in the opposite direction as Dieter blindly swung his sword in a vain attempt to kill her. As soon as the water cleared his eyes he spotter her running down the hall. He grinned as he broke out into a sprint to catch up to her. Anna turned and saw the mad man catching up to her. Her legs burned from running and she was out of breath. She prayed for a miracle Dieter came so close she could smell his breath.

"AH!" Dieter yelled as he was tackled to the ground. Anna turned to see Kristoff knock the sword out of Dieter's hand and pummel his face into the ground.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT HER!" Kristoff yelled slamming his fist into Dieter's face in between each word. Kristoff's knuckles became bloody and bruised as Dieter tried to get up only to be smashed into the ground again. Dieter, who was now enraged, pushed Kristoff off of him and grabbed his sword. Kristoff prepared to defend himself as several gunshots were heard. Dieter looked down to see three holes in his chest. His eyes rolled back as he collapsed to the floor in a pool of his own blood. Anna turned to see a team of soldiers with their pistols smoking.

"Are you alright your highness?" They asked running to her aid.

"I-I'm okay." She said very shaken up from the ordeal. She looked to see Kristoff who was holding his stomach in agony.

"NO!" She cried running over to him and embracing him tightly. "Kristoff!"

"I'm alright, he just knocked the wind out of me." Kristoff painfully said as Anna helped him up. Kristoff then took her and held her tight to him to calm her down. Her body heaved as she took deep breaths and let out tears of fear and relief.

"It is not safe here, there are convicts running around the castle." One of the soldiers said. "We will escort you-" The soldier went silent as a bullet went through his head. The other guard raised his own pistol but was also brought down by a volley of lead. Anna screamed as Kristoff put himself in front of her to protect her. A menacing laugh was heard as six men emerged with guns and daggers. Kristoff gulped, he knew these men well, the Red Bandits. A group of thieves, murderers, and rapists. Every travelers worst nightmare.

"Well well what do we have here?" The leader known as Bear said.

"Touch her and I will kill you." Kristoff threatened.

"Is that so?" Bear said quickly drawing his pistol and shooting Kristoff in the leg.

"NO!" Anna screamed as two bandits grabbed her and held her back. "LET ME GO!"

"Leave her alone!" Kristoff yelled lunging at the bandits only to be booted in the face by Bear.

"Throw him out the window, she is all we need." Bear said as Anna was gagged. She looked tearfully as Kristoff was dragged and thrown out the window.

* * *

John and Elsa were on their way back from the field. John still felt horrible about what happened despite Elsa's reassurance. She had taken off her sunhat and let her hair go down. At this point she didn't care if anyone recognized her, that hat was terribly uncomfortable.

"I know someone who can help you." Elsa said gently.

"Who?" John asked.

"God." Elsa said. "When I was a little girl and scared, I prayed and it always made me feel better. John was not one for religion, not because he didn't believe but because he was never taught of any deity during his training. He often saw soldiers holding crosses and stars and other religious symbols before battles.

"I have never spoken to Him." John said. "I was never taught anything about God."

"Were you ever baptized?" Elsa asked.

"No." John said.

"Well I will arrange a meeting with you and the bishop, I'm sure he can-" Elsa said as a platoon of soldiers made their way to her.

"Your majesty! We have urgent news!" The platoon commander said bowing quickly. "The inmates have been released from the dungeons and are running rampant!"

"What!?" Elsa cried. "How bad is it?"

"They are contained to the castle, we killed most of them but the Red Bandits are holding Princess Anna hostage. We found Sir Kristoff in the water with a bullet wound to the leg." These words enraged the two super humans.

"They did WHAT?" Elsa growled as ice grew from her body causing Yankee to whinny in discomfort.

"Easy boy." John reassured the stallion. "I'm gonna need a weapon."

"Sir, you can't possibly try to-" The platoon commander tried to say.

"I know what I am doing Lieutenant, fetch me some armor, a musket, sword, and pistol ammo." John said.

"Yes Sir!" The lieutenant said as he ran to fetch John some supplies. He turned to see Elsa squeezing her hands into fists with tears of anger in her eyes.

"I will get her out." John said. "I promise."

"Don't make a promise, if you can't keep it." Elsa said. Hearing Cortana's words ignited a small pain in John's heart. He knew better than anyone the cost of failure.

"I won't let anything happen to her, I promise you." John said taking her hand to reassure her. "I need you to stay here though."

"Do you honestly think I am going to sit here while my sister is held captive by these barbarians?" Elsa said through her tears.

"They are using her to get to you." John said. "If you go in there that is exactly what they want. They won't suspect me." Elsa was not convinced. "Elsa please this is my job, what I was trained for."

"Alright." Elsa stuttered. "Just please get her out."

"I will." John said as he held out his hand for Elsa to grab so she could get down. She hopped down and hugged herself tightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. John saw how devastated she was and wished he could comfort her somehow. He then remembered how good he felt after she hugged him when he was upset. He decided to return the favor. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut as she covered her face with her hand. She was shocked to see large muscular arms wrap around her. She looked up to see John hugging her. Elsa was surprised at first but allowed herself to melt into his chest.

"I-I can't lose her John." Elsa cried. "She is all I have left."

"I know." John said remembering how much the two sisters meant to each other. "I will return with her." He said as he pulled away from her. John walked over to Yankee as the Lieutenant returned with the equipment he requested. He threw on the pads of the uniform and armed himself with the weapons. He then mounted Yankee as he prepared to rescue Anna.

"John!" Elsa cried. Chief turned to see Elsa looking at him with concern. "Be safe." John nodded as he took off. Yankee bolted though the trees and fields until they came to the outskirts of the city. The small buildings being examined by the army to ensure no criminal had hidden within a household or business. Upon approaching the castle. John saw a regiment of soldiers and artillery formed up ready to storm the castle.

"Colonel." John called to the commanding officer. The elderly man turned to see John hopping off of his horse. "What is the situation?"

"The bandits got Princess Anna hostage in the throne room. There are only six of them but if we make any attempt to go in they will kill her." The Colonel said.

"Any demands?" John asked.

"Queen Elsa. They want her." The Colonel said.

"I see." John said dismounting Yankee. "This calls for stealth and precision. Is there anyway I can access the castle without the lookouts spotting me?"

"You can't be serious Captain, you will be spotted and she will be killed." The Colonel said. "I forbid it!"

"Do you have a better idea to get her out?" John asked. "You can call all the armies of the world and it won't mean a thing, you need someone on the inside. I swear by my honor no harm will come to the princess."

"Fine." The Colonel said sighing hoping he was making the right decision. "There is a small doorway on the opposite end of the castle. Our marksmen on the ridge haven't spotted any lookouts. You will have to swim to get over there. We will distract the lookouts as you make your way there."

"Yes sir." John said as the Colonel put his hand on his shoulder.

"Please get her out, the royal family can't afford any more loss." John nodded as he took off his boots and made his way to side of the castle waiting for the signal to move in. The Colonel stood up and called out to the lookouts.

"Why is it you want our Queen?" The Colonel called. Three lookouts stood in front of the window keeping them from viewing John as he slid into the water and quietly swam to the door.

"That is none of your concern, leader has something special planned!" A bandit yelled. The Colonel silently prayed hoping John had not been detected. The two continued conversation as John spotted the secret door. He very slowly exited the water and withdrew his sword. He knew the pistol and musket would only give him away, plus the powder had gotten wet so they were useless. He let the weapons sink to the bottom of the water and made his way to the door. He grabbed the door know and gently pulled and found it was locked. He figured that would happen so he gently used his strength to break the lock. He stiffened as the knob on the inside hit the stone floor. To John it might as well have been the loudest sound in the world. He held his breath and listened for any approaching bandit. He heard the colonel and bandit still bickering and let out his breath as he proceeded in the building. He was immediately met with the smell of dead bodies as corpses of convicts and soldiers lined the castle floor. It was no new sight to him as he quietly made his way to the throne room. He figured since there were three lookouts that meant there was three bandits within the castle. There had to be atleast one holding Anna hostage meaning there were possibly two others wandering within the castle. John was about to turn the corner when he heard footsteps coming his way. John prepared to strike as pulled his dagger back, he hoped it was not a civilian walking his way. John waited till he saw a man in black enter his eyesight. John realized he was a bandit and quickly swung his dagger into the man's throat as he covered the bandit's mouth with his other hand. The bandit struggled helplessly as his muffled screams went unheard. John slowly lowered him to the ground and dragged the body behind a pile of torn curtains.

"One down, five to go." He said to himself as he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking behind him. John quickly swung as he saw a bandit holding a pistol to his head. John quickly grabbed the pistol positioning his fingers so the hammer was unable to strike the chamber knowing if a shot was fired it would give him away. The man tried to yell but John quickly punched him in the throat so his yell could not be heard. The man backed off gasping for air as John drew his sword and decapitated the bandit. He wiped sweat off his forehead, that was too close. He hid the body and grabbed the pistol and continued to make his way to the throne room. He got especially nervous going up stairs since he could be easily spotted. He let out a breath as he made it to the top without getting spotted. He approached the unmistakable large throne room doors and could hear the bandits still bickering with the colonel. John took a minute to evaluate the situation. If he burst in odds are they would kill Anna before he could get to her. Then again he did not know of any alternate routes in. He looked out the window and saw a ledge just big enough to hold him. He leaned out the window and followed the ledge and saw it led to the a window in the throne room! There was still a risk he would be caught but it was better than going in through the doors. John took a deep breath as he carefully stepped out onto the ledge. All those years in his indestructible armor had caused him to forget how vulnerable he really was. One well placed bullet would kill him. John carefully walked the ledge as he approached the throne window. He peeked inside to see the leader holding a gun to Anna's head. He also saw dried blood and bruised on her. His insides churned as his rage built from seeing her hurt like that. John quietly pulled out his pistol. One placed shot would kill the leader, he could run in and grab Anna and give the soldiers a clear shot at the remaining three. He would have to move quick. John held the pistol up to eye level and closed his left eye. Sweat ran down his forehead as time seemed to slow down in front of him. These old pistols were not as accurate as the ones he was used to. He would need to make this shot count. After what seemed like forever, the pistol lined up with the leader's head. John fired as the gun roared to life and delivered a lead ball at the speed of sound straight to the leader. Anna screamed as blood splattered her face as Bear's face exploded. John quickly ran in and grabbed Anna. He saw the remaining three bandits aim their guns at him. John emptied his revolver hitting one of the bandits. John sprinted towards the balcony and jumped without thinking. He wrapped Anna in his arms as he fell to the ground. Upon seeing John with Anna the Colonel gave the order to open fire.

"FIRE!" He yelled as a volley of lead was fire at the remaining bandits killing them. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd as John hit the ground hard on his feet. He felt a sharp pain shoot up his legs as he landed.

"J-john?" Anna asked weakly.

"It's okay, you are safe now." John said.

"Kristoff! Where is he!?" Anna cried remembering what happened to him.

"He's okay, he is with the doctors." John said as soldiers came to Anna's aid.

"Get her to the doctor!" The colonel ordered as he turned to John. "That was quite impressive son."

"Just doing my job." John replied.

"I was wrong to have doubted you." The old man said. "Forgive me."

"You were right to have your doubts, in your position I would have done the same." John said.

"We are lucky to have you son. Keep up the good work." The officer said patting John on the shoulder and walking away. One question kept nagging his mind though.

How did the convicts escape in the first place?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Platoons of soldiers scouted the area and checked every last corner of the city for any convicts in hiding. Word had quickly gotten around about John's actions and the citizens and soldiers looked upon him with a whole new level of awe and respect. Elsa had been escorted by a company of troops back to the castle where she saw her people bow before her. She anxiously looked around for Anna who was nowhere to be found. What she did find was a certain snowman running up to her.

"Elsa!" Olaf cried running up to her. There were numerous swords, arrows, daggers, and bullets embedded in him.

"Oh my, OLAF!" Elsa cried horrified. To see her innocent Olaf in such a condition brought horrible aches to her heart. The snowman jumped into her arms as she gave him a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yup!" Olaf said oblivious to the projectiles within his body. He looked down and let out a chuckle. "Oh look at that, I've been impaled, stabbed, and shot." Elsa let out a smile at Olaf as he looked to his back. "Oh look I'm a porcupine!" He cried seeing the multitude of arrows sticking out. Elsa got up and looked to see strawberry blonde hair being carried off in a stretcher. Elsa gasped as she quickly ran over to tend to her sister. The Queen almost vomited at seeing the state her sister was in; covered in bruises head to toe, cuts and scrapes everywhere, and a swollen cheek.

"No." Elsa said sniffling as she embraced her younger sister.

"It looks worse than it is your highness." One of the medics carrying her said. "She will be okay."

"He's right Elsa, I'll be fine." Anna said smiling weakly before quickly frowning. "Kristoff got shot."

"Is he alright?" Elsa cried out.

"I don't know, I'm so scared." Anna said.

"I assure you milady we have the finest surgeons tending to him." The medic said again. "We have your captain to thank for this my Queen, had he not been here I don't even want to imagine the losses." Hearing John's name made Elsa's head perk up.

"John? Did he-" Elsa started to ask.

"Why don't you ask him?" The medic said looking behind her. Elsa turned to see John limping covered with blood. Elsa turned back to Anna who smiled at her.

"Go on, he needs you." Anna said as she was carried off. Elsa kissed her sister on the cheek as she ran over to John who was desperately trying to cover up his limp. Elsa came running up to him and was tempted to throw her arms around him but knew better than to do so in public. Elsa silently thanked God everyone made it out alive.

"John, are you okay?" Elsa asked noticing the limp in the man's leg.

"It's fine, I just hurt my leg a little when I jumped." John said. Truthfully, John knew he would need to take it easy after a fall like that but he did not want to alarm Elsa.

"John I need to talk to you in private." Elsa said as she hinted her head towards a nearby building. John followed her over wondering what she wanted to say. Once Elsa saw no one was looking she took action.

"Elsa wh-" John said cutoff as Elsa wrapped her arms around him sobbing into his chest.

"T-thank you!" She cried. "Thank you so much! You saved everyone!"

"I did what I needed to do." John said stoically. He was only doing his job after all.

"I must repay you somehow." Elsa said pulling away. "You have been so helpful John, I don't think I would have made it without you."

"You have provided me with a job, housing, and a new life. You don't need to pay me anything." John said with his same stoic facial expression. Elsa wished he would just laugh or at least smile. It was hard to read him when he kept the same straight face all the time.

"Are you happy here?" Elsa asked.

"Of course I am, why?" John asked confused.

"It's just, I never see you smile or laugh, you always seem so serious." Elsa said.

"It's how I was raised, war is all I have ever known." John honestly couldn't remember the last time he had laughed. One thing he did know was that it had been decades.

"You should smile more often, it helps your mood improve." Elsa said. "Come on and try it."

"I'd rather not." John said.

"Come on John, never laughing or smiling is no way to go through life." Elsa said feeling she knew better than most people about that.

"Alright fine." John said as he slowly moved his lips upward revealing white teeth. The ends of his mouth curled as his lower eyelid on his left eye slightly moved. Elsa had to admit he looked quite charming when he smiled, even though what he was doing wasn't a genuine one.

"We will work on it." Elsa said as John quickly returned to his frown. Anna lay on her stretcher as medics and doctors went to work on her wounds. Her cuts were cleaned and bandaged as ice was placed on her swollen cheek.

"Drink this your highness, it will help you rest." A young nurse said handing Anna a cup of hot tea. Anna took it and inhaled the hot vapor which smelt of lemons and honey.

"Thank you." She said taking a tiny sip. She felt the hot liquid run down her throat as she felt the throbbing pain in her body slightly numb giving her relief.

"Where is Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"He is in surgery. The bullet went through his leg, luckily it missed his artery but it is likely he will never return to ice harvesting again. He will need a cane for the rest of his life." A passing doctor said. Anna felt bittersweet at the news, she was glad he was alright but felt bad knowing he would never be able to do what he loved ever again.

"When may I see him?" Anna asked.

"They are almost done, they are cauterizing the wound now. He is currently heavily inebriated so it may take a while before he is capable of speech." The doctor said.

"I understand, thank you." Anna said as the doctor left.

"Milady I will leave and let you get rest. There are four soldiers posted outside, just yell if you need anything." The nurse said with a kind smile. The nurse left as Anna closed her eyes tightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. All the emotional and physical toll of the day finally coming down upon her. She remembered how Kristoff had once again risked his life to save her, the love she felt for him only grew after this. She wished she could go see him and hug him tightly.

* * *

Johann did not stop running till he cleared the city limits. He finally slowed down to catch his breath, he cursed his old age catching up to him. His joints and muscles ached from years of use. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. He leaned over on the tree as his heart rate lowered back to resting. Once he was done he stood up and started to come with a plan to defeat the demon. Physically, he was no match, the demon was superior in every way as much as Johann hated to admit it. Even if he had the body he had twenty years ago in his prime he would still be no match. He needed to get stronger, faster, and tougher but how? There was a limit to human strength yet this demon had somehow surpassed it. That's when the gears in his head started turning, yes it was impossible to naturally be that powerful.

Unnaturally however was a different story.

Johann had never been one for magic and spells but upon seeing the Ice Bitch's powers his skepticism was drained. If Elsa had magic, there were sure to be other magic users in this world. Johann smiled deviously as he made his way back to the Consurtium's Den.

* * *

Elsa had called together a council after the attack. There were many questions that needed answering. The council only consisted of her, General Berfosson, and Sergeant Molske, Arendelle's head of police.

"What to do we know gentlemen?" Elsa asked.

"We are not too sure on how the prisoners escaped, our best guess was someone on the inside. Whoever it was obviously planned this as only the most dangerous criminals were released." Sergeant Molske said bitterly.

"How many casualties?" Elsa asked dreading the answer.

"Ten castle servants were killed along with fourteen other citizens who happened to be in the courtyard at the time of the attack. Twelve soldiers were killed and fifteen were wounded." General Berfossen said. "Luckily all of the most dangerous convicts including Dieter and the Red Bandits were killed."

"What of the women who were raped?" Elsa said trying not to vomit.

"Two maids were raped unfortunately." Berfosson said disgusted.

"I shall see to it they are compensated for it." Elsa said. "Also I feel it would be best to no longer have our dungeon placed in an area where there are citizens. I want a new prison constructed away from the town."

"It will be done your highness." The general said. "I would like to award your guard the Northern Cross for his actions today." Elsa gasped, the northern cross award was the highest honor one could receive in Arendelle, only seven men have ever received it and all were awarded posthumously.

"Of course." Elsa said. "In fact I would like to hold a ceremony and ball for him." The doors suddenly burst open as an out an out of breath private walked in with a piece of paper.

"Sir! We have a witness to the breakout! We know what happened!" The private yelled.

"Let me see that!" Sergeant Molske said grabbing the paper and read it thoroughly. Elsa could see the look of rage growing on his face as he nearly ripped the paper in two.

"That son of a bitch!" He yelled angrily throwing the paper on the table. Berfosson grabbed it and his eyes widened.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Elsa asked getting nervous at their reactions.

"It was Johann, he faked his death and then defeated his guards and released all of the criminals to cover his escape." The general said. Elsa's eyes widened, she knew Johann didn't like her but for him to cause so much innocent death just to escape...

"Are you sure it was him?" Elsa asked refusing to believe this.

"Every criminal's body was accounted for except his!" Sergeant Molske yelled. "We should have shot that traitor!"

"Your highness, I am placing a bounty on his head. Not only has he committed high treason, he has caused the death of nearly thirty people. He must not be allowed to live." Berfosson said.

"As much as I hate the idea of it, I'm afraid your right. I showed him mercy before and he took advantage of me, he is to be shot on the spot if he is seen again. Inform all surrounding areas there is a twenty thousand krone bounty on his head." Elsa said. She could not afford to let him hurt anymore people.

"It will be done your majesty." General Berfossen said.

"You two are dismissed. Inform John I would like to see him." Elsa said.

"Yes your highness." The two men said leaving the room. Elsa fell to her seat and rubbed her temples, it had been quite a day. It had started out so nice with John and then this happened. Thirty six people had been killed and many more wounded. Her anger at Johann was rising, the man she once looked to for protection was now her worst enemy.

* * *

Kristoff mumbled as he slowly came too, the last thing he remembered was being rushed into surgery and being given heavy amounts of whiskey to subdue him. His head pounded from the mass amount of alcohol. He went to rub his head when he noticed a bloodied bandage around his thigh. Suddenly the events of the day came swarming back to him.

"ANNA!" He yelled as he struggled to get up. The pain in his leg preventing him from moving much. He grasped his leg in pain as a doctor came running in to tend to him.

"What on earth are you doing?" The doctor yelled seeing Kristoff trying to get off the bed.

"Anna! They have her!" Kristoff cried out.

"Princess Anna is safe, Captain John rescued her. The convicts have been killed and the castle has been secured." The doctor said trying to calm Kristoff down.

"Where is she? Is she hurt?" Kristoff asked.

"She is a little banged up but she will be okay, you on the other hand need rest! That bulled almost hit your femoral artery, had you been a inch more to the left when you got shot you would be dead right now." The doctor said.

"How bad is it?" Kristoff asked fearing the worst.

"Luckily no vital areas were hit so you will live. However, severe damage was done to you quadriceps and femur, you will need a cane to walk and you will never be as agile as you once were." The doctor said.

"You mean I'll never run again?" Kristoff asked saddened.

"I'm afraid not, too much damage was done to your muscle and bone. However miracles have been known to happen." The doctor said. "We will keep you here for a week to make sure there are no complications. After that you are free to go."

"Can I see her?" Kristoff asked referring to Anna.

"You need rest, she will have to come see you and she is asleep at the moment." The doctor said. "I understand you care for her but please take care of yourself first."

"What are you doing! Who let this animal through!" The two men heard a voice from outside. "Get back you!" Kristoff heard a familiar snort. A reindeer burst through the door much to the doctor's surprise.

"SVEN!" Kristoff cried as the reindeer trotted over to him and licked him on the face.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff said in a deep odd voice much to the doctor's confusion.

"I'm okay bud." Kristoff then said in his normal voice causing the doctor to suspect there was damage to his brain. He decided to not question it after seeing how happy the two were to see each other.

* * *

John was walking around town with Yankee, inspecting the damage that had been done. Some small buildings and houses had been destroyed but nothing too severe. He could still not figure out for the life of him how the prisoners escaped, another part of him wondered why they would build a prison holding dangerous criminals underneath the castle housing all the governmental figures. He decided to go check on Anna who had been out for some time now. He mounted Yankee and rode over to the hospital where dozens of wounded soldiers and civilians were being treated. Once he arrived he wrapped Yankee's saddle leash around a post and entered the hospital. He grimly looked at a large bowl of discolored amputated limbs which was being taken out to be buried or burned. He made his way to what he figured was Anna's door since there were four guards standing outside.

"May I see the princess?" John asked.

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison as John opened the door. He saw Anna lying down scratching at the many bandages which were extremely itchy and uncomfortable. She looked up and smiled as she saw John walk in.

"John!" She happily said as chief made his way next to her bed.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Okay thanks to you." Anna said gratefully. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"All in a day's work." John replied. He looked back at Anna who now had a sullen look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Kristoff got shot protecting me." Anna said sniffling. "I feel so awful and helpless."

"I'm sure he will be okay." John said getting enraged that Kristoff had gotten injured by those barbarians.

"The doctor said he will be fine but he won't be able to run again." Anna said. "I just wanna see him."

"Patience is key, you will see him soon but you need to recover. You had a pretty rough ride back there." John said.

"How did you do it?" Anna asked.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"I was so scared, that fear I felt was so paralyzing. I wanted to just curl up and cry, how did you deal with that danger of death?" Anna asked.

"Well I was trained for it my whole life." John said. "You weren't ready to take on guys like that."

"You mean you never got scared?" Anna asked.

"Every time I went to battle I was terrified I would die. Even when I wasn't fighting I was always fearing that the covenant wouldn't be stopped. Your most basic function is simply to survive, as long as that functions the fear of death will always be there." John said. "You were brave today, I am proud of you."

"Thank you." Anna said smiling at the compliment. "So have you asked her yet?"

"Pardon?" John asked.

"Elsa, have you asked her out yet?" Anna asked.

"She is my queen, nothing more." John said.

"Ugh you two are hopeless." Anna said rolling her eyes. How could those two not see the chemistry between them?

"Actually-" John said. Anna's ears perked up at this, was this what she was waiting to hear? "I don't know what to call it, but when I am around Elsa, I feel peaceful. It's hard to explain but having her near me makes my paranoia and nightmares go away. Whenever I see her sad, it makes me sad. I don't know what it is."

"Aww." Anna said. "You like her John!"

"Do I?" John asked.

"You wanna be around her cause you like her." Anna said happy to finally hear these words come out of John's mouth. Was that what he was feeling? John searched inside himself and found Elsa to be one of the most beautiful girls he ever met. He knew however, true beauty came from within. Elsa was kind, compassionate, innocent, and merciful. Her inner beauty matched that of her exterior.

"I'll admit I am fond of her." John said as Anna beamed. "But whether or not I would pursue her affection I am still unsure of." Anna's smile quickly turned to a frown. This is why they were meant to be, the two of them were always so damn cynical.

"Milady!" One of the guards said poking his head in. "Master Kristoff is awake."

"I must see him!" Anna yelled as she jumped out of be only to keel over in pain. Luckily John was there to catch her.

"Careful." John said. "You have heavy bruising on your legs and stomach. You need to take it slow."

"I don't care I NEED to see him!" Anna said in protest. John knew it was pointless arguing with this stubborn girl, he did an analysis of her injuries and found no reason why she couldn't walk. She would feel some pain and discomfort but nothing serious.

"Alright let me help you." John said as he put one arm around her shoulder and helped her get up. She took a few baby steps and groaned in discomfort but her desire to see Kristoff overpowered the pain. The two made their way out the room where the guards looked in shock.

"Sir where are you taking her?" One of them asked.

"To see Mr. Bjorgman." He replied.

"Is it okay for her to be up and walking?" Another one asked.

"None of her wounds are serious, she will be fine. Plus, she should be up and walking to avoid muscular atrophy." John said. "Go in and guard the room to ensure no one tries poisoning anything."

"Yes sir!" They replied as they entered the room. John and Anna made their way down the hallway as doctors, nurses, and patients bowed down for her. There were a few rounds of applause for John as they came to a doctor.

"Is Kristoff Bjorgman in here?" John asked.

"Yes, he just came to." The doctor said.

"Can I please see him?" Anna pleaded.

"Of course." The doctor said. "Careful, his leg is recovering from mass trauma. Make sure you don't hit it or anything." The doctor said.

"I'll give the two of you some privacy." John said as he let Anna off his shoulder. Anna limped her way over to the door and pushed it open revealing her Kristoff.

 **Cutting it off there cause im tired. R &R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Anna gasped at seeing Kristoff's bloody bandage around his leg. Actually seeing the price he paid just to keep her safe made her heart melt. She slowly walked over to him and laid her hand on his head.

"H-hey." He said still groggy.

"Hi." She said smiling at him. Without warning she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Kristoff was caught off guard but went along with it and returned the hug. The two felt as if they were hugging for eternity and neither wanted to let go. Finally Anna pulled away and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry." Anna said. "If I wasn't so weak you wouldn't have gotten shot."

"Don't even think about it." Kristoff said. "They would have shot me regardless. Besides, i'll recover."

"But you'll never be able to run or jump again. You won't be able to harvest ice anymore, ice was your life!" Anna said filling up with guilt.

"Well," Kristoff said placing his hand on her cheek. "I found something else to be my life." Anna melted at his words and lunged at him and kissed him passionately nearly sucking his face off in the process. "AH! Watch the leg!" Kristoff called out as Anna bumped his injured leg. Anna then laid her head on his chest as he ran his hand through her hair. Anna eventually fell asleep on his chest as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered as he too soon fell asleep.

* * *

"That blasted idiot, we are better off without him." The duke of Weselton said most displeased at Johann's capture.

"I agree, he was so close and blew it at the last minute!" Hans yelled in frustration.

"You have no room to talk little man." A Russian man named Vladmir said. "You fared no better!"

"I would like to see you give it a shot!" Hans retorted angering the Russian.

"ENOUGH!" The duke yelled across the room causing everyone to shut up. "Now since Johann is gone,I-"

"Already making assumptions are we?" Everyone turned to see a cloaked Johann enter the den with a cigar in his mouth.

"H-how did you?" Hans asked baffled.

"They didn't make me Captain of the Guard for nothing son." Johann said putting out his cigar on his calloused leathery hand. "I was thwarted by that bastard demon. I could have had her!"

"Calm down." The duke said.

"No! That bastard has humiliated me time and again! He must pay!" Johann yelled. "And I know just how to do it."

"Really now?" Hans said sarcastically sipping on wine. "Please enlighten us."

"Watch your tongue you spoiled brat." Johann threatened. He did not like Hans, he was nothing more than a spoiled prince who never had to earn a thing in his life because he was royalty while Johann had to work hard over the years to become head of the guard. "Anyway, I have realized we cannot beat this demon, he is to strong for any normal person to take on."

"Yes we know that!" A Spanish man yelled.

"An abnormal person however might stand a chance." Johann said. "If magic in this world exists to give the bitch her ice powers and the demon his strength than what is to say there is none that can help us?"

"That is preposterous!" A Chinese man yelled.

"Is it? Just ten days ago, magic was nothing more than a fantasy, a children's tale! And now look, a queen has control over ice and snow! A man who can dodge bullets and crush steel! Surely that is not natural!"

"You might be coming onto something here." Hans said. "I have heard of magical sages living in the wooded areas of the north."

"Finally something intelligent comes out of your mouth!" Johann cried. "We must do research, read old texts, talk with elders! Anything to find out where we can find magical sages!"

"Actually," Hans said finishing his wine. "I remember Princess Anna mentioning something about magical trolls living in the valley, I dismissed it as delirium since she was freezing to death but I say it is worth a shot to take a look."

"Excellent!" Johann said as he turned to the duke. "Send out all our scouts to comb this valley till we find these trolls, then we will be able to kill the witch and the demon once and for all!"

* * *

"Sir John!" John turned to see General Berfosson walking his way. John quickly snapped a salute and greeted him.

"Good evening Sir!" John said as Berfosson returned the salute.

"Son what you did today was by far the most amazing and gutsy thing I have ever seen in my sixty years on this earth." Berfosson said. "You pulled off the biggest rescue operation in our history, for that, you have my respect."

"Thank you sir." John said.

"Also, I wish to award you the Northern Cross." The general said. "It is the highest decoration in our kingdom, only seven men have earned it. You are the only one lived to receive it."

"Sir I don't know what to say! I'm honored!" John said. He got medals all the time back in his universe but this one seemed much more genuine. Was it because this time he did not have indestructible armor or advanced weaponry to help him? That he did this as John and not Master Chief? He didn't know but he felt a warm feeling of pride overtake him.

"The Queen wishes to have a ball and award ceremony tomorrow night." The general said. "Get cleaned up for the ladies son."

"Yes sir!" John said as Berfosson turned and walked away. A ball? He had never been to an occasion like that before. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he was at a formal occasion if he ever was. The last one was a medal ceremony but that got interrupted by a covenant attack. What did you even do at balls? He would figure it out soon enough. He decided to check up on Kristoff, he walked over to the door and gave a loud knock. He knew if he just barged in there was a chance he would walk in on something private.

"Just a minute!" He heard Anna cry. He could hear ruffling of bed sheets and springs of mattresses. "Come in!" John walked in and saw Anna and Kristoff sitting up next to each other. Anna's ruffled hair and their panting hinted to him what they had been doing in here.

"Did I interrupt something?" John asked.

"Nononono! It's not like that!" Anna cried. "We were just kissing-!" Anna wasn't entirely lying, they started off kissing then things got a little out of hand.

"Stop, I don't need to know the details." John said.

"You wont tell Elsa will you?" Kristoff gulped. "She'll kill me!"

"Why would I tell her?" John asked. He then remembered in this time period that royalty was expected to stay virgin till marriage. He had seen plenty of Marines and soldiers doing their thing with girls before. "Just be careful, I don't think you would want a kid at the moment."

"We didn't go that far!" Anna cried. "We just-!"

"Please!" John said holding up his hand. "That is private information I do not want to know. Anna would you mind leaving me and Kristoff I need to speak with him."

"Sure thing." Anna said burning red as she slowly got up and made her way to the door. John turned back to see Kristoff rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"The leg must be feeling better." John said.

"I swear we didn't have sex." Kristoff began to say.

"It is natural, especially when you like someone." John said.

"Why have you ever done it?" Kristoff asked.

"No." John said.

"Really?" Kristoff asked shocked. He figured someone as good looking as John would be constantly getting women.

"How is the leg?" John asked wanting to change the subject.

"It still hurts, the medicine helps take the edge off. The pain is more annoying than anything." Kristoff said. "That was really scary, I thought we were gonna die."

"I've gotten shot before, I know how it feels." John said. Before this armor had been upgraded with shields a stray spike from a needler had made its way into a weak point in his armor.

"That reminds me, Pabbie wants you to come see him." Kristoff said.

"Does he now?" John said. It had been a while since he last spoke to Pabbie. "I'll head over there now."

"Hey before you go." Kristoff began to say. "Thanks for getting her out of there, that's two I owe you."

"Anytime." John said as he opened the door and made his way out. He had been meaning to go back to see Pabbie a while ago but things had been quite hectic the last week. It boggles his mind that just over a week ago he was fighting a rogue alien extremist and now here he was in what could only be described as a fairy tale. He made his way out of the hospital accepting compliments from the men and seducing looks from the women. John exited the building and saw Yankee browsing the ground for something to eat. John reached into his pocket to pull out a treat when he realized all the stuff he and Elsa had grabbed earlier was still on the field! John silently cursed as he was looking forward to more chocolates. He made a mental note to pick up the bag on the way back if it was still there.

"I'll get you a snack on the way back." John said rustling Yankee's mane with his hand. Yankee whinnied in response as John mounted the mustang. John gave the stallion a light kick as the horse started to trot out of the city. It was slow at first with the tight roads and clusters of people but the two progressed much faster once they approached more open areas. Soon Yankee was running full speed towards the forests as they cleared the last of the farms on the outskirts. John took a moment to take in the beauty of nature around him. Green trees gently blew in the breeze as birds chirped and bees buzzed. He felt a great peace within himself, a peace he could not recall ever feeling in his old life. John was broken from his trance when he noticed that he was no longer moving. Confused, he looked to see Yankee stopped on the side snacking on some daisies.

"Really?" John asked as Yankee turned to look at him with a mouthful of flowers. "Don't give me that look." Yankee swallowed and responded with a complaining neigh.

"Alright fine." John said. The horse had been running constantly all day without much rest and was really hungry. John hopped off and allowed Yankee to feast on the daises as John took a seat near a stream and thought about Elsa. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. John especially liked her big blue eyes, they were honestly magical. He often found himself getting lost in her gaze. And her long blonde hair, it was so smooth and smelled of a fresh winter breeze. She was so gentle and kind. John looked down into the water and barely recognized himself.

He was smiling. A genuine smile like a schoolgirl smiling over her first crush. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled. That's when he decided that there was no denying it anymore. He did like Elsa, he liked being near her. Seeing her sad made him hurt on the inside. She made him feel happy, she brought him such a warm full feeling in his aching heart. He wondered if she had the same feeling towards him. He frowned as he considered the possibility she did not return his affection. Even if she did he was sure she could never be with him since she was royalty. He was distracted by Yankee who gave him a nudge on the back indicating he was done.

"Alright lets move it, I don't want to deal with wolves once the sun goes down." John said. The day was close to ending as the sky was turning orange from the sun disappearing over the horizon. Yankee kicked it into high gear till John found himself in the familiar valley where the trolls lived. Yankee came to a stop on a stony plain where hundreds of little rocks came rolling up to them. Yankee, who had never seen this before, got very nervous.

"Easy boy." John said soothing Yankee. Hearing his master's reassurance calmed the massive stallion down. John watched as the stone unbundled into little trolls who came running up to them.

"Horsey!" Several of them cried running up to Yankee and started petting his legs.

"Play nice." John ordered to his horse as he saw a larger rock coming up to him. The rock unfolded into Pabbie.

"Nice to see you again John." Pabbie said.

"Pleasure is all mine." John said.

"I sense much less confusion and anger in you this time." Pabbie said. "Have you found a purpose here?"

"I am Captain of the Guard." John said.

"A fitting position indeed." Pabbie said chuckling. "There is something else though, a person that brings you joy."

"Okay." John said knowing this wise troll could see right through him. "I have developed an attraction towards Elsa."

"That's wonderful my boy!" Pabbie said happily. To be truthful, Pabbie foresaw this the day John arrived here but was still pleased to hear the news.

"I just don't know if we can ever be." John said with a hint of sadness. "She is royalty and I am not."

"Well my grandson is with Princess Anna is he not?" Pabbie asked.

"That's different though. No disrespect to Anna but since Elsa is the queen she is held to a higher standard." John said remembering the history of old Europe.

"Patience my boy. Fate is not cruel enough for that after all you have endured." Pabbie said. "Anyway the reason I sent for you is because I heard of the attempt on Queen Elsa's life. I fear there is a Consortium dedicated to killing her. Magic like hers is viewed as the devil's work by the ignorant. She is in grave danger John, you must protect her!"

"On my life, I will not let anything happen to her." John said.

"I know you won't. That is all I have for you John." Pabbie said. "Till we meet again."

"Farewell." John said as Pabbie rolled away. He walked back to Yankke who was on the ground getting his belly rubbed by trolls.

"He's just like Sven!" One of them called out. John didn't want to ruin the kids fun but it was getting dark and he did not want to deal with wolves.

"Yankee!" He called out. The horse slowly got up and trotted over to him. John mounted the horse and took off into the woods with all the trolls waving goodbye. John was now motivated more than ever to keep Elsa safe. He knew Johann was out there, along with Hans and that sniveling Duke. He would kill all of them if they so much as looked in Elsa's direction. He did not understand how some men could have so much hate for such a beautiful kind woman. He wondered if he should tell Elsa how he felt. They had only known each other for a week and John learned from Anna's predicament with Hans to take things slow. He found himself smiling again as he thought about her. Soon he came up to a familiar field and had Yankee stop. He slightly shuddered at how he almost hurt Elsa when he had his flashback here. He pushed the bad memory out of his head as he searched for their bags that had all their chocolates. He used his vision to find it but it getting very dark and even his Spartan vision wasn't able to keep up. He would have given anything for a flashlight or a torch right now. He then noticed an unusual clump sitting in the grass and made his way over.

"Yes!" He silently shouted as he grabbed it and felt the chocolates in the bag. He tied it around his belt and hopped back on Yankee and made their way back to the castle with John smiling the whole way back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16; Things get a little steamy in this chapter, just be forewarned.**

The sun had set as nighttime fell over Arendelle. Elsa had changed into her nightgown and was sitting by the fireplace gently sipping a cup of hot tea. It had certainly been an eventual week. Her life had changed so much, she went from being isolated with no human contact to suddenly having control of her powers and having actual relationships with people. John had really changed so much around here, despite his intimindating demeanor he was a very sweet man. He was the first male in her life who did not fear her at first. Even her father was scared of her powers at one point. Elsa was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked.

"It's me." She heard John say.

"Come in!" She said happily as the door opened and John walked in with a large bag in his hands. There was something different about him, he seemed a lot more happy, wait.

Was he actually smiling?

"Hello." He said holding out the bag. "I found our bag with all the chocolates in it. It hadn't been opened."

"Really?" Elsa said happily looking into the bag. She stuck her hand in and took a chocolate and popped it into her mouth. She looked up at him and saw him grinning still. "You seem happy about something."

"Yes I am." He replied. If only she knew the reason why.

"I'm glad to see your making progress!" Elsa said. Now she just needed to make him laugh and her mission would be complete!

"Quick question." John said. "The general mentioned a ball tomorrow night, what exactly do you do at those?"

"You've never been to one?" Elsa asked shocked. She figured someone with a reputation like his in his universe would be always getting invited to such events.

"No." John admitted.

"Well its a large party. You dress up and you eat, drink, talk, and dance. They are a good time." Elsa said.

"I don't know how to dance." John said. Dancing was not really his cup of tea. He saw the way soldiers would dance and it did not exactly look classy. The guy would come from behind and grind his hips into her butt. John felt himself get excited at the thought of doing that with Elsa. **(an: I know Spartans don't have sex drives but I'm tossing that aside for this story)** Elsa did have an amazing figure.

"Well how about I show you." Elsa said walking up to him and grabbing his hand. "You take my hand and hold it out to the side like this." Elsa raised their interlocked hands in the air and held them out. "Now put your hand on my waist." John slowly and nervously brought his hand to her lower waist. Elsa felt his large fingers run across her waist and settle on the small of her back. John had never had such contact with a woman before and felt himself getting aroused. He knew it was inappropriate to view Elsa like that so he mentally tried as hard as he could to go back down. Luckily Elsa did not notice. Elsa put her hand on his shoulder and rested it there.

"What do we do next?" John asked.

"Just follow my lead." Elsa said stepping to the side. John watched her footwork and followed as best as he could. The two slowly at first began to move across the room in circles. Elsa was impressed, John was a very fast learner. Soon the duo was going almost full speed to a beat. The two locked eyes as they danced across the room. John felt himself getting lost in her blue eyes as he tripped over his foot and went tumbling down with Elsa.

"AH!" He yelled as he hit the ground hard. Elsa landed on top of him knocking the wind out of him causing him to lose the ability to speak for a few minutes.

"Ehh! ehh!" He shouted trying to formulate words.

"John are you okay?" Elsa asked as she put her hands on his face worried he really hurt himself. John eventually got his breath back and was able to speak. "I'm okay." He said. Elsa giggled as she got off of him and held out a hand to help him up. John was hesitant to grab her arm for fear he would pull her down before she could pull him up. John took her hand and did most of the work getting up himself so he didn't hurt her.

"You are a fast learner." Elsa complimented.

"I always have been." John replied. "I like dancing." Truth be told, he liked it because he could be close to Elsa.

"Well there will be a lot of that tomorrow so I'm glad you enjoyed it." Elsa said. John suddenly felt an idea come up in his head.

"Elsa have you ever flown before?" John asked.

"No, but I've always dreamed of being able to just take off and fly around the world." Elsa said. John forgot that the airplane had not yet been invented.

"Wait here for a minute." John said as he left the room to go to his secret trunk containing his armor. He felt very giddy and warm on the inside. Having her so close to him was exhilarating. He couldn't wait to dance with her again. He made his way to his room and opened the door and walked to the trunk behind his dresser. He pulled the key out from his neck and found Cortana's chip in his hand.

"I haven't forgotten you." He said. "Don't be mad at me please, no matter what happens between me and Elsa I will never forget you." John could almost hear her voice telling him to go for it. Smiling, he put the chip back around his neck and went to work unlocking the crate. He groaned realizing he would have to put his armor on to use the jetpack. Maybe he could just but the back plate on. He opened the trunk and dug around till he found what he was looking for, the back plate and the jetpack. He closed the trunk and locked it up and grabbed the gear he needed and exited the room. Elsa found her self daydreaming about John, she was secretly hoping they could have done something more...romantic. She saw the look in his eyes when he put his hand on her. She silently prayed they would kiss before the nights end. She heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and saw John with something unusual on his back.

"John what is that?" Elsa asked curiously.

"You'll see." He said smiling. "Follow me." The two walked outside to her balcony where the stars dotted the night sky. She was going to love this. He finished strapping the armor and jetpack to her and walked up. "Elsa, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Elsa replied. John walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her back. ( **Play 'Forbidden Friendship' from the How to train your dragon OST to make this scene better!)**

"Hold on tight." John said as Elsa suddenly felt her feet lift of the ground. Elsa looked down and saw the ground nearly a hundred feet below her! She yelped as she viciously wrapped her arms tightly around John.

"What are you doing?" She asked terrified from the height.(Play soundtrack at 2:40 for this part)

"It's okay, I won't let you fall." John said reassuring her. Elsa gulped as she slightly loosened her grip. John ascended higher up till they were above the castle. Elsa gathered the courage to look down and saw the castle below her. She saw the tiny lights from the city going out as people went to sleep. She saw the mountains in the distance and large forests blanketing the landscape.

"Wow." Elsa said taking in the sight.

"Just wait." John said as he flew forward slowly. Elsa smiled as she felt the wind blow through her hair as the flew over Arendelle. Elsa adjust herself so her stomach was facing down as John's arms held her around the waist. She held out her hands as they lowered to the surface of the water where Elsa saw her reflection in the moonlight. She put her hand in the water and felt the cool liquid rush through her fingers. This was amazing! She felt so free! John pulled up as they approached land and they flew over the forests where the creatures of the night could be heard doing their thing. John flew upwards till they passed through the clouds. Elsa reached her hand out to grasp at the cloud only for it to dissipitate in her hands. John then descended back down trying to spot Elsa's balcony on the castle. Elsa's heart raced as they lowered back to the earth. John slowly landed on her balcony where she hopped out of his arms.

"John that was amazing! I always wanted to fly! Thank you so much!" Elsa squealed happily. She decided it was now her turn to show John a good time. "Come with me!" She yelled grabbing his hand as he took his equipment off. Elsa struggled to run carrying the heavy man behind her as they ran down the staircase till they entered the great hall where the ball would be held tomorrow night. It had not yet been set up yet so it was completely empty. Once they were down there Elsa lifted her nightgown and stomped on the ground causing it to ice over. She then fired a blast of magic towards the ceiling so it began snowing. John watched as the gentle snowfall came down. As John was distracted a devious idea began blooming in Elsa's head. John felt a smack of cold material on his face. He quickly hit the deck and analyzed where the projectile came from. He saw Elsa giggling in the corner with a clump of snow in her hand. John smiled realizing it was just her. Elsa jumped from behind a snow mound and chucked the snowball at him. John quickly dodged the snowball as he scooped up his own snowball and returned fire. It struck Elsa in the stomach catching her by surprise.

"It is on now." Elsa said conjuring up ten snowballs from her magic and fired them all at John. John tried his best to dodge them but even Spartan reflexes could not dodge so many at one time. The first six missed him but the last four found their target. John bent over and scooped up a massive mound of snow and ran at her. Elsa yelped as she tried running away from him but she was not fast enough as John mightily heaved the large snowball at her causing Elsa to fall over. As she was on the ground John walked over to her and stood over her.

"Did you really think you could defeat me in battle? My own element?" John asked smugly. Elsa scoffed as she waved her hands. John was curious to what she was doing and noticed her looking above his head. He looked up to late to see an enourmous clump of snow coming down on him. He yelled as he was buried in a seven foot pile of snow. Elsa laughed as he struggled to get out of it. She walked up to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Did you think you could defeat me in snow? My own element?" Elsa said. John swept up snow from the mound and threw it at her catching her off guard. Elsa quickly responded by jumping at him trying to tackle him. John fell back again as Elsa froze his hands to the ground. Elsa lie on top of him as she brushed her hair our of her face.

"So do you surrender?" Elsa asked. She was distracted by a laughter. She instantly got up fearing someone was in the hall watching them. She searched for the source of the laughter but saw nobody in there. She looked back down at John in shock.

He was the one laughing!

Elsa could not believe it! He was actually laughing!

"I haven't had this much fun in years!" John said still chuckling. He used his strength to break the ice constrains on his wrists and stood up.

"I got an idea." Elsa said as she once again stomped on the ground eliminating the snow and spawning a flat surface of ice. John was caught off guard by the sudden slippery surface and wailed his hands in the air as he tried to get balance. He wound up falling over and landing right on his bum. Elsa stifled a giggle as John rubbed his sore behind. "Maybe these will help." Elsa said conjuring up a pair of ice skates for their feet. John slowly got back up and caught his balance. Elsa gracefully skated around till she made her way to him. "Take my hand, I will show you how to do it." Elsa took John's hands and skated backwards taking John with her. The two skated in an elegant circle as snow gently fell around them. John tried to remember the footwork from their dance and tried to implement it with skates on. He soon got the hang of it as he twirled Elsa with his hand. She came back into his arms as he back was against his chest. Elsa felt his heart beating against her back as the warmth of his arms brought her a new sense of comfort she had never known before. John took in the scent on her long blonde hair as they stood their taking each other in for a few moments. Elsa turned around so that she was facing him chest to chest. The two brought their foreheads together as John ran his hand through her hair. Elsa felt her hormones raging, she wanted him to kiss her, make her feel loved. John let his instincts take over as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Elsa closed her eyes as she returned the kiss. The two stood their for what seemed like eternity till they finally broke away. They were quite of breath from kissing for so long. They locked eyes as they realized what they had been truly feeling for each other all this time.

"Thank you." John whispered into her ear. "Thank you for helping me to live again."

"Thank you for saving me." Elsa said softly as they embraced each other tightly for what seemed like eternity. Elsa broke away from the hug and pressed her lips against his, this time a little more aggressive. John felt his knees go weak as he fell back onto the floor with Elsa on top of him. Their tongues interlocked with each other as Elsa pushed her breasts into John's chest. John ran his hands down her back towards her buttocks where he gently rubbed. Elsa let out a small moan as she felt John's hands on her body. Elsa could feel something poking her in her stomach where his groin was. She started to buck her waist forward creating a sliding motion as John felt himself becoming much more aroused, his member now at full length. Elsa brought his head up into her breasts as she continued to ride back and forward on him. John gently placed his hands on her breasts as he cupped them in his hand. The two were going wild, neither having this intimate contact with another human being their whole lives. Elsa furiously ran her hands across his broad chest and chiseled abdomen as the two interlocked lips again. As much as John wanted to continue, he knew that if they moved too fast the relationship would be ruined. He also knew contraceptives had not yet been invented and the last thing he wanted to do at the moment was get her pregnant. He pulled away from her as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Elsa, maybe we shouldn't go any further." John said. "I really like this but I don't want to move too fast."

"You're right." Elsa said disappointed. As much as she wanted to continue, she knew he was right. The two stood up and hugged again holding each other tight. Elsa could still feel his stiff member pressing up against her thigh.

"You might want to do something about that." Elsa said. "It is very noticeable."

"Sorry." John said a little embarrassed. "Elsa you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are so beautiful and kind, I never thought I would get over the pain from my past life. You've shown me how to live again, thank you."

"You saved me so many times from Hans, Johann, but most importantly from myself." Elsa said feeling a tear in her eye from all the emotion. "You have always been there to protect me when I needed it. I never had a stable relationship with any men in my life, not even my father. I'm so glad I met you John." She said as she melted into his chest. John ran his hand through her hair as she ran her finger across his chest. John wanted to say the words, those three words but knew how strong those words were. Yes he did care about her, he wanted to constantly be around her but did he love her? Was this just a short term thing? He hoped it wasn't but he had heard marines talking of how they were into a girl for months and then realized after the excitement wore off they did not like them as much as they thought. Oh well, they would cross that bridge when it came time. For now he was just wanted to spend time with Elsa and hold her close.

 **Here is some mushy romance for all my female readers. Don't worry males, bloody violence shall come soon. I have not wussified Chief in any way and he will retain his awesome bad ass glory! It is not in my nature to write sexual scenes but I thought I would try something knew. Hope yall enjoyed it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hans gently walked through the forest as to not alert any thing to his presence. The last thing he wanted was a bunch of passing commoners or worse a guard detachment to discover him. He had remembered that bitch Anna say something about trolls in these forests. Maybe if he could find them he could coerce them into giving him something that would stop the demon and Elsa. Normally he would have just pulled off his kind and charming alter ego but his true colors had now been exposed to the world. Hans had lost everything, his title, his power, his kingdom, and his family. He would make Elsa and Anna pay with their lives. Hans did not care much for the demon, that Johann's obssession. All Hans wanted was the throne and Elsa's head on a platter. The former prince had stumbled into what looked like a clearing with steam vents shooting warm vapor into the air. His head quickly jerked as he heard footsteps and voices. He quickly hid behind a bush hoping there wasn't a guard detachment out there. Just in case, he loaded his pistol and gently peeked his head over the bush only to see no on there. Normally he would have passed it off as nothing but he still heard voices.

"Who the hell is there?" He said to himself as sweat ran down his forehead. He felt something hit his feet and he jumped pack and aimed his pistol only to see a small rock at his feet.

"Just a rock." He said wiping his forehead. No sooner as he said that the little rock unfolded into a small creature with arms and legs.

"AHH!" He yelled jumping back at the abomination. Did that rock really just turn into a troll of some sorts? Wait, that was it! This was the troll Anna was talking about.

"Hiya mister." The troll said in a very high pitched voice. Hans guessed it to be juvenile. The gears in the devious prince's head starting turning, maybe this troll didn't know who he was.

"Why hello there young one." Hans said putting on the act he fooled Anna with. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself, my family is over there." The troll said pointing to an opening where dozens of stones rolled out into a cluster of chit-chat and such. Hans realized these were the voices he had heard. He felt a devious smile crawl across his face as he brewed up a plan.

"Excuse me little one." Hans said dramatically. "I have been searching all over creation for a cure for my beloved wife, I will lose her if she doesn't get better. Is there anyone in your village who can do magic to heal her?" He whimpered with fake tears in his eye.

"Oh no!" The little troll cried feeling awful for this poor man. "Grandpabbie knows all kind of magic, I know he can heal her!"

"Good." Hans said smiling as he advanced on the troll.

"Um mister, what are yo-AHHHHHH!"

* * *

Grandpabbie sat down and meditated intensely. He felt the universe around him, he could hear all the ants shuffling about beneath him, he saw thunderstorms in the distance, he could see the blue orb of Earth itself floating in the never ending abyss of space.

"Pabbie." Pabbie heard a faint voice calling in the distance.

"Pabbie." The voice grew louder.

"PABBIE!" Pabbie felt himself falling back to earth to his physical form as his eyes shot open. He looked to see a panicked female troll frantically shaking him.

"What is it Bulda?" Pabbie asked quickly knowing the matter was urgent based on Bulda's reaction.

"He took Gravel!" Bulda yelled hysterically.

"Who? Who took him?" Pabbie yelled. His question was answered as Hans appeared out of a bush holding his pistol to the young troll's head. Hans knew since the troll was made of stone it might not kill the troll but it would definintly damage her.

"You." Pabbie growled. "I knew you were rotten to the core but surely not even you would murder a child."

"You're right, I won't hurt the darling thing." Hans said as Gravel gave a muffled scream as Hans placed his hands over her mouth. "Provided you do what I ask."

"And pray tell what that is?" Pabbie asked.

"I need a potion, a spell, anything to enhance someone's physical state." Hans said. "Make us as strong as the demon."

"You want me to give you a spell to so you can kill the master chief?" Pabbie said knowing Hans was referring to John.

"The choice is yours." Hans said cocking the pistol and slightly squeezing the trigger causing Gravel to scream hysterically. "Her life or the demons."

"You scum." Pabbie said seething with rage. This was an impossible situation, he could never dream of betraying John and Elsa but when there was a child's life at risk, well no one can hold out that long.

"F-fine, I'll do it." Pabbie grumbled.

"There now was that so hard?" Hans asked with a smile. "And don't even think about giving me a wrong potion." Pabbie tried his best to not lose his temper as he waved his hands together to concoct a spell he told himself he never would. It was a spell for dire situations that he would only use as a last resort. Once he was finished, the final glowing product slowly levitated to the ground. Hans looked greedily at the glowing green object at Pabbie's feet. He walked over and picked it up with glee.

"There, now hand over the child." Pabbie said.

"You think I'm that stupid?" Hans said laughing. "For all I know you made a poison, oh no I'm holding onto the young one till I know this is the real thing. For her sake I hope you made the correct one."

"You monster!" Bulda screamed in rage as Hans hopped on his horse and rode away laughing taking Gravel with him. Bulda turned to Pabbie seething in fury.

"We must warn John." Pabbie said as he turned into his rock form and rolled towards Arendelle. This was indeed a very dangerous situation.

* * *

Elsa had fallen asleep in John's arms and he had carried her to her room. He laid her down gently on her bed and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He rubbed his hand along her smooth cheek and gave a smile. She truly was beautiiful and he felt blessed to have her. He walked out of her room and locked the door and decided what to do next. He thought about what she said about how God had helped her through tough times. While John had learned about religions during his training, he never had much time for worship or serious thought about it.

"Maybe its worth a shot." He said to himself as he headed towards the chapel. Most of the castle was sleeping save the couple night guards doing their rounds. John approached the chapel and pressed against the large wooden doors revealing a dimly lit room illuminated by candles. John felt something soothing about this place. He looked up to a large stained glass window which the bright moon light illuminated making the image clear. He looked to see a man hanging from a large cross with several figures weeping at his feet. John recognized this man as Jesus Christ, the messiah sent to save man from sin. John took a deep breath as he studied the image. He often wondered if there really was a loving God why He would have allowed the Covenant to slaughter mankind. John took a seat at the front pew and knelt down looking at the image.

"I don't know if you can hear me, or if you are really there." John said softly. "If you are, please heed my prayer." John felt something within him he never felt before, as if some being within him was listening. "I was hoping you could help me, help me alleviate the wounds of my haunted past. I know I have killed so much but it was in self defense to protect people, surely you understand?"

"Of course He does my boy." John turned to see an elderly man in white and purple robes entering the chapel. "God hears everything.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we have met." John said.

"I am Bishop Christensen." The old man said. His spectacles reflecting the dim candle light. "Something troubling you my child?"

"Yes actually." John said. "I was hoping you could answer me something."

"Of course." The bishop said taking a seat next to John.

"Why do such terrible things like war and murder happen?" John asked. "Why doesn't this loving God prevent it if He is so powerful?"

"That is perhaps one of the greatest questions out there, one I have often struggles with myself." The bishop said. "I used to blame all the evil in the world on God but then I realized when a man kills someone, it is he man doing it, not God."

"Why doesn't He stop it?" John asked.

"Tis the disadvantage of free will." Christensen said. "We were given the will to choose what we wanted, even if our choice was something horrible. Unfortunately men are capable of such great evil."

"I just don't understand why bad things happen to good people and those who are evil get away scott free." John said thinking of people like Hitler or the Prophet of Truth.

"Comeuppance comes to all of us, either in this life or the next."

"So there is an afterlife?" John asked.

"Yes, that is what I believe. You can choose if you want to believe but my faith has shown me Heaven is a real place." Christensen replied.

"So everyone I've known who has died will be there when I die?" John asked hopefully.

"If they led good lives and believed in Christ then yes, you will see them again." The bishop said. "It appears you are struggling with your faith."

"I never really had any faith. I was a soldier in a great war and didn't have time for such things." John said truthfully. "I killed so many in my time I wonder if I will ever get to Heaven."

"My boy killing and murder are two different things, you said you were a soldier correct?" The bishop asked.

"Yes."

"Then you only killed to protect yourself and others, there is no evil in that. It is unfortunate and tragic it came to such a thing but there is no evil in killing to protect life. Murder on the other hand is killing an innocent who presents no threat to you." The bishop said.

"I was so angry at my enemy for what they did, I killed as many as I could without hesitation." John said.

"Such is the cycle of hate. You can always do your best to hurt someone you hate but they will only hurt you twice as bad in return. The only way to break such a cycle is love and forgive." Christensen said as he pointed to the painting of Jesus. "As that man you see before you did."

"Thank you bishop, you've helped ease my mind." John said.

"Anytime son, remember the House of God is always open." The bishop said as John made his way out of the chapel feeling much better now. He was interrupted when he bumped into a certain queen.

"John?

"Elsa?" The two said simultaneously.

"What are you doing up so late?" Elsa asked.

"I was at the church." John said.

"Really?" Elsa asked happy John took her advice. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better actually, the bishop is a very nice man." John replied. "Why are you up?"

"I-I had a nightmare." Elsa said looking down. "I decided to get a glass of water to help me relax."

"Do you want to talk about it?" John asked.

"Yes, come with me." Elsa said as the two walked back to Elsa's room. Elsa plopped down on her bed with John sitting next to her.

"So what happened?" John asked.

"The city was on fire, this large... I don't even know what it was at first was killing everybody. I tried to use my powers to stop it but it was no use. It came up to me and grabbed me and that was the worst part John..."

"What?" John asked.

"It was you." Elsa said sadly. "You were in your green armor choking me."

"It was only a dream! You know I would never ever do that!" John said horrified Elsa had such a dream.

"I know, I just have been having a rough couple of weeks." Elsa said. "I wont lie John, you look very scary in your armor."

"If it scares you I won't ever put it on." John said. He hated seeing Elsa so scared.

"John." Elsa said leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her. Elsa laid her head on his muscular chest as John rubbed her hair.

"You need your sleep tonight." John said as he slowly laid her down and pulled her covers over her.

"Will you stay with me?" Elsa pleaded.

"Of course." John said smiling taking her hand in his.

"No I mean in my bed with me." Elsa inquired. John raised an eyebrow.

"Is that allowed? I mean, if you want me to-" John said awkwardly.

It's fine." Elsa said giggling. "I just want to fall asleep with you near me is all." John nodded as he got into her bed and laid on his back on the center. Elsa reached over and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her in a sweethearts cradle. Elsa looked up and kissed him as he ran his hands down her back. She quickly fell asleep covered in the warmth and safety of her spartan. John felt himself nodding off, content her perfect face was the last thing he saw before falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Gravel continued to kick and scream as Hans rode back to the Consortium's Den. He looked down at the glowing green substance Pabbie had given him. He was sure this was a decoy, a poison of some sort. As such he would make sure someone else tried a bite before he did to ensure it. He would make sure it was Johann, he did not like the bastard at all.

"Wait till Master Chief gets you!" Gravel growled angrily.

"Oh I believe our dear friend won't be troubling us much longer." Hans said laughing.

"Elsa will stop you!" Gravel yelled. "She did before!"

"Oh don't be so grouchy." Hans said petting the young troll's head. "Once Elsa, Anna, and the Demon are all six feet under I will let you run free."

"I hate you." Gravel muttered as Hans pulled up to the large bungalow. He dismounted his horse and went up to the large stone door.

"Password." A gruff voice said through a small peeking hole.

"Beware the frozen heart." Hans said. The peek hole closed as the door slowly opened. Immediately the smell of ale and tobacco smoke filled Hans' nostrils causing him to almost gag, he couldn't stand how uncivilized and disgusting the other members were. He walked down the hall way into the main den area where the other fifteen members yelled and drank.

"Ah look who is back!" The duke of weselton yelled wiping foam off of his moustache. "I hope you brought back something useful.

"As a matter of fact I did." Hans said showing the glowing green tablet to the room.

"How do we know that isnt poison?" A russian man yelled.

"That's why I also took this liability just in case." Hans yelled throwing Gravel to the floor causing her to yelp in pain. "I told him if he gave me the wrong thing then this troll here will be nothing but pebbles by the time we are done with her.

"Let me see that!" Johann yelled lunging forward and swiping the tablet from Hans. Johann drooled at the sight of his secret weapon to defeat the demon. Without even thinking he quickly ate the whole thing without hesitation.

"You idiot!" Hans yelled. "We were all supposed to take a bite!"

"The demon is mine!" Johann yelled panting as he eagerly awaited to be transformed. At first nothing happened much to his dismay.

"You imbecile! It is not-AHHHH!" Johann yelled as he grabbed his chest in pain. He quickly fell to the ground in agony.

"Well well it appears it was a poison after all." Hans muttered. "Tsk tsk, too bad for you young one." Hans said advancing on the young troll who whimpered as she backed up into a corner. Johann released another scream as his bone and joints began contorting. Hans quickly looked over as Gravel used this as a chance to hide underneath a dresser. Johann yelled as his body began to swell up to triple its size. Muscles began bulging so large it looked as if they would rip out of his skin. Sharp bony points protruded from his fists and elbows as his hair fell out. His teeth sharpened as razor sharp claws emerged from his hands. The rest of the den looked in horror as Johann mutated into a eight foot tall beast riddled with muscle and sharp claws.

"hehehe YES!" Johann yelled. "I am invincible!"

"Monsieur." A frenchman asked coming up to him. "How are yo-" He was cut off as Johann swung his hand decapitating the frenchman. Hans looked in horror as the head rolled next to his feet.

"Why you!" The large russian man yelled running at Johann with a sword. The russian heaved with all his might as he brought his large sword down on Johann's shoulder only for it to shatter. Johann laughed as he grabbed the russian by his head and effortlessly tore his head off.

"He's gone crazy! Shoot him! Somebody shoot him!" The duke yelled as the remaining members pulled out their pistols and open fired. Gravel covered her ears as she turned into rock form hoping they wouldn't see through her disguise. Hans watched in horror as Johann ran around slaughtering the members.

"N-no! We had a deal!" The duke cried in fear as Johann advanced on him.

"I don't make deals with weasels!" Johann yelled as he sunk his teeth into the Duke's throat. The duke tried to scream but his scream was muted by the amount of blood amassing in his throat. Johann pulled away ripping the duke's throat clean off. Johann threw the bloody corpse onto the floor, an expression of terror still embedded on its face. Hans had turn to run hoping to escape. He opened the door and slammed it shut panting heavily. He was too young and handsome to die! He carefully listened and heard nothing. He let out the breath he was holding and turned around only to bump into something hard. Hans fell back on his rump as he looked up to see Johann smiling at him, blood still dripping down his teeth.

"Wait! We can work together!" Hans yelled a Johann grabbed him by the collar.

"I never liked you!" Johann growled as he brought both his hands to the side of Hans' face locking him in a tight hold. The prince frantically kicked and screamed trying to something, anything to escape his doom. Johann used his thumbs to press into Hans' eye socket as he crushed his skull with his hands. Hans let out a terrifying scream of pain as Johann grinned, feeling the mush of his eyeballs on his fingertips. Hans' skull then exploded in a bloody matter spreading brain matter everywhere. Johann laughed sadistically at the carnage before turning to face Arendelle.

"This time demon, you will die." He said before giving an beastly roar into the night sky scaring away all the other creatures of the night,

* * *

Arendelle spent much of the next day preparing for the ball. The ball room was decorated with banners and carpets as tables of fresh bread, salad, and meat were brought out. Dozens of bottles of champagne and wine were brought up from the castle cellar. Anna helped Kristoff on his crutch through the ballroom as servants continued to decorate the room.

"Oh tonight is going to be so fun!" Anna cried. She was slightly bummed that Kristoff wouldn't be able to go around dancing.

"I wish you could dance." Anna said sadly looking at his crippled leg.

"It's okay, you have a good time tonight." Kristoff said kissing her on the forehead. Back in Elsa's room, John and Elsa still lie next to each other excited for the night.

"So here is what's going to happen." Elsa said. "After the cocktail hour, General Berfosson will call attention and you will stand up next to me. He will give a quick speech about the history of the medal and why you are receiving it. Then he will give me the medal and I will place it around your neck."

"Do I have to give a speech at all?" John asked hoping he wouldn't have to.

"Yes." Elsa said.

"You're telling me this now?" John asked aggravated. "The ceremony is in a few hours and I haven't written one yet!"

"You'll be fine, you always are." Elsa said smiling. "Besides, speeches are much more meaningful when impromptu than when prepared."

"Easy for you to say, you get a week's notice to write a speech." John said playfully. Elsa giggled as she rubbed his shoulders from behind. "Well at least afterwards we get to dance."

"Well I think that's worth embarrasing myself in front of everyone." John said chuckling. Elsa smiled as she hugged him from behind. John leaned back and kissed her gently.

"So what do you wanna do till then?" John asked.

"I got some ideas" Elsa said suggestively as she dug her hands into his neck and began tickling him. John clenched his neck down as he gave a yell from the tickle.

"Someone's ticklish." Elsa said laughing as John tried to get away from her.

"You little devil!" John called as she he escaped her grasp. Elsa eyed him evilly as she crawled over and tackled him onto the bed tickling him once again. John laid down on his back as Elsa sat on top of him trying to bat her hands away.

"Ss-stop!" He said laughing. "I-I'm gonna pee!" Elsa continued her assault as she felt something poking her in the groin. She looked down to see John fully erect underneath his pants.

"Well looks like those augmentations enlarged everything." Elsa said. Both were a little shocked at her dirty talk.

"Sorry." John said smiling as his face flushed red. Elsa smiled at him as she placed her hand on his groin. John gasped as he felt her hand rubbing him.

"Does that feel better?" She asked as she slowly slid her hand down his pants. John gripped the sheets as she felt her soft small fingers massaging his scrotum. John grasped her thighs as she pulled her hand away and the two began to kiss each other intensely. The two began tearing each other's clothes off till both were in undergarments. Elsa took a look at John's muscular toned body and felt a burning fire in her nether regions. Elsa smiled as she went back down to his groin and slowly slid John's undergarments off revealing his fully erect member. Elsa grasped it with both her hands and began stroking causing John to gasp. Elsa then decided to do something rather un royal like as John felt something wet on his tip. Elsa ran her tongue along his member which was now throbbing ready to explode. She slowly slid him into her mouth as John unleashed a moan of pleasure. Elsa loved the feeling of his rock hard member in her mouth as she cupped his scrotum in her hand. She pushed her head against his groin taking his full length. She nearly gagged as she felt his head hit the back of her throat. She pulled back out of breath from the lack of oxygen then quickly went back to work. John had never has this feeling before, the physical pleasure was unbelievable. His scrotum ached for release as Elsa furiously sucked him off. John felt a pressure building up as he grabbed the sheets and let out a long moan. Elsa felt a warm sticky substance shoot past her tongue into her throat as John unleashed himself. Elsa wanted to pull away, shocked at the sheer volume of his seed. Her mouth soon filled up as she pulled back while John fired another two shots onto her face leaving two white streaks of his seed on her hair. White liquid dribbled out her mouth as John nearly blacked out from the pleasure.

"Well you certainly taste delicious." Elsa said laughing as she wiped his seed off her face. John wasn't finished quite yet, years of pent up sexual desire had increased his libido. He remembered what he heard soldiers say in the past as he rubbed his finger on Elsa's womanhood. Elsa jerked at the feeling of John's finger near her entrance. Elsa let out a soft moan as John rubbed her entrance before sliding in. John started to kiss her breasts, cupping her soft mounds in his hands. Elsa was losing it, she had never felt his loved, this desired. She let out a scream as she climaxed, John pulled out his finger now covered in her juices. The two lay their out of breath from the sheer pleasure they had just shared. John still had one more trick up his sleeve. He grabbed his member and put in near Elsa's slit. Elsa's eyes widened she felt something much larger and thicker than a finger enter her. She wanted this for so long, she got on top of John and began to ride him the two stared into each other's eyes as they made love.

"J-john, harder." Elsa said in between moans. John stood up and firmly grabbed her buttocks so hard he left a slight bruising. The queen wrapped her legs around his waist locking him firmly in place as he backed her into a wall. The two furiously made out intensely with their tongues wrestling for dominance. Elsa loved feeling the throbbing of his member so deep inside of her. Elsa dug her nails into his back drawing slight amounts of blood as she buried her head into his neck unleashing a muffled cry of pure pleasure. John wanted to finish inside of her but did not want to get her pregnant. He quickly pulled out as his throbbing member flinched and unleashed several thick streams of his seed which painted Elsa's breasts. The two felt their legs go weak as the two lovers collapsed to the ground gasping for breath, both covered in sweat and each other's juices.

"I love you." John said. Elsa's heart melted at these three words. Three words she had been denied for so long.

"John." She said tearing up as she kissed him deeply one more time. "I love you too."

* * *

"Where are those two?" Anna scanning the room for Elsa and John. The cocktail hour had already started and they were nowhere to be seen! Dozens of men in uniform and women in their dresses danced and drank as they waited for the ceremony to commence. Anna was fed up with having to kiss babies and getting kissed on the hand by citizens. Elsa was the one supposed to do all that!

"Where are they?" Kristoff asked.

"Who knows! The thing starts in ten minutes!" Anna cried.

"It'll be fine." Kristoff said. "John has a habit of making last minute saves."

"I hope so." Anna said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai said loudly. The crowd turned to see Elsa descending down the stairs. The crowd was taken aback by her beauty. She wore a long white dress with long sleeves, her hair now let down loose instead of a braid. Her crown shown in the light as her soft and clean cheeks glowed in the light. Behind her was John with his neatly cleaned and press uniform. A sword sash at his thigh and his long hair pulled back into a ponytail. The two descended that stairs till they arrived at the main platform.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight." Elsa said. "Tonight we are here to honor our Captain of the Guard, Sir John." Elsa said. Thunderous applause erupted from the crowd as John gave a small smile.

"He's smiling! Actually smiling!" Anna yelped excitedly.

"General Berfosson?" Elsa said. The old general got up from his table where his wife was sitting. He walked up carrying a small box. Once he approached John, the spartan snapped up a salute which the general happily returned.

"The Northern Cross is awarded to those who put their lives at risk above and beyond the call of duty. Only seven men in our entire kingdom's history have ever received it. First awarded in 1658-" John felt his eyes roll back towards Elsa and smiled. She looked so beautiful tonight and she was his. He smiled remembering the intimacy they shared a few hours ago and looked forward to doing it again. He couldn't help but stare at her cleavage.

"Sir John." Elsa said snapping him back to reality.

"Oh yes your highness?" John asked.

"I now present to your Northern Cross on behalf of our Kingdom." Elsa said smiling. John knelt down as Elsa wrapped the medal around his neck. The crowd responded with thunderous applause as John stood back up.

"Speech!" The crowd yelled. John internally groaned, he knew that session with Elsa would have a price.

"I am very honored to be here tonight and to receive this medal." John said. He hated speaking to crowds. "My life here was been one of joy and excitement and I couldn't be more content than where I am now. I would like to personally thank Princess Anna and Queen Elsa for offering me a place in this great kingdom." John said. He then remembered what the bishop had told him the other night. "Above all, I would like to thank God for the life I have been given, I wear this medal not for myself but for every man who went to battle and did not return, for they are the true heroes. Thank you." The crowd clapped and cheered as John went back to Elsa who was smiling at him. The festivities then resumed as the sound of laughter and dancing filled the air. John wanted to spend time with Elsa but was being swarmed by people thanking him and praising him. It was actually annoying really. He finally saw an opening and made his way to Elsa when he was stopped by an older woman who grabbed his hand to dance. Elsa let out a laugh as John was pulled away.

"May I have this dance your majesty?" General Berfosson asked offering his hand.

"Of course." Elsa said smiling. John's relief came when a slower tuned musical piece from the orchestra came on and the dance floor cleared for couples to come on. John made his way towards Elsa who was sitting back down at her seat.

"My queen?" John asked holding out his hand. Elsa smiled at him as she took his hand and the two went to the dance floor. John wrapped his hand around her waist as Elsa put her hand on his back as they held the other hands together. They slowly twirled to the tune of the slow song. Anna cried as Kristoff handed her tissues. The way the two looked at each was magical.

"You look so handsome." Elsa whispered to him.

"Not looking to bad yourself, might have to go for round two after tonight" John smirked.

"John." Elsa said laughing. She rested her head on his chest as the two slowly danced, both finally feeling fulfilled for the first time in their tragic lives.

* * *

Two guards stood at the city limit angrily.

"Man we have to miss the ball for guard duty." One of them complained.

"It was our turn, remember we got to go the the Queen's coronation while the rest of the squad had to stand watch." The other replied.

"Yeah I guess but this blows." The younger one said. He really wanted to dance with some girls tonight.

"Two more hours till our relief comes, maybe we can catch the end." He said as they heard footsteps.

"Who goes there?" They cried aiming their muskets. The footsteps stopped as the two guards looked at each other nervously.

"Must have been an animal, nothing to wor-" The guard never finished his sentence as blood spurted out from his throat. The other guard screamed and fired his musket into the air hoping to hit whoever killed his comrade. The guard hear nothing and nervously backed up frantically reloading his weapon.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He muttered dropping his musket ball due to his hysteria. He bent down searching for it. He found it and went to reach for it but his hand was crushed under a large foot. He yelled in pain as his hand broke under the pressure. He looked up to see a terrifying beast smiling down at him.

"Looking for this?" The monster yelled. The last thing the guard remembered was screaming.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Is it ready yet doctor?" Lord Hood asked impatiently as the elderly woman punched in some equations on a her pad.

"If my math is correct, which it always is." Halsey said. "We should be able to generate a wormhole to take us to where John was sent within the hour." Engineers and scientists had been working around the clock to construct the large halo like structure. They were far out in one of the most remote regions of space in the event something went wrong, no colonies would be destroyed.

"Excellent, keep me updated." Hood said walking back towards his office.

* * *

The atmosphere of the castle was one of merriment and joy. Dozens of couples went to the floor to dance and sing as John, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff sat a table in the corner.

"Then he says. 'Dear humanity, we regret bein alien bastards, we regret comin to Earth, and we most definitely regret the Corps just blew up our raggedy ass fleet!" John said chuckling as he recalled his favorite memory of Sergeant Johnson. The table erupted into laughter.

"He sounds like he was a very funny guy." Kristoff said chuckling.

"That he was, better yet, there was-" He said as he saw two armed guards grab Elsa and Anna.

"Your highness there has been an incursion." Sergeant Molkse said as a company of armed guards swarmed the dance room to evacuate guests. The sounds of glasses breaking and people screaming filled the air.

"What is going on?" Elsa asked concerned.

"We found two guards murdered outside the city gate, along with a dozen more further in. All the bodies are following a trail that leads back to the castle." Molkse explained. "What are your orders sir?"

"I want first platoon to stay here and guard the royalty. Second and third will come with me to sweep the city till we find the assassin." John ordered as he stood up and pulled out his pistol to load it.

"Roger." Molkse said turning to the company of guards. "You heard the man! MOVE IT!"

"John be safe." Elsa said.

"Don't worry, I will deal with him then come back." John said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sword, musket, pistol." John said checking each of his weapons to make sure he was good to go.

"That won't be enough I'm afraid." A familiar elderly voice said.

* * *

A squad of soldiers entered the public garden in order to find the assassin. Luckily it was night so most people were in their homes already. The squad had resorted to hand signals in order to not give their position away should the assassin be close. The squad leader looked down and saw a grisly corpse with its head torn off. He examined closer and saw it wasn't a clean cut meaning it couldn't have been from a sword. It looked as if the head had been ripped off by brute strength. He was distracted as he heard screaming and gunshots. He turned to see his squad under attack by an immense beast. He quickly aimed his musket at the beast's head and fired. The monster yelled as the bullet struck him in the head. The squad leader looked in horror as the monster pulled the bullet off of its leathery calloused skin and flicked it away. The soldier quickly went to work re loading as the monster ran at him.

"SOMEONE CALL FOR REINFORCEMENTS!" He yelled as he raised his musket only to get his head cut off it one clean swing. Other guards had been drawn to the sound of gunfire and had closed in on their position. Within minutes, hundreds of soldiers were in the park along with several artillery teams.

"DEMON!" Johann yelled as he snapped a soldiers neck. "COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" John yelled in fury.

"I had no choice! He was going to kill a child!" Pabbie yelled. John cooled down a little after hearing that. He don't know if he could hold out if a child's life was in danger.

"What am I up against?" John asked.

"The potion I gave him is a very powerful one. His strength and speed have increased five fold. His skin is as thick as armor and he is immune to magic." Pabbie said.

"So I'm gonna have to beat him to death basically." John said.

"Weapons will not work on him." Pabbie said. "He may be even too strong for you John."

"That's crazy! You've seen what he can do!" Anna said. "You'll win, right John?"

"Not with this uniform I wont." John said as he turned to go get his MJOLNR armor.

"John, the potion has also affected his mind. He will no longer feel pity, guilt, fear, or remorse. He cannot be negotiated with." Pabbie said. "You must kill him."

"That was my plan all along." John said tossing Kristoff a pistol. "You are the last line of defense, protect them at all costs."

"You got it." Kristoff said.

"SIR!" Sergeant Molkse yelled from across the room. "There is a massive firefight in the gardens. There are dozens of casualties and we need immediate backup there."

"Copy that, send second and third platoon!" John said as he sprinted up towards his room. Looks like he was gonna don his MJOLNR one last time. He nearly broke the door down as he ran to his chest and quickly began assembling his armor. If felt nice to feel the gel layer again on his body. He felt excited for some reason, maybe it was the spartan blood running though his veins. He finally put on his helmet and heard the hiss that indicated it was sealed. He grabbed his assault rifle, pistol, grenades, and energy sword and ran back into the hallway, the floor creaking under his massive weigh. He stopped as he saw large explosions in the center of the city. He could see ships in the harbor firing a barrage upon the area. He then broke back into a sprint. How strong could Johann be that they need a shore barrage? John was starting to feel legit nervous now. He could see the explosions getting closer to the castle meaning that bastard was getting close. He came back into the now fortified ballroom catching many people off guard with his armor. Elsa looked to see him running towards her and despite knowing it was him, felt a chill go up her spine.

"DEMON!" He heard the deep loud voice boom. "FIGHT ME!"

"John please don't go out there!" Elsa cried. "He'll kill you!"

"Its me he wants." John said. "I'm going to try to take the fight out of the city, that way you can evacuate everybody."

"But what about you?" Elsa cried wrapping her arms around him.

"You heard Pabbie, he won't stop until I am dead." John said. "Maybe if he kills me then he will leave everyone alone."

"NO! NO! You can't- Please don't do this!" Elsa said as her words faded into tears. John took off his helmet and lifted her head with his fingers.

"No matter what happens." John said smiling as he rubbed her cheek. "I will always love you." He said as he kissed her.

"NO! John!" Elsa screamed as two guards held her back as John made his way outside. Once he exited the castle he could see fires raging across the city. Dismembered corpses littered the ground as the sound of gunfire echoed throughout the night sky. Johann roared as he picked up a young woman who was screaming and kicking doing everything she could to escape her doom. Johann opened his mouth to bite her throat when he felt an explosion on his back. He dropped her and roared in pain. He turned around in anger to see his target down the street.

"Demon." Johann smiled. "Let's do this." Johann began sprinting towards Chief who stood his ground and emptied his assault rifle into the beast. Johann yelled as the bullets struck him, these hurt a lot more than the ones from the muskets. Eventually Johann made it to Chief and smacked the gun away, breaking it as it hit the ground. Chief felt a powerful force strike him in the face which sent him back several feet.

"You have no idea how amazing that felt!" Johann yelled as he ran to hit the spartan again. Chief saw it coming and ducked as Johann swung at him. Chief delivered his own punch to Johann's ribs which knocked the beast to the ground. Once Johann was on the ground, Chief wound up and delivered a bone shattering kick to Johann's head which knocked him on his back. Even with his superstrength, Johann still felt those blows.

"How the mighty have fallen." Chief taunted. "You were once the Captain of the Royal Guard, and you allowed your delusion and anger to turn you into this beast with no conscience."

"Hehehe." Johann chuckled. "This beast also has the strength of ten men! The speed of Hermes, and the endurance of a horse! Nothing can kill me, not even you."

"We will see about that." John yelled as he ran up to Johann. John jumped up and did a somersault over the beast's head pulling out his magnum in the process. John fired his pistol right into Johann's eye. Chief hit the ground and turned to see Johann screaming in pain.

"YOU BLINDED ME! AHHH!" Johann yelled as his right eye went dark. John felt relief with the knowledge that he could make Johann bleed. Chief grasped as Johann grabbed him in a bear hug and squeezed as hard as he could.

"I'll crush you!" Johann screamed as John felt his shields drain. Chief swung his leg back and delivered a kick right to the beasts groin. Johann screamed as he grabbed his scrotum in pain. Chief then delivered an uppercut into Johann's chin. Once Johann was on the ground, Chief began to punch Johann in the face. Johann grabbed a nearby cannonball and smashed into Chief's head which knocked the spartan off him. Chief didn't have time to get up as Johann kicked him in the stomach which completely drained his shields. Chief tried to get up but Johann punched him in the face so hard his visor cracked. Chief knew another hit like that would destroy his helmet. He needed to avoid getting hit till his shields recharged. Chief backed up and tried to stall but Johann took a nearby boulder and chucked it at him. Chief barely got out of the way as the boulder shattered on impact. Chief went to get up but Johann grabbed him and ripped his helmet off revealing John's face. Elsa, who had been watching from the window in the ball room, clasped her hands over her mouth as tears rolled down her eye. Chief yelled as Johann punched him in the face multiple times, shooting blood across the ground. Johann dropped Chief as he spit large amounts of blood from his mouth.

"Well well well, looks like you are human after all." Johann muttered. Elsa screamed upon seeing John bleed. He was so strong and built, seeing him bleed showed that he could be killed just as easily as everyone else. John felt himself getting picked up and swung around. He was then launched into the air and crashed through the roof of the castle. He hit the ground hard as he grabbed his nose in pain, it was definitely broken. He saw Johann jump through the hole in the ceiling and walk towards him.

"You should have stayed in whatever happy fantasy world you came from." Johann laughed.

"HAPPY?" John screamed as he dodged Johann's hit and delivered his fist into the beasts face. John screamed in anger as he pushed Johann into a wall and began mercilessly punching him. The force of Chief's punches making the windows shake.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HELL MY LIFE WAS?" John screamed punching Johann. All the pure rage being poured into his fists, John was going to kill this son of a bitch, he was going to make him suffer. "ALL THE PEOPLE I LOST, ALL WOUNDS I-" John looked up to see he was in the chapel. He saw the Christ looking down on him from His cross. John could have sworn he saw a tear rolling from the Messiah's eye. Immediately John calmed down and remembered what the bishop told him.

"The only way to stop the cycle of hate is love and forgive." John said. He knew he would have to kill Johann in the end but he would do so out of necessity, not rage. Johann took advantage of this and kicked John right in the chin knocking him back.

"Not even God can help you now." Johann chuckled.

"I forgive you." John said.

"What?" Johann asked confused.

"I forgive you for trying to kill me." John said. "Stop this nonsense, if you stop now then no one has to die."

"FOOL!" Johann yelled grabbing John by the throat. "I don't care how many people die in the process, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"So be it, you made your choice." John yelled as he activated his energy sword and stabbed Johann in the stomach. Johann screamed in agony as he felt is innards burn. He let go of Chief as he ran off frantically trying to get the sword out of his stomach. He eventually hit the switch to turn it off in his hysteria. He grabbed his stomach in pain and looked at Chief with new found rage in his eyes.

"If I can't kill you!" Johann said. "I will kill her!" He said as he jumped up and sprinted through the castle. John realized what he was going to do and sprinted after him. He could not let him hurt anymore people.

"I am going to kill her slowly and painfully! And you will watch!" Johann laughed as John pushed his legs to the extreme. He grabbed a hold of Johann and tackled him through the door to ball room. Dozens of soldiers aimed their rifles ready to fire.

"DON'T SHOOT, YOU MIGHT HIT THE CAPTAIN!" General Berfosson yelled. The crowd watched in fear as John and Johann battled to the death. Pieces of John's armor fell away as they fractured under the power of Johann's hits. Both men were bleeding and bruised as Johann delivered a kick to John's stomach knocking him down.

"FIRE!" Berfosson yelled as the guards open fired on Johann who ran towards Elsa, ignoring the bullets hitting him. Elsa fired a wave of ice at him but he blew through it.

"NOO!" John yelled as he heard Elsa scream. He ran up behind Johann and wrapped his arm around the beasts neck. Johann fought with fury as he swung around, trying to get John off of him. Chief pulled all the grenades he had and pulled the pins. He then ran with Johann towards a window and jumped out.

"John!" Elsa screamed as she ran to the window only to be blown back by a large explosion. She first saw Johann trying to stand up but he was badly wounded, his skin now burned away along with his entire lower body. The beast tried to make one last run at Elsa but the guards behind her fired a volley. One of the bullets made its way through Johann's skull, which had been severely damaged by Chief, finally ending the beasts reign of terror. Elsa turned and saw John on the ground covered in burns. Most of his armor had been blown away and gel layer beneath had melted revealing his heavily bruised and burned body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! She yelled as she sprinted to him. Anna covered her mouth and started to cry as she buried her heaqd into Kristoff's chest.

"E-elsa?" He said weakly. "D-did I stop h-him?"

"Yes." Elsa whimpered. "You saved us all."

"Good, t-thats all the matters now." He said as he screamed. "It hurts so bad."

"Here." Elsa said conjuring a thin layer of ice around his body. John felt the pain subside as the cool ice soothed his burns.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Elsa ordered.

"E-elsa, I-." John said as he pulled his hand away from his stomach revealing a large piece of metal embedded in his guts. Elsa shrieked as she collapsed onto him. "I don't think I'm gonna make it."

"Please don't leave me." Elsa said choking up. "I-I love you."

"I love you more than you'll ever know." John said smiling weakly. "You made my few weeks here more precious than my entire life back in my universe. You have finally brought peace to me, t-thank you, thank you, thank you- He said as suddenly everything went blurry. He no longer felt any pain and could no longer hear Elsa. He saw a bright light with a hand reaching out to him. John felt a joy he had never felt before as he reached out to grab the hand.

Spartan John-117 could now finally rest.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. Here it is the final chapter! I apologize for my absence. Ive been working on a book I am writing for the last five months and got sidetracked.**

John slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but bright white. He covered his eyes as he squinted to adjust to the brightness. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he saw he was staring at a tile ceiling with electronic lights. Wait, electricity? How was that possible in Arendelle? He went to get up but winced as he felt burning pain in his abdomen.

"Careful John." A voice said. John looked up to see a face he never though he would see again.

"Mom?" John asked shocked as Dr. Halsey sat on a nearby chair doing something on her datapad. What the hell? Had his time in Arendelle been some sort of cruel dream? No! How could fate be so cruel? That genuine love and happiness he had felt was nothing!

"You took quite a beating, I haven't ever seen you this bad before." Halsey said getting up and walking towards him. "You must have faced quite an enemy in the timeline you were in.

"Wait, you mean I wasn't dreaming?" John asked.

"No, it was all real." Halsey said.

"Why did you take me here?" John demanded angrily. Halsey was shocked by his outburst of emotion. He normally never showed emotion like this.

"Well a thank you would be nice. You were in pretty bad shape." Halsey explained.

XXXXX

"John!" Elsa cried holding John's hand and crying into his chest. How could this happen? Why him? All he suffered only to meet his end in this twisted turn of events and it was all her fault! Anna cried into Kristoff's chest as he ran his rugged hands down her hair. Even joyful Olaf looked down in sadness. Yankee trotted over to his fallen master and lowered his head and let out a pained said neigh.

"Your highness, we need to move his body." One of the guards said placing a hand on her chest.

"NO!" Elsa cried. "You can't have him!"

"I understand this is difficult but he is in bad shape, I'd be shocked if he was still alive." The guard said.

"Please, he can't be-" Elsa said as a bright light surrounded them. Everyone covered their eyes as a bright orb hovered several feet off the ground. The remaining troops automatically aimed their weapons at the orb as Elsa quickly covered John with her body ready to destroy anything who would hurt him. Several dark figures appeared through the orb and fell to the ground. The crowd gasped as five men with full black armor hit the ground carrying weapons similar to what John had carried with him.

"HALT!" Sergeant Molkse yelled pulling out his pistol. The five men responded by holding their more advanced, and much deadlier weapons at the chief of police.

"Ugh, men!" The voice of a woman claimed. "There is no need to be hostile boys, lower your weapons." Elsa looked as an elderly woman in a white coat stepped through the orb. "I apologize for the weapons, I understand you are all-JOHN!" She gasped as she saw the mangled body of her spartan. She quickly ran over as several guards moved forward to protect their queen only for the five UNSC soldiers to move forward as well.

"Who are you?" Elsa growled ready to kill this woman who hurt her John.

"The one who can save him! Move!" Halsey yelled at Elsa who did not back down.

"I will kill you if you touch him!" Elsa spat venomously. Anna cringed at seeing her sweet sister talk so violently.

"You kill me and he dies." Halsey said. "We are from his time period, we can use our technology to heal him."

"I don't believe you." Elsa growled. Anna was really starting to get nervous, this wasn't her sister! Elsa was acting like a completely different person.

"Elsa be reasonable!" Anna called out. "We can't help him here!"

"Shut up!" Elsa screamed causing Anna to gasp in shock. Elsa realized what she had said and covered her mouth in horror as she snapped out of her anger ridden rage. "Anna I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Anna said taking her sister's hand. "Elsa you need to let them take him, he will die otherwise, look how much pain he is in." Elsa looked down to the man she loved and saw how wounded he was. She realized how selfish she was being and finally gave in.

"Okay." She said quietly. "You can take him."

"Glad we could see eye to eye." Halsey said snapping her fingers as two soldiers ran to John and began sticking different fluids into him along with some bio-foam to stop the bleeding. They then activated a floating bed, courtesy of the Sangheili who had shared their technology with their new human allies, and carefully loaded John onto the bed. He was then moved to the orb of light where they all began to disappear. Elsa felt tears roll down her eye realizing she would never see him again.

"Goodbye John." She said as she fell to her knees wrought with grief.

XXXX

"How long have I been out?" John asked.

"Two weeks. Luckily you will recover, not that I expected anything less." Halsey smiled. "Welcome back home."

"Yeah, home." John said sadly. He would never see Elsa ever again.

"Something wrong?" Halsey asked picking up the sad emotion in his voice.

"Nothing I just-" John said sighing. "I'll never see her again."

"Who?" Halsey asked curiously.

"Elsa, the queen." John said squeezing his eyes shut to avoid crying.

"You love her don't you?" Halsey asked. John simply nodded too focused on not crying to formulate any words. Halsey sighed as she realized how sad John was. He really had nothing here, no friends, no family, no anybody. What kind of life could he live here? He would never be able to live normally with his reputation.

"Do you want to go back?" Halsey asked.

"Yes." John finally said. "I love her, I want to be with her, I was truly happy in Arendelle." Halsey felt her heart melt at his words. How could she possibly deny this man happiness after all he had been through?

"Come with me." Halsey said. John slowly got up and winced in pain.

"Where?" John asked.

"Just follow me." Halsey said as she took John's hand and escorted him through the hallways where he recieved applause from dozens of passing people who were enthralled that their hero was alive. John didn't care much for it though, there was only one person whose praise and adoration he cared for and she was gone now, dead for hundreds of years. The two finally made it to a large room where there was a large halo like structure standing upright in the corner.

"What is this?" John asked.

"THe portal we used to bring you here." Halsey said. John felt a smile quickly growing on his face.

"Y-y-you mean?" He asked crying tears of joy.

"Your final orders Sierra 117." Halsey said activating the portal. "Live a good life." John brought his hand to his head and whimpered in joy as he slowly walked to the portal but no before embracing Halsey in a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispered. Halsey was caught off guard but gladly returned the smile. John let her go and began walking towards the portal.

XXX

Elsa sat at her desk signing bills as the sun began to go down. She sat there like a lifeless zombie, the last two weeks had finally broke her as she no longer felt alive. No sadness, no happiness, no anger, just dead on the inside. She heard a faint knock on the door and raised he head.

"Come in." She said as Anna walked in to check up on her sister who was in terrible shape. Dark bags hung under her eyes and her bones prodding out from barely eating. Anna walked over with a bowl of hot soup and placed it on her desk.

"I brought you some soup, your favorite!" Anna said cheerfully as Elsa continued to look down and sign papers. "Elsa please, you need to eat something! You'll get sick and die at this rate!"

"I don't care anymore." Elsa said sighing as she slumped back in her chair.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Anna cried shocked at what she had just heard. "We need you here with us!"

"I needed him." Elsa said finally crying. She had to admit, despite the pain, it was good to finally feel something. Even if it was sadness. Suddenly, a bright light filled the room causing the sisters to cover their eyes. Once the light dimmed a little and Elsa looked forward, she gasped as she brought her hands to her heart to keep it from beating out of her chest.

"Elsa, I'm home."

 **SNIFF! Oh the tears are flying! Thanks for your support throughout the story! R &R!**


End file.
